Dark Harry
by Magyar
Summary: Trahi par ses amis, ignoré par la communauté magique, Harry décide de changer de camp.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: L'histoire, et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'apartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling!

Résumé: Trahi par ses amis, ignoré de la communautée magique, Harry décide de changer de camp.

Pas de Slash et je vous préviens, je poste lentement 

* * *

  
Chapitre 1:

La nuit venait de tomber sur Pivert Drive, l'heure du couvre-feu était depuis longtemps passée mais cela n'empêchait pas un jeune homme de déambuler dans la rue, les mains dans les poches.

Les habitants du quartier le regardaient d'un œil mauvais depuis leurs fenêtres. Mais, Harry Potter, car c'était lui, s'en moquait éperdument. Avec la réputation de délinquant récidiviste que les Dursleys avaient eus la bonté de lui faire pour couvrir ses longues absences lors de ses études a Poudlard, il était devenu insensible a tous les ragots le concernant.

Dés le début des vacances il avait été royalement ignoré. Personne ne daignait lui adresser la parole à part la tante Pétunia qui lui lançait de temps à autres des injonctions telles que « Va nettoyer la cuisine », ou encore : « Sors les poubelles feignant ». Puis, les taches ménagères accomplies, L'oncle Vernon rentrait de son travail pour l'abreuver d'insultes sur les gens « de son espèce »

Harry arriva enfin à proximité de la maison de son oncle, il arriva devant la porte mais quand il voulut entrer il vit que la serrure était fermée. Il sonna et attendit que son oncle daigne bouger son postérieur de Pachyderme et vienne voir qui sonnait. La porte s'ouvrit enfin devant lui.

-Pourquoi sonnes tu ? Je t'avais prévenu ! Je t'avais dit que la prochaine fois que tu arrivais en retard tu dormais dehors.

-Et moi je croyais que tu avait compris que si tu me laissait dehors, toute une armada de sorciers viendrait transformer le cachalot qui te sert de fils en cochon, répondit Harry.

L'oncle Vernon réagit au quart de tour en beuglant : « Je croyais pourtant m'être fait comprendre lorsque je t'avait dit de ne pas faire mention de ton anormalité quand les voisins pouvaient nous entendre. Je vais te… »

Harry ne sut jamais ce que voulait dire l'oncle Vernon car à ce moment la, il entendit une série de craquements sonores caractéristiques d'un transplanage. Il se retourna pour voir, postés en demi-cercle, un groupe de mangemorts pointaient des baguettes menaçantes dans sa direction. Vernon était comme figé de stupeur. Un des mangemorts s'avança alors, sur de sa force. Lorsque il prit la parole, Harry reconnut le ton traînant de Malefoy.

-Alors Potter, surpris ?

-Oui, assez. Mais vu ton incapacité notoire je ne crains rien.

-Au lieu de dire des inepties, tu ferais mieux de te rendre ! Répondit le mangemort visiblement agacé.

Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Malefoy, celui-ci réagit au quart de tour, et en quelques secondes un combat s'engagea. Heureusement, le talent de Harry faisait la différence et il arrivait tant bien que mal à résister.

Mais, c'était sans compter les Dursleys. Vernon Dursley avait beaucoup de défauts, mais il avait une qualité reconnue de tous. Il avait « le sens de la famille ». Il était en outre un vendeur de perceuses émérite, et en tant que tel il avait le don d'évaluer rapidement les situations les plus critiques et de trouver la solution la plus raisonnable. Il avait donc un choix à faire entre trois possibilistes.

Premièrement, fermer la porte et la barricader rapidement. Mais ces foutus sorciers auraient vite fait de s'en débarrasser.

Deuxièmement, laisser le jeune Potter avec les autres sorciers en priant pour que il résiste assez longtemps pour que il puisse s'enfuir en courant avec se famille. Mais il avait passé plus de seize ans à maltraiter cet enfant. Il le croyait absolument incapable de se défendre.

Troisièmement, tuer le mal à la source. Si ces drôles de bonshommes étaient là, c'était par la faute de ce garnement décharné. Donc logiquement en neutralisant le jeune homme, il éliminait le problème et ainsi les sorciers partiraient.

Oui, voila la solution. Il ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Non seulement il protégerait sa famille mais en prime il se débarrasserait de Harry Potter.

Plongé dans son combat, Harry ne remarqua pas la réflexion intense à laquelle son oncle se livrait. D'ailleurs il l'avait complètement oublié, mal lui en prit. Il ne se rendit compte de son erreur que lorsque il sentit une douleur cuisante à la nuque. Il se sentit alors tomber, la dernière chose que il vit, c'était l'oncle Vernon le poing levé et visiblement ravi d'avoir choisi la bonne option.

* * *

-Harry, quelle bonne surprise à ce que je vois tu as décidé de me rendre une petite visite ! Dit une voix glaciale qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'au Lord noir,qu'à celui qui hantait tous ses rêves. 

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, et se sentit pris de vertige. Il était encore étourdi par le coup donné par son oncle. Le cachalot n'y était pas allé de main morte. Mais il regarda tout de même Voldemort droit dans les yeux, distinguant leur couleur rouge. Il se dégagea des deux armoires à glace qui le maintenaient debout par les aisselles et fit face au Lord.

-Oui je n'ai pas eu le cœur de refuser l'invitation de ce cher Lucius.

-Il a beau être bête mais il sait se montrer persuasif.

-Mais dis-moi Tom, qu'est-ce que il aurait fait si je n'avais pas été en retard ? Il n'aurait pas pu m'atteindre si j'avais été à l'intérieur de la maison. Je te rappelle tout de même que je dispose d'une protection pour encore deux semaines.

-Il a tout simplement voulu faire du zèle. Et il a eu de la chance de te trouver dans le jardin, mais la chance n'est pas une qualité que les Mangemorts sont sensés possédé. Je les préfère compétents.

-Dans ce cas là, tu n'es pas sorti de l'auberge. Ils ne sont bons qu'à une chose, te lécher les bottes!

-J'aimerais continuer cette conversation avec toi Harry, mais je suis débordé ces temps-ci.

-Je serais curieux de savoir à quoi tu consacres tes journées !

-Oh, vois-tu tous ces plans que tu t'es mis en tête de faire échouer les uns après le autres ont nécessités beaucoup de travail.

-Vois-tu, quel que soient tes plans aussi géniaux soient-ils, ce n'est pas avec des incapables dans ce genre là, dit-il en montrant les mangemorts, que tu réussiras. Lors de ton dernier règne, tu étais souvent sur le terrain d'après ce que j'ai appris. Mais maintenant, ce n'est pas un vieillard comme toi qui pourra aller battre les aurors d'élite du ministère.

-Oui, mais crois-tu que ce soit facile de trouver un successeur ?

-Tu n'as qu'à faire un enfant dans ce cas la !

-Harry, Harry, Harry je dois te rappeler que je ne suis plus un humain, par conséquent je suis stérile !

-C'est vraiment dommage pour toi alors ! Un enfant ce serait le moyen pour toi le plus sûr de trouver héritier et ainsi de diriger la communauté magique.

-Oui, tu as raison dit le Lord soudain rêveur, il me faudrait quelqu'un avec qui partager mes connaissances.

-Partager tes rêves.

-Mes origines.

-Ta haine.

-Mes pouvoirs.

-_Tes dons._ Siffla finalement Harry en Fourchelangue.

Voldemort sursauta, réfléchit un instant puis il se retira dans une pièce attenante en faisant signe à Harry de le suivre. Celui-ci avait comprit où Harry voulait en venir.

Le jeune homme le suivit content de s'être fait comprendre, il pénétra alors dans un petit salon privé, des tapisseries aux couleurs de Serpentard étaient accrochées à tous les murs. Tom lui était déjà assis dans un fauteuil vert en invitant d'un geste de la main Harry à s'asseoir en face de lui. Celui-ci s'installa confortablement, attendant que Voldemort entame la conversation.

-Alors Harry, maintenant que nous sommes entre nous, tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Voyons, Tom je te croyais plus malin !

-N'étions nous pas, il y as encore quelques mois en train de nous déchirer dans un combat sans fin ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais continuer à te combattre. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de le faire !

-Vraiment ? Plus aucune raison ? Et tu ne veux pas défendre les pauvres petits moldus ?

-Les défendre ? Pendant toute mon enfance j'ai été exclu de leurs groupes, à l'école j'étais ignoré.

-Alors fais-le pour défendre le blason des Gryffondors !

-Tu crois vraimentque j'ai envie de risquer ma vie pour eux alors que on m'a traité de fou pendant plus d'un an !

-Dans ce cas là venge donc ta famille et tes amis que j'ai tué.

-Non, les morts ne méritent pas que l'on fasse du mal aux vivants pour eux !

Voldemort se leva de son siége et se dirigea vers un mini bar placé au centre de la pièce, il se servit un verre d'un liquide ambré puis il se tourna vers son invité et lui demanda :

-Dis-moi Harry, dans ce cas là, pourquoi m'avoir combattu si longtemps ?

-C'est parce que je pensais avoir des amis, et des personnes comptaient sur moi !

-Et bien c'est deux bonnes raisons pour me combattre alors !

-Non, car tous ces personnes m'ont trahies un jour ! Lors de ma cinquième année tous m'ont traités de fou. Pour ensuite m'idolâtrer quand le ministère a reconnu ton existence. Et à ton avis comment mes amis ont-ils réagis à la mort de Dumbledore ? Tout d'abord en m'exprimant leur fidélité puis ensuite en ne m'écrivant pas une seule lettre de tout l'été !

-Tu sais Harry, moi aussi on m'a ignoré pendant mon enfance et sais-tu comment j'ai décidé de réagir ? En montrant ma force, en me faisant craindre de tous à l'orphelinat puis ensuite de toute la communauté magique. Dés le début chacun a cru que j'était insignifiant, et regarde les maintenant, vivants tous dans la crainte de mon nom. Et toi aussi, bientôt on te craindra. Si tu acceptes d'être mon Héritier, ton pouvoir sera tel que l'on te craindra au même titre que moi si ce n'est même plus !

-J'accepte.

Voldemort posa son verre s'avança vers Harry et lui dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux : « Bienvenue chez les mangemorts _mon fils_ »


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: L'histoire et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Mrs J.K. Rowling.

Voila, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Lorsque Harry sorti du salon de Tom, il était méconnaissable. Il avait troqué ses habits ou plutôt ceux de Dudley contre une magnifique robe verte avec des reflets rouges qui ondulait à chacun de ses mouvements donnant l'impression qu'il glissait sur le sol.

Puis, il avait mis sur son visage un masque vert avec des fils dorés qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage. Ensuite, le Lord avait appelé un elfe pour que celui-ci emmène Harry dans sa suite. Quand Harry avait de nouveau traversé la sale se réunion, les mangemorts s'étaient alors écartés, formant une haie d'honneur jusqu'à la porte et ce bien que leur maître ne leur ait pas présenté ce nouveau membre. Voldemort et Harry avait d'ailleurs convenus de le présenter à la communauté mangemoresque quand celui-ci serait devenu plus puissant.

Harry avait beau avoir changé de camp, il était tout de même nerveux. Il avait comme une boule dans la gorge. Heureusement, une fois sorti de la salle il s'était tout de suite senti mieux et avait suivit l'elfe dans les couloirs du château jusqu'à arriver devant une statue représentant deux serpents enlacés. L'elfe s'était alors tourné vers Harry le regardant de ses yeux globuleux attendant un ordre.

-C'est bon, tu peux aller te reposer maintenant !

L'elfe l'avait alors regardé comme si il était fou mais il était parti sans dire un mot. Harry siffla « _Ouvre toi_ » comme en seconde année, quand il avait ouvert la chambre des secrets. Les serpents se mirent alors à siffler et à onduler, pour finalement dégager un espace dans le mur dans lequel Harry s'engouffra.

La suite de Harry était composée de plusieurs chambre magnifiques, d'une salle de potions, d'une petite bibliothèque d'une salle de bain avec un baignoire qui tenait plus de la piscine que d'autre chose. Harry décida de se laver avant le dîner car depuis son dernier combat il se sentait « sale ».

Il prit sa baguette et ouvrit les multiples robinets qui longeaient la baignoire. Il n'avait pas vu une si grande variété de bains moussants depuis sa viré dans la salle de bain des préfets de Poudlard. Quand le jeune homme jugea que la piscine était assez remplie il fit un nouveau mouvement de sa baguette qui ferma les robinets. Harry se déshabilla alors avant de pénétrer dans l'eau délicieusement tiède de son bain.

Il fit quelques longueurs avant de se lasser et se mettre a faire la planche. Puis, il décida d'activer la fonction Jacuzzi. Enfin ses muscles se dénouèrent, le stress sembla enfin le quitter et tous ses soucis s'envolèrent, seules les délicieuses sensations que les multiples jets d'eau provoquaient au contact de sa peau restèrent.

Il se souvint du jour ou il avait découvert la Pensine de Dumbledore, celui-ci lui avait dit que elle était utile lorsque on avait la tête « trop pleine », c'était ce que il ressentait à l'instant présent. Enfin il pouvait réfléchir normalement, faire le point. Repenser aux choix que il avait fait dans la journée et dissipa ses derniers doutes en se disant que il avait fait les bons choix. Il plongea et nagea vers le bord de la piscine. Quand sa tête creva la surface de l'eau, un paquet de mousse rentra dans ses yeux et commença à les irriter. Il chercha à tâtons sa serviette lorsque il senti que quelqu'un lui tendait et qu'il entendait une petite voix aigue lui dire :

-Tenez Harry Potter.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Harry bu la tasse et manqua de se noyer. Il s'assit sur le bord de la piscine toussant crachant, il avait l'impression d'être en train de cracher ses poumons. Finalement quand il eut repris son souffle, il se tourna vers une petite créature tremblante comme si il allait la punir. Harry s'apprêtait à la réprimander quand il reconnut Dobby. Il connaissait le petit elfe et fit un effort surhumain pour ravaler ses injures et dire d'une voix posée :

-Merci beaucoup Dobby, c'est gentil de m'avoir donné ma serviette.

-Harry Potter n'est pas fâché contre Dobby ?

-Mais non, et puis je suis sûr que sa partait d'une bonne intention.

-Oui, Harry Potter c'est vrai !

-Comment est-tu entré ?

-Harry Potter, les enchantements qui lient un elfe à son maître sont bien plus puissants que ceux de ce château !

-Je vois. Et pourquoi est tu venu me voir ?

-Pour vous dire que, Harry Potter doit venir avec Dobby à Godric's Hollow demain!

-Mais c'est mon anniversaire demain !

-Oui Harry Potter, justement.

Harry réfléchit un instant puis il se souvint que Dobby avait toujours cherché à l'aider.

-Bon d'accord, mais demain alors ! Allez viens, je vais manger.

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain pendant que Harry se disait que avec Mimi Geignarde à Poudlard et Dobby ici il n'était pas prêt de pouvoir prendre un bain tranquillement !

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry s'était réveillé. Pendant un instant il s'était demandé ou il était. L'lorsque ses yeux étaient tombés sur une tapisserie représentant un serpent, il s'était souvenu de sa nouvelle situation et s'était rapidement préparé. Mettant des habits moldus en dessous se sa robe et était descendu prendre son petit déjeuner.

La veille, le Lord avait proposé de l'accompagner.

Quand Harry arriva dans le salon privé du Lord noir, celui-ci était en train de parler avec un de ses sbires. Voyant le jeune homme, il lui fit signe de partir. Le mangemort s'exécuta.

-Qui c'était ? Demanda t-il au mage.

-Qui donc ?

-Le mangemort qui était la tout à l'heure ?

-Ah, lui c'est un de mes stratèges.

-Un stratège ?

-Oui, il m'aide à planifier mes attaques !

-Il y en a une de prévue ?

-Oui, dans deux semaines.

-D'Accord.

-Tu comprends donc pourquoi je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner aujourd'hui !

-Mais hier, tu avais accepté !

-Je n'ai pas le choix, je te rappelle que nous sommes en guerre !

Harry ne releva pas mais s'enferma dans un silence boudeur. Finalement, il se leva et partit de préparer.

Alors que Harry allait appeler Dobby, il entendit un des serpents lui annoncer un visiteur.

-Qui est la ? demanda le jeune homme.

- À ton avis ? répondit une voix glaciale.

-Entre répondit Harry au mage.

-Harry écoute, il faut que je te donne quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ceci répondit le mage noir.

Il lui tendit une bague verte strie de rouge. Harry sentit l'aura maléfique qui entourait la bague, mais il n'hésita pas et la pris entre ses doigts. Il sentit un petit fourmillement le parcourir. Il la passa à son doigt et attendit que le Lord lui donne quelques explications.

-Vois-tu Harry, je sais que ce soir tu ne reviendras pas.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Tes amis savaient que tu voulais aller à Godric's Hollow, quelques aurors seront sûrement la, pour t'attendre.

-Je pourrais venir te rejoindre.

-Non, il ne faut pas que tu dévoiles ta nouvelle condition.

-Et donc cette bague servira à ?

-Elle à la même fonction que ma marque, mais elle me permettra aussi de te contacter, elle est indétectable et contient une baguette intraçable. En cas de besoin.

-Je vois.

-De plus, elle te permettra de transplaner dans l'enceinte du château.

-D'accord répondit Harry, avant de voir Dobby arriver.

-Harry, sache que nous risquons de ne plus nous revoir avant un moment, quand tu reviendras il faudra que tu te soi renforcé. Sinon tu n'auras aucune chance de survire. J'ai beau t'apprécier, si tu es trop faible je ne te protégerais pas. Tu dois être un atout, pas un poids.

-Bien, une fois arrivé au manoir, je chercherai un moyen de devenir fort.

-Fais attention, et bon anniversaire.

- Au revoir,_ père_. Harry attrapa le bonnet que portait Dobby et disparut avec lui.

Voldemort tourna les talons et sortit de la suite de son héritier.


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, mais je vous avais prévenu non ? À la limite, j'aurais peut-être du mettre « Je poste très lentement », mais mieux vaut tard que jamais , non?

Merci à tous pour vos reviews encouragements. Et bonne lecture

* * *

Harry apparut avec Dobby devant un terrain vague, tout d'abord il crut s'être trompé. Il allait faire la réflexion à Dobby, mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, une troupe d'aurors apparut. Heureusement que son _ « père »_ avait tout prévu. Sa bague s'illumina et le temps d'un soupir, sa robe disparut et il se retrouva vêtu d'habits moldus.

Un des aurors s'avança et prit la parole.

-Monsieur Potter, le ministère vous cherche depuis plusieurs jours, ou étiez vous passé ?

-Le ministère me cherchait ! Mais pourquoi donc ? Je ne suis qu'un étudiant de premier cycle !

L'auror sembla hésiter un instant puis il dit : « Là n'est pas la question. Sachez qu'une enquête va être menée. Nous vous emmènerons au ministère pour vous interroger puis, nous vous ramènerons chez vous.

-Mais pourquoi passer par le ministère ? Je suis déjà chez moi dit-il en désignant d'un geste de la main le terrain vague.

L'auror regarda le terrain vague un instant, puis Harry, le terrain vague, et encore Harry avec une expression d'incrédulité. Il chercha un argument pour convaincre le jeune Potter de le suivre.

-Et ta famille ? Tu ne crois pas que ton oncle et ta tante vont se faire du souci. Et ton cousin ?

-Eux ! répondit le jeune homme avec un rire sans joie. En ce moment, je suis sûr qu'ils sont en train de faire la fête. Heureux de s'être débarrassés de moi.

-Mais, tu n'as que dix-sept ans. Qui vas s'occuper de toi ? Comment vas-tu te nourrir ?

-Pour la nourriture, j'ai un coffre rempli de gallions qui ne demandent qu'à être dépensés. Et pour s'occuper de moi j'ai Dobby !

La patience de l'auror avait ses limites. Et elles étaient depuis longtemps dépassées. Ce sale gamin avait réponse à tout. Il allait devoir recourir à la force. Il fit un signe à ses hommes et ceux-ci se mirent en formation de combat.

-Bon allez sale gamin, tu vas nous suivre sans poser de questions.

Lors de sa formation, on lui avait enseigné toutes sortes de situations. En théorie il devait savoir comment réagir face à n'importe quelle situation. Mais, les elfes de maison n'étaient pas considérés comme des créatures dangereuses. Leurs pouvoirs étaient bridés par les enchantements des leurs maîtres. Mais Dobby était libre, donc particulièrement dangereux.

En un claquement de doigt, la troupe d'aurors d'élite était neutralisée. Harry était stupéfait. La dernière fois que il avait fait ça Lucius Malefoy s'était enfui sans demander son reste.

Dobby tourna son visage vers Harry et lui dit :

-Venez Harry Potter, nous avons perdu assez de temps.

Il poussa Harry et ils entrèrent dans le terrain vague. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais soudain Harry se sentit en sécurité. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Il vit alors l'agent du ministère essayer de se relever et il sortit sa baguette. Mais son elfe lui fit signe de la ranger et de regarder ce qui allait arriver à l'envoyé du gouvernement.

Quand celui-ci réussit à se relever il s'élança en direction du jeune homme avec la ferme intention de lui donner une leçon ! Il n'était qu'à un pas de lui, quand une barrière magique se forma. Il fut propulsé plusieurs mètres en arrière. Comprenant d'où lui venait cette impression de sécurité, Harry se tourna vers l'elfe, pour lui dire que les sorciers risquaient de briser le bouclier.

-Non Harry Potter, une seule personne au monde à réussi à briser la barrière de Godric's Hollow. Seul Voldemort a réussi à passer, même Poudlard n'est pas aussi bien protége que le manoir Potter.

-Un manoir, où ça ? Je ne vois qu'un terrain vague.

-Bientôt Harry Potter, dans peu de temps vous saurez. Mais vous devez continuer seul répondit l'elfe en faisant une petite révérence avant de disparaître.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'on attendait de lui, mais en tout cas il savait que ce n'était pas en restant là qu'il trouverait. Il se mit à explorer consciencieusement le terrain vague. Il trouvait de temps en temps des débris d'une maison. Des statues, des débris de briques, et même des anneaux de quidditch.

Le terrain était beaucoup plus grand que ce qu'il paraissait au premier regard. Il allait renoncer quand, il vit quatre coupes d'argent réparties en carré et une d'or au centre. Il se demanda pourquoi, et les observa plus attentivement. Il vit que, le temps ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur elles. En effet, elles étaient comme neuves. Leur éclat était tel qu'il eut l'impression qu'on venait les astiquer chaque jour.

Le jeune homme frôla du bout des doigts la coupe d'or. Aussitôt, celle-ci se mit à luire doucement. Harry allait s'écarter quand, le chant du phénix résonna partout autour de lui. Les débris du manoir s'écartèrent, formant ainsi un cercle autour du jeune homme et des cinq coupes.

Elles se mirent à léviter autour de lui, le chant du phénix résonna de plus belle. L'une des coupes d'argent brilla plus fort un instant. Puis elle se remplit d'eau. Harry se demandait ce que tout cela signifiait quand la seconde prit feu. La lumière se fit dans son esprit. Ces coupes invoquaient les quatre éléments. La troisième coupe elle, se remplit de terre. Finalement, la quatrième brilla un moment, mais cette fois-ci rien ne se passa. Harry supposa que elle était maintenant pleine d'air.

Harry attendit la suite, quand la cinquième coupe, celle faite en or vint vers lui. Attendant que quelque chose d'exceptionnel se produise Harry ne fit rien, avant de remarquer le couteau placé au fond de la coupe. Il se souvint de ce que Dumbledore avait fait dans la grotte de Voldemort en sixième année. Il prit le couteau et s'entailla le bras. Puis il fit couler quelques gouttes de sang au fond de la coupe avant de se soigner.

Un rayon d'énergie partit de chacune des coupes d'argent, formant un carré doré autour de la coupe d'or qui se trouvait au centre. Puis un second rayon se forma jusqu'à la coupe. Elles se déplacèrent pour former un pentacle puis, une vague d'énergie bondit vers Harry. Se préparant au choc, le jeune homme fut surpris de la voir le traverser sans le blesser. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva partout autour de lui. Les débris s'envolaient tout autour de lui pour se rassembler. C'était comme si une tornade s'était élevée autour de lui. Des objets de toutes les formes possibles et imaginables tourbillonnaient autour de lui. Il décida de s'écarter, et sortit du terrain vague, observant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Des objets, des débris, des briques et autres volaient, venant d'un peu partout. Il reconnut même l'argenterie des Blacks volée par Mondingus. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la masse informe prenait peu à peu forme.

Les nuages de poussière formaient des briques, voire de statues, des cadres etc.… Le manoir renaissait de ses cendres, se dit Harry, tout comme le phénix. Il se souvint de Fumseck le jour où il s'était consumé. Le manoir était presque terminé quand la magie décida de restaurer le jardin. Le professeur Chourave aurait été jalouse devant de telles merveilles. Là où quelques minutes auparavant, il n'y avait que des cailloux, un magnifique gazon poussa. Des massifs de fleurs apparaissaient un peu partout, des chênes centenaires poussaient en quelques secondes.

Harry s'avança vers le manoir, la porte s'ouvrit à son approche. Le manoir n'était pas encore achevé à l'intérieur. Il se retourna en entendant Dobby apparaître.

-Dobby, tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu me dire dès le début ce que je devais faire ?

-Non, Harry Potter. Il fallait que ce soit vous qui trouviez.

-Bien, et maintenant tu peux me dire ce que je dois faire ?

-Oui, Harry Potter. Le manoir est lié à quelques elfes de maison. Après sa destruction, ils sont partis travailler autre part. Vous devez les rappeler.

-Et comment dois-je faire ? Je ne connais même pas leur nom !

-C'est simple, il suffit de le vouloir et de taper dans les mains.

Harry s'exécuta, et aussitôt, une armada d'elfes de maison débarqua dans le hall. Dobby affichait un air ravi, mais Harry lui, était à deux doigts de défaillir. Cette journée ne se passait pas du tout comme il aurait voulu. Trop de changement étaient arrivés dans un court laps de temps, tout d'abord la mort de son mentor, Dumbledore. Le changement de camp qu'il avait effectué. Et maintenant, le retour de la maison qui l'avait vu naître et tous ces elfes qui arrivaient sans prévenir.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se mit à détailler les nouveaux arrivants. Ils paraissaient terrifiés, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Ne sachant pas ou ils étaient. Ils portaient des taies d'oreiller avec le blason de Poudlard.

-Dobby, pourquoi y a t' il des elfes de Poudlard ici ?

-C'est simple Harry Potter, lorsque la demeure d'un ou plusieurs elfes disparaît, ils se retrouvent sans maîtres et décident comme moi d'aller travailler dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

-Mais eux, ils ne semblent pas savoir où ils sont.

-C'est tout à fait normal, la plupart des elfes ne survivent pas plusieurs années de suite dans une demeure qui n'est pas celle de leurs maîtres et s'ils n'ont pas reçus d'habits comme moi ou Winky. Les elfes que vous voyez ici, n'étaient pas là quand le manoir à été détruit. Ce sont leurs enfants.

-Dans ce cas là, que font-ils ici ?

-Les enchantements qui enchaînent les elfes se transmettent de génération en génération.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers les grands escaliers de marbre blanc qui trônait au centre du Hall. Il se mit à visiter le manoir. Au fur et à mesure de sa visite, il se rappelait de son enfance dans le manoir. Finalement, complètement vidé il entra dans son ancienne chambre, se jeta sur le lit et tomba dans un profond sommeil, peuplé de rêves de ses parents

* * *

Voila, c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires via le petit bouton à gauche de l'écran. Et pour le prochain chapitre, je vais essayer de poster le plus rapidement possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Voila le nouveau chapitre, vous allez certainement me pardonner pour mes retard ultérieurs et a venir non ?

Bon, merci pour toutes vos reviews, mais, si-il vous plait laissez vos e-mails. Yukiko, après avoir lu ton commentaire, j'ai vraiment eu envie de te répondre. Donc, je suis un mec !

Et autre précision, j'ai dit dans le premier chapitre que je ne ferais pas de slash, il faut aussi savoir que, Harry n'aura pas de relation hétéro non plus..

Voila qui est dit alors maintenant bonne lecture.

* * *

_  
Chapitre 4_

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par un fourmillement qui le parcourait dans la main. Tout d'abord agréable, il devint rapidement de plus en plus douloureux. Finalement, il sauta de son lit, et regarda la bague offerte par Tom la veille. Elle avait virée au rouge et brillait fortement.

Harry allait l'arracher quand, au moment où il entra en contact avec l'anneau, celui-ci sembla se calmer et ne devint plus du tout douloureux. Par contre, le jeune homme sentit que quelque chose heurtait ses barrières mentales. Barrières qui, eurent tôt fait de lâcher. Cela n'étonna pas le moins du monde Harry car, il savait que, il s'était tellement peu entraîné à l'occlumancie qu'il n'était pas du tout un bon occlumens.

**-Harry, ça va ? Que fais-tu ?**

-Qui est ce ?

**-A ton avis ?**

-Tom ?

**-Bingo ! Alors que fais-tu ?**

-La grasse matinée !

**-De qui te moques tu ?**

-Comment cela ?

**-Je te rappelle que tu es entré à mon service ! Et tu crois pouvoir rester injoignable aussi longtemps ?**

-Injoignable ? Voyez-vous ça ? Et comment communiques-tu alors ?

**-Crois-moi je ne sais pas où tu es mais j'ai eu tellement de mal à me joindre à ta bague que j'ai été obligé de mettre ta cicatrice à contribution.**

-QUOI ?

**-Oui et tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?**

-J'en ai bien peur…

**-Un des pires mal de crâne de ta vie.**

-Bon, que me veux-tu ?

**-C'est simple, que tu viennes m'ouvrir pour que je puisse entrer.**

-Je crois que il faudrait éviter !

**-Et pour quelle raison ?**

-Hier, des aurors sont venus devant chez moi, donc il doit y avoir des renforts sous cape d'invisibilité. Alors je crois que tu devrais éviter de te montrer.

**-Tu crois vraiment que des minables comme eux vont me faire peur ?**

-Non, mais j'ai prévu quelque chose pour plus tard. Et le fait que tu te montres pourrait contrarier mes plans et ce bien plus que tu ne l'imagines.

**-Admettons, comment pouvons nous nous parler alors ?**

-C'est simple, tu connais les miroirs à double sens ?

**-Bien entendu !**

-J'ai remarqué un miroir de ce genre dans le salon.

**-Très bien, dans ce cas, prépare toi je vais bientôt te contacter.**

Et le mage coupa la communication télépathique. Harry serra les dents et attendit la migraine qui ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps. Elle rappliqua avec la force d'une batte de base-ball.

Continuant à grimacer, Harry se dirigea vers le salon et se plaça devant la glace à double sens format familial. Très rapidement, le visage d'un mage noir de sa connaissance se dessina sur la surface du miroir. Une conversation s'engagea entre les deux sorciers.

-Harry, pendant que j'y pense, après ton départ j'ai dû organiser une petite mise en scène au manoir. J'ai métamorphosé un de mes prisonniers afin qu'il te ressemble et j'ai laissé la porte de sa cellule ouverte. Maintenant, pour mes mangemorts et pour les espions du ministère, tu t'es enfui.

-Bien, donc pour le monde magique tout est normal et personne ne se doute de rien. Mais maintenant raconte moi la fuite du prisonnier. Il faut que mon récit soit cohérent par rapport à celui des espions.

-Cela ne servira sans doute à rien, tu sais que ce sont les langues de plomb qui vont sûrement s'occuper de toi. Or ils pratiquent la légilimancie. Et tu ne maîtrises pas lOcclumancie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu !

Le Lord noir fit alors un réçit détaillé de la fuite du pseudo Harry puis le jeune homme coupa la communication.

Il vit que, alors que il était plongé dans sa conversation avec Voldemort les elfes en avaient profités pour lui préparer un magnifique petit déjeuner. Déjeuner auquel il allait fait honneur ! Finalement il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque placée au centre du manoir. Il fut surpris de voir un elfe l'attendre devant la porte. Il s'approcha de lui et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

-Je suis chargé d'aider les membres de la famille Potter dans la recherche de leurs livres.

-Bien, dans ce cas là montre moi donc la bibliothèque. Je ne l'ai pas visitée hier.

L'elfe se tourna vers les portes et les poussa. Harry vit alors plus de livres qu'il n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie. La bibliothèque de Poudlard pourtant impressionnante semblait minuscule en comparaison. Elle était de forme ronde avec une table de travail au milieu entourée de centaines d'étagères croulant sous le poids de vieux manuscrits.

-Je n'arriverai jamais à trouver ce que je cherche ici ,dit Harry pour lui-même.

-Voilà pourquoi je suis là, dit l'elfe.

-Donc tu veux bien m'aider à faire une petite recherche ?

-Je vous écoute Maître.

-Je cherche le moyen d'être puissant, très puissant.

-Dans quel domaine ? Magie noire ou blanche ?

-Vois-tu je pensais ne pas me limiter à de telles magies. Je pense que la magie blanche et la magie noire doivent bien provenir d'une autre magie plus ancienne donc plus puissante.

-Vous avez raison Maître, cette magie existe bel et bien.

-Appelle moi Harry

-Bien maître Harry.

-Harry tout court.

L'elfe sembla un instant choqué mais obéit.

-Bien Harry, je peux vous renseigner sur le Pouvoir car c'est ainsi que s'appelle cette magie, mais je dois vous prévenir. Il s'agit d'un des plus grands secrets de votre famille. Si ce manoir a été construit et autant protégé c'est pour que ces ouvrages soient en sécurité.

-Je veux que tu me montres les ouvrages parlant du pouvoir.

-Bien Harry,veuillez attendre quelques secondes.

Le vieil elfe se dirigea vers une des étagères et entama une longue litanie. Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait mais chacun des mots prononcés par la créature magique résonnait dans la salle. Au fur et à mesure, des symboles apparaissaient sur les cotés de l'étagère devant laquelle l'elfe était. Finalement, l'étagère pivota et le dernier des Potter vit qu'une petite pièce était dissimulée derrière.

Le bibliothécaire entra, piocha quelques livres et les posa sur la table d'étude placée au centre de la bibliothèque.

-Harry, je vous préviens. L'étude du Pouvoir est une chose très difficile de plus un seul faux pas et il faut tout recommencer. Or, c'est bientôt la rentrée à Poudlard. Je vais donc vous faire suivre une préparation accélérée. Chaque page de ces livres a été enchantée de façon à ce que tout ce que vous lirez soit gravé dans votre mémoire. Et de plus, aucun légilimens ni sérum de vérité ne pourra vous arracher des informations à propos de cette magie.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et tendit la main pour prendre un des livres, mais l'elfe l'arrêta et lui demanda sa baguette.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vous ai dit que si jamais vous faisiez un faux pas, il faudrait tout recommencer. Or, utiliser une baguette fait partie des faux pas.

-Mais, dans ce cas, comment pourrai-je utiliser la magie à Poudlard ?

-Voila pourquoi je vous ai parlé de formation accélérée.

-Et ce n'est pas dangereux au moins cette formation ?

-Très! Vous risquez de perdre touts vos pouvoirs, devenir un Cracmol !

Pendant un instant l'image de Rusard s'imposa à l'esprit de Harry. Il se demanda si cela valait vraiment le coup de risquer son don pour avoir plus de force.

-Mais malheureusement Harry, vous n'avez pas le choix. J'aurai aimé utiliser la manière simple et peu dangereuse mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Mais sinon, je peux vous dire que, il est moins dangereux pour vous de faire cette formation que pour une autre personne.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-C'est simple, la protection que votre mère vous a donnée le jour où vous-savez-qui est venu vous tuer est composée de Pouvoir.

-Donc, tu veux dire que normalement je dois y être habitué.

-Oui Harry. Maintenant votre baguette si il vous plaît.

Harry la lui donna et l'elfe la pris comme si elle était en cristal, la rangea dans une petite boite et imposa un sceau pour que Harry ne puisse y avoir accès.

-Maintenant votre bague je vous prie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Voyez-vous, j'ai beau être vieux, je ne suis pas aveugle. Or, il y a une baguette dans cette bague, une baguette intrçcable certes mais une baguette tout de même.

-Bien dit Harry, en lui tendant la bague. L'elfe la prit en ses doigts l'examina longuement puis prononça quelque chose et lui rendit.

-Maintenant, vous pouvez commencer votre lecture. Mais sachez qu'il faut commencer pas lire cet ouvrage,dit le vieil elfe en lui tendant un grimoire plus gros que les autres.

-Tu est sûr que c'est celui là ?

-Oui, mais il faut savoir que quand vous aurez fini cet ouvrage, avant de commencer un autre livre il faudra absolument mettre en pratique ce que vous aurez lu.

-J'ai compris, mais dis moi. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu t'appellais !

-Je n'ai pas de nom.

-Pas de nom ?

-Oui, ma vie est vouée à la protection de ces livres. Si j'avais un nom il serait facile à une sorcier d'une famille adverse de m'envoûter pour que je leur livre tous vos secrets !

-Je comprends, maintenant laisse-moi.

Suivant les ordres de son maître, l'elfe s'en alla non sans faire apparaître au passage une tasse de thé. Harry lui plongea dans sa lecture.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se leva. Pris un déjeuner sur le pouce puis, il se retira dans une salle de méditation. Selon les instructions du livre, il devait méditer quelques heures avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Malheureusement pour lui le jeune homme n'était vraiment pas doué pour des exercices tels que celui-la. Ce qui expliquait son incapacité notoire à faire le vide dans son esprit lors des cours d'Occlumancie. Il finit par prendre une potion d'euphorie afin de se vider l'esprit. Quand il fut enfin prêt, il calqua des doigts et aussitôt apparut le vieux bibliothécaire. L'elfe avait préparé une potion pour que le dernier des Potter passe à l'étape suivante.

Harry l'avala non sans grimacer de dégoût. Mais bon, cela semblait faire partie des règles immuables de la magie, plus une potion est puissante plus elle est insipide. À partir du moment ou Harry eut vidé le bol dans lequel la créature magique lui avait présenté la potion, il tomba dans un coma profond.

Avant que le jeune homme ait complètement basculé, un petit groupe d'elfe apparut à ses côtés, le rattrapa puis le transporta dans son lit.

Les oreilles du vieil elfe s'affaissèrent. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait. Si jamais Harry ne réussissait pas à surmonter l'épreuve qui s'offrait à lui, il ne pourrait jamais revenir. Un instant, il culpabilisa, se demandant s'il ne venait pas d'envoyer Harry à l'abattoir. Il chassa cette idée, si Harry ne réussissait pas, c'est simplement que il n'était pas digne d'être un Potter, voila tout. L'elfe se dirigea vers la bibliothèque en se disant que pour se changer les idées il allait lire un de ses livres. Pour changer !

* * *

Bon, je me suis donné du mal pour ce chapitre alors je vous en prie laissez une review. Le chapitre 5 est en cours j'ai besoin d'encouragements !


	5. Chapter 5

Le nouveau chapitre est arrivé. Je ne pensais pas le poster aujourd'hui car je l'ai écrit hier soir mais ma bêta a été très rapide (pour une fois).

J'espère que vous allez apprécier, j'ai tout écrit quasiment d'une traite je ne me suis donc quasiment pas relu.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Le boudin sur pattes sentait une sueur froide sur son dos. Il était complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Un observateur attentif aurait vu que son regard était fixé sur un jeune homme, brun assis de l'autre coté du bus qui lui, ne lui prêtait absolument aucune attention. Il était en effet plongé dans la lecture d'un livre poussiéreux.

Dudley s'empêchait de bouger le moindre muscle, il avait même arête de respirer. Bien entendu si il avait su que teint cramoisi qui accompagnait l'expression crispée faisait de lui le centre d'attention de tout le bus, il se serait mis à respirer.

-Big D. sa va ?

-Oui oui, très bien.

-Eh regarde, c'est ton cousin attardé la bas ?

-Ah oui ? Je ne l'avais pas vu ?

- Après une journée comme ça, j'ai besoin de me défouler !

-Ecoute, j'aimerais bien mais, je sui trop fatigué aujourd'hui.

-Si tu veux on peut aller lui faire peur.

-Non, la flemme.

Son ami n'insista pas. Après tout c'était Big D. le chef.

Quand on parle du pachyderme, celui-ci se leva précipitamment et sortit du bus sans dire au revoir à ses amis. Quand il fut dehors, il regarda le brun à travers la vitre. Celui-ci leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Dudley lui fit un geste obscène et l'autre sourit alors que le bus démarrait. Dudley le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin de la rue, il sentit alors une peur indescriptible l'envahir. Jusqu'alors dans le bus, il était tellement occupé à éviter que Harry (c'est lui, vous l'aviez compris) qu'il avait alors ignoré ses sentiments. Mais maintenant que le danger était loin, ils prenaient le dessus. La claque qu'il reçut sur la nuque associée a ses pensées lui firent tellement peur qu'il poussa un cri aigu.

-Dudlynouchet, voyons. Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil de ne pas m'attendre. Je suis venu jusqu'ici spécialement pour toi !

-AHHHHHHH !

Dudley n'osa pas jeter un regard en arrière, il se contenta de se mettre a courir en poussant des hurlement horrifiés.

Quant à Harry, il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire.

Des coups sourds et réguliers faisaient trembler la porte sur ses gonds, finalement elle explosa purement et simplement projetant des débris un peu partout dans l'entrée. Harry entra, habillé à la mode moldu mais sans les guenilles des Dursleys, il était allé faire du shopping.

-Plutôt salissant, dit-il en époussetant son pull plein de poussière.

Son bien-aimé cousin poussa un gémissement de terreur, en effet Harry le faisait léviter, or cela le terrifiait complètement. Sans lui prêter la moindre attention Harry entra et mit à chercher son oncle et sa tante. Ceux-ci s'étaient réfugiés dans la cave. La porte eut la politesse de s'ouvrir a son approche et l'intelligence de se claquer violement sur Dudley. Celui-ci poussa alors un hurlement de douleur.

-Tu es plutôt douillet mon petit Dudley ! Mais à ta place je ne recommencerais pas a crier, je ne voudrais pas que les voisins s'inquiètent !

Mais, son cousin ne prêta pas attention à ses propos et continua à exprimer sa douleur le plus bruyamment possible. Harry le fit taire et se mit à descendre les marches pendant que son cousin manquait de s'étouffer. Finalement, il trouva ses tuteurs, ils étaient recroquevillés dans un coin. Harry se souvint s'être trouvé à leur place à de nombreuses reprises, ils senti la colère monter en lui. Ils les regarda quelques secondes puis fit demi-tour. L'Oncle Vernon et se femme sentirent une force invisibles les soulever du sol et les entraîner dans le sillage de Harry. Celui-ci les attendait dans le salon, assis avec nonchalance sur un fauteuil.

Le reste de sa famille s'installa dans le canapé, ou plutôt fut installé sans qu'on lui demande son avis sur le canapé. Le sortilège de mutisme de Dudley cessa de faire effet et celui-ci laissa échapper un petit couinement de frayeur. Vernon lui avait les yeux injectés de sang mais, il avait assez de bon sens pour remarquer qu'il n'était pas en position de force.

-Bien, je suis venu ici pour vous parler, vous demander des explications et vous faire payer. Déclara Harry, mais contrairement à vous j'ai gardé le sens de la politesse, rafraîchissements ?

Six elfes apparurent dans le salon, Vernon et son fils poussèrent des hurlements de frayeur mais Pétunia elle les regarda avec dégoût, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que elle voyait ce genre de créatures. D'ailleurs ceux-ci ne prêtant même pas attention à la petite famille leurs servirent des rafraîchissements. Une chope de bieraude pour Harry, deux coupes de champagne pour les adultes et un grand verre d'eau du robinet rapidement pris dans la cuisine pour Dudley. Harry trempa ses lèvres dans sa boisson, puis il vit que ses compagnons étaient décidés à ignorer les verres tendus par les elfes. Tout comme ils avaient ignorés Dumbledore il y avait quelques temps. Harry se souvint du viell homme, mais il n'était pas Dumbledore et il n'avait pas sa patience. Il lança son esprit dans les bras de sa famille et ceux-ci se tendirent, attrapèrent les verres et les portèrent à leurs lèvres. Ils voulurent recracher mais Harry ne leur en laissa pas le temps. Il leur ferma hermétiquement la bouche et leur boucha le nez. Ils devinrent cramoisis et finirent par avaler.

Harry relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur leurs corps puis les regarda amusé. Il profitait de la faiblesse de leurs esprits pour les contrôler, mais cette technique ne marcherait pas sur un sorcier. Son regard se troubla et il sembla penser à autre chose. Vernon en voyant que les répugnantes créatures étaient parties et que son neveu était ailleurs en profita pour lancer son verre dans la tête de celui-ci. Le verre explosa sur la tête de Harry et Vernon se leva et essaya d'assommer le sorcier avec la pelle de fer utilisée pour la cheminée. Mais, alors qu'il la brandissait au dessus de la tête de l'orphelin celle-ci de mit a le brûler. Il la jeta au sol et se mis à souffler sur ses mains. Mais des cloques se formaient sur sa peau qui brûlait.

Harry jeta un regard furieux à Vernon, ce sale moldu qui osait lui tenir tête. Il encouragea mentalement la brûlure à s'étendre et bientôt, de cloques couvrait tout le corps du pachyderme. Celui-ci tomba a genoux et le brun lui assena un coup de pied dans le gras. Il avait voulu se montrer conciliant et clément mais il avait changé d'avis, Vernon ne méritait pas sa pitié. Il sentit du sang couler sur son visage. Il mit la main sur la plaie de son front et celle-ci cicatrisa rapidement. Puis, il retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et commença a parler.

-Bien, je vois que malgré la démonstration de ma force, vous n'avez toujours pas compris que je vous suis supérieur. Ce n'est pas parce que vous refusez l'idée de l'existence de la magie que celle-ci ne peut vous tuer. Vous auriez du le comprendre depuis longtemps, je ne vous ais jamais aimé, mais ce n'était pas par choix. Malgré vos nombreux défauts j'aurais presque pu ressentir de l'affection pour vous, mais vous, au lieu d'ignorer cette partie de moi que vous n'appréciez pas vous avez décidés de l'annihiler, sans succès d'ailleurs.

Mais, vous auriez pu me placer tout simplement dans un orphelinat, mais vous avez préféré me garder. Pourquoi, je l'ai appris il y a peu. Mais le ministère de la magie vous accordait la prime aux rescapés des familles tuées au combat. Bien entendu vous ne saviez pas d'où cet argent venait mais vous en avez profité tout en me privant de mon enfance.

Et aujourd'hui, alors que je me suis tiré de votre emprise, et que je pense pouvoir devenir indépendant, je ma rends compte que je suis un être incomplet.

Il arrêta de parler quelques instants en regardant froidement la petite famille silencieuse, enfin, silencieuse si l'on exceptait les gémissements de Vernon. Il posa un regard pénétrant sur la tante Pétunia, puis sur son ventre.

-Ce qu'il me manque, c'est une partie de mon enfance. Depuis que j'ai un an personne ne s'est occupé de moi et j'ai perdu l'insouciance qu'ont les enfants. C'est pourquoi je vais prendre une partie de sa vie à l'un de vous. Mais j'hésite entre vous. Où, je vais peut-être diriger mon choix vers cette vie qui naît dans le ventre de Pétunia.

L'oncle Vernon et son fils eurent un sursaut, puis ils regardèrent la mère de famille avec étonnement et celle-ci rougit.

-Mais, finalement j'ai changé d'avis, je ne peux pas m'attaquer à cette petite vie, certaines règles me l'interdisent et je n'ai aucune envie de mourir jeune. De plus m'attaquer à toi, Pétunia reviendrait au même. Donc les deux seuls choix qu'il me reste sont toi Vernon ou le petit Dudy à ma Mémére. Harry continua son monologue en regardant les deux hommes qui devinrent livides (**nda** : surtout pour Dudley, Vernon lui reste plutôt cramoisi à cause de sa brûlure) et sur Pétunia qui soupira de soulagement. Vernon, je doute que ton enfance soit encore de première qualité, et prendre celle de Dudley serait comme prendre ma revanche sur la vie. Toute ma vie j'ai envié ce petit boudin, tu as gâché ma vie et mon enfance, il est temps que je te vole la tienne.

Mais, je ne suis pas si méchant. Etant donné que je vais te voler ton enfant je vais te rendre la santé Vernon. Aussitôt, toutes les peaux brûlées se mirent à peler pour laisser à L'oncle Vernon une peau de nourrisson. Celui-ci sentit une nouvelle force et se leva pour frapper Harry qui était concentré sur sa guérison mais il fut projeté sur le canapé. Des chaînes apparurent pour les attacher au canapé.

Harry lui, claqua des doigts et des elfes de maison apparurent avec des pots de peinture pour tracer deux pentacles. Pétunia étouffa un gémissement quand elle vit les créatures magiques mettre plusieurs couches de peintures sur son parquet tout juste ciré, Vernon lui pensa surtout au prix des tapis qui allaient êtres complètements souillés. Aucun d'eux ne s'inquiétait pour Dudley, ils ne prenaient pas les paroles de Harry au sérieux. Mais le concerné lui sentait la peur monter.

Finalement, les elfes disparurent et les chaînes de Dudley disparurent. Harry prit place dans l'un des pentacles et invita son cousin d'un geste à faire de même avec l'autre pentacle. Dudley aurait en temps normal essayé de fuir mais il se rappela que quelques minutes plus tôt il n'avait rien pu faire prés de l'arrêt de bus. Il fit semblant de marcher résigné vers le dessin tracé sur le sol mais, en passant devant la porte il s'enfuit en courant. Harry soupira, il en avait marre de ce petit merdeux et de sa famille qui faisaient tout pour l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins. Un instant, il sentit ce que ressentait Voldemort à chacune des ses défaites. Il poussa un soupir en se souvenant du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir du pentacle et que Dudley était hors de portée. Il sortit une petite feuille de sa poche et relut un nom qu'il avait noté en parcourant le volume d'introduction au pouvoir. Il récita quelques formules et prononça un nom trois fois. Un esprit mineur apparut dans le pentacle placé en face de lui et celui-ci faillit s'enfuir. Les elfes n'avaient pas renforcés les pentacles et Harry mit un peu d'énergie a contribution. L'esprit se jeta vers lui mais une décharge l'envoya dans l'autre sens, il murmura toute sortes de menaces et d'injures avant de se soumettre. Harry lui donne ses instructions et l'esprit put sortir du pentacle et se mit à la recherche de Duddy.

Harry se mit a attendre quelques instants en regardant son oncle et sa tante, ceux-ci croyant leur fils hors de portée du pouvoir de leur neveu affichaient des sourires confiants. Harry leur rappela alors que leur progéniture dont ils étaient si fiers venait des le abandonner. Ils se mirent à réfléchir quant à l'attitude à adopter et ce fut finalement l'amertume quand leur fils terrifier revint sur l'épaule de l'esprit. Harry eut un sourire de remerciement puis congédia la créature. Il se tourna vers Dudley et vit de nombreuses coupures sur son corps. Il lui demanda d'où elles venaient et apprit avec un sourire ravi que Dudley avait « emprunté » la voiture des ses parents. L'esprit l'avait arraché a celle-ci et elle s'était écrasée sur un mur. L'explosion l'avait blessé.

Harry profita du fait que son cousin soit au centre du pentacle pour le guérir. Il fallait qu'il soit en forme. Si il mourrait maintenant Harry devrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Puis, quand son cousin fût en pleine forme Harry plongea dans son esprit. Il regardait chaque pensée et chaque souvenir contenu à l'intérieur. Pendant ce temps son cousin gémissait en se tenant l'arrière train et Harry sentit une pointe d'agacement en lui. Sans le vouloir Dudley résistait, sa peur d'être transformé en cochon saturait son esprit et Harry fut sur le point de le faire. Mais il préféra supprimer cette pensée. Cela demandait un grand effort mais cela valait le coup. Le brun put alors explorer chacune des pensées de son cousin. Finalement il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. L'endroit ou était contenu le non de Dudley, le noyau central de son esprit. Il remonta le long de ce nom d'où partait toute l'existence de Dudley. Puis, il sectionna une partie de la ligne de vie de son cousin.

Celle de l'enfance…

* * *

Voila, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs et a remercier encore plus fort tout mes revieweurs.

Je vais essayer d'écrire le plus vite possible le prochain chapitre alors pensez à m'encourager avec un petit mot.


	6. Chapter 6

Voila le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda son cousin. Celui-ci était figé dans une étrange posture, il était à moitié accroupi et ses mains tenaient son arrière-train. Harry savait ce qu'il se passait : Etant donné qu'il avait sectionné une partie de sa ligne de vie, la partie toujours rattachée à son nom était aspirée par le gouffre qui séparait le monde des vivants de l'autre monde, elle emportait avec elle tous les souvenirs de son cousin après un an.

Dudley chuta lourdement sur le sol et Vernon poussa un hurlement de rage. Harry n'écouta pas ce que lui beuglait son aimable interlocuteur. Il préféra annuler son pentagramme puis il transplana. Il revint dans la bibliothèque de son manoir. Le bibliothécaire l'attendait, en train de lire un livre, il le regarda longuement et Harry le sentit pénétrer son esprit afin de remonter sa ligne de vie comme il l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt avec son cousin.

- Harry, je vois que vous n'avez malheureusement pas écouté mes conseils. Vous avez rendu visite à votre famille pour tenter de remplacer une partie de votre vie.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je n'arrivais pas à accéder à tous mes pouvoirs.

-Je vous ai dit que vous aviez un blocage ! Pas qu' il vous manquait quelque chose !

-Pourtant, quand je suis sorti de mon coma et que vous m'avez ausculté psychiquement vous l'avez pensé !

-Oui, vous avez perdu une partie de votre innocence très tôt, mais ce n'est pas ceci qui pourrait brider vos pouvoirs !

-Mais c'est possible!

-Non, je pense simplement qu'il s'agit d'un blocage psychologique ! D'ailleurs j'essayais d'étudier votre cas ! Il lui montra le livre qu'il lisait qui s'intitulait « _Les arcanes de la psychologie magique et moldu_ »

Harry le regarda bizarrement quelques secondes en se demandant ce que faisait ce livre dans sa bibliothèque.

-Bon, il semblerait que cette expérience vous ait aidé à oublier un choc ultérieur. Ce geste en lui-même était complètement inutile mais il vous a redonné confiance en vous. Je pense que vous prendrez possession d'une partie de vos pouvoirs dans peu de temps.

-Oui, mais si il y a une chose dont je ne dispose pas, c'est du temps.

-Eh bien, voyez vous le temps est indispensable. Je vous conseillerais d'aller parler avec votre nouvel allié !

-Et pourquoi suivrai-je vos conseils ?

-Croyez moi, sans mes conseils avisés, les Potter n'auraient jamais gagnés la seconde guerre des démons !

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette guerre !

-Croyez moi, peu de sorciers peuvent se vanter de connaître certaines créatures magiques n'appartenant pas à notre monde !

-Quel genre de créatures ? J'aimerais en croiser quelques unes.

L'elfe regarda dans le vide quelques secondes puis il répondit : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez en croiser dans peu de temps ! Mais pour l'heure, je crois que vous devriez rendre visite à un certain Voldemort. »

Puis il prononça quelques mots et Harry se sentit s'endormir.

Il eut l'impression de se réveiller seulement quelques secondes plus tard, mais un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui montra qu'en fait il dormait depuis plusieurs heures.

Harry se leva et jura contre le vieil elfe, malgré ses airs particulièrement serviles, celui-ci pouvait parfois montrer un culot pas possible. Tout autre elfe n'aurait jamais pu utiliser ses pouvoirs contre son maître, il faudrait qu'il étudie son cas. Harry se releva et alla prendre une douche. L'eau chaude eut comme effet de lui faire oublier ses soucis quelques secondes. Il enfila rapidement une robe verte puis prit un masque. Il allait devoir parler à Tom.

Harry sortit de sa suite et commença à chercher le mage noir. Le premier mangemort qu'il croisa lui jeta un regard dédaigneux quand il lui adressa la parole, puis voulut continuer son chemin. Mais bon, il est assez difficile de marcher quand on a les pieds à plus d'un mètre au dessus du sol. D' ailleurs, le dit mangemort cessa bien vite de se préoccuper du sol pour s'intéresser de plus prés au plafond,qu'il cogna à de multiples reprises avant de donner à son persécuteur le renseignement qu'il attendait.

Harry apprit du mangemort que le mage noir planifiait avec ses généraux sa prochaine attaque puis il l'envoya s'écraser dans le mur. Les serviteurs de Tom allaient rapidement devoir apprendre le respect. Agacé, il se mit à marcher d'un pas vif avant de se rendre compte qu'il passait pour la troisième fois devant le tableau qui représentait un serpent combattant avec un lion. Comprenant qu'il était perdu, il avisa un tableau représentant un basilic et commença à avoir une petite discussion avec lui en fourchelangue, ayant appris quelle direction il devait suivre auprès de l'aimable reptile, il suivit ses instructions sans dévier de peur de se perdre à nouveau. Finalement il déboucha devant une grande porte. Il tapa et un mangemort vint ouvrir après un rapide regard sur l'inopportun.

-Voldemort est-il ici ?

-Oui, mais, Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres est trop occupé, il ne veut recevoir personne.

Harry se dit qu'aujourd'hui, le mur allait dire bonjour à un des autres sous-fifres de Voldemort. Mais heureusement pour ce pauvre mangemort, la conseillère personnelle du dit seigneur des ténèbres arriva. Nagini glissa sur le sol jusqu'à Harry, s'enroula autour de ses pieds et remonta jusqu'à sa tête. Harry sentit l'haleine du serpent quand celui-ci dévoila ses crocs pour tenter un sourire humain.

_-Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ?_

_-Très bien, Nagini et toi ?_

_-A merveille, il semblerait que Tom soit d'humeur joyeuse ces temps-ci._

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Oui, j'ai même eu droit à un supplément de souris aujourd'hui. D'habitude, Tom veut que je fasse attention à ma ligne._

_-Ca doit être dur !_

_-Que veux-tu mon petit Harry, j'ai eu beau lui dire que ce n'est que du muscle Tom persiste à me dire que je prends du poids._

_-Si un jour, tu as vraiment faim, n'hésite pas à venir dans ma suite, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quelques crottes de souris._

_-Vraiment ? _dit Nagini en passant sa langue fourchue sur ses lèvres. Harry se dit qu'elle avait passée trop de temps avec des humains, à force de se mettre à imiter leurs mimiques. Les serpent se mit à frotter le cou de Harry avec son museau froid et le jeune homme se rendit compte du fait que, alors qu'il y a encore peu de temps il aurait trouvé cette expérience désagréable, cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Le mangemort s'était écarté et s'était incliné en voyant la réaction du serpent face à l'inopportun. Harry s'engagea en direction de la salle de supervision du plus grand mage noir du moment. Celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec un groupe de mangemorts possédants des robes noires plus soyeuses à vu d'œil que celles des autres mangemorts. Il comprit alors de quelle façon les soldats de l'armée de Voldemort montraient leurs grades : Alors que les simples mangemorts possédaient des robres grossières et des cagoules, les gradés possédaient eux des robes plus précieuse et des masques. Or, les deux personnes les mieux habillées de la pièce étaient Tom et lui-même. Alors pour quelle raison tous les mangemorts qu'il avait croisés jusqu'alors ne lui avaient-ils témoigné aucun respect ? Harry trouva la réponse quand il vit de quelle façon ses serviteurs regardaient le mage : comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser d'une minute à l'autre. A chacun de ses gestes un peu violents, ils tremblaient. Quand il allait élever la voix, ils devenaient livides. Il ne faut pas oublier que chacun de ses hommes était là pour le Pouvoir. Or, si il ne leur montrait pas qu'il avait du pouvoir, si il ne leur montrait pas l'étendue de sa cruauté, on allait l'ignorer.

Les mangemorts le regardèrent une seconde puis ils reportèrent leur attention à nouveau sur le mage. Harry sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il leva la main et tendit un doigt en direction de l'assemblé, les mangemorts se tordirent de douleur quelques secondes. Tom siffla :

_-Harry, quel bonheur de te voir !_

_-Tout le plaisir est pour moi._

L'un des plus jeunes mangemorts s'inclina. Les autres le regardèrent étrangement.

-Je pensais que tu dressais mieux tes chiens ! dit le jeune homme en envoyant une seconde onde de douleur aux mangemorts. Ceux-ci se relevèrent et firent ce qu'Harry attendait d'eux, ils s'inclinèrent. Dehors ! leur dit le jeune homme d'une voix tout à fait calme.

Les hommes s'apprêtaient à regarder le mage noir pour obtenir son consentement, mais Harry leur envoya une dernière onde de douleur, plus puissante que les précédentes. Ils se relevèrent rapidement puis sortirent précipitamment. Mais Harry vit qu'ils marchaient à reculons, pour ne pas tourner le dos à leur Seigneur.

« C'est ce genre de détail qui font que ses mangemorts le vénèrent » se dit le jeune homme avant de suivre le mage qui passait par un passage secret. Ils arrivèrent dans les appartements privés du mage et ils s'installèrent dans des fauteuils confortables et le jeune homme demanda à l'elfe appelé d'un claquement de doigts par le mage sa boisson préférée. Une bierreaubeure, une vodka pour le mage, celui-ci trempa ses lèvres dans sa boisson alcoolisée puis, il plongea ses yeux rouges dans les yeux verts de son héritier. Harry sentit alors quelque chose s'insinuer dans son esprit, facilement vu que ses défenses n'avaient toujours pas été renforcées. L'esprit du mage commença alors à fouiller méthodiquement, mais Harry ne lui donna aucune pensée à fouiller, l'envahisseur augmenta la force de son esprit mais le jeune homme en profita pour l'emprisonner. Le mage ne pouvait plus se dégager, mais soudain, son esprit devint brûlant, Harry l'expulsa et vit que le mage noir avait un sourire satisfait.

-Bien Harry, je vois que tu as fait quelques progrès mais, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre ! Ta force est suffisante pour repousser beaucoup d'esprits mais pas le mien, je dispose de moyens que tu ne peux imaginer.

Harry sentit une pointe d'agacement et plongea littéralement dans l'esprit du mage, déterminé à lui montrer qu'il n'était pas à l'abri. Il compensait sa faiblesse en occlumancie par le fait que le pouvoir reposait en partie sur la force de l'esprit. Il avait un don en légilimancie, et les barrières mentales de Tom le comprirent rapidement. Au lieu de fouiller les pensées de mage, Harry alla directement dans un endroit normalement inaccessible chez un sorcier. Il avait déjà visité un tel endroit à l'intérieur de Dudley. Mais avant d'atteindre le sanctuaire du mage, il fut à nouveau expulsé par la brûlure de l'esprit du mage.

Quand Harry retrouva ses esprits après avoir été expulsé de celui du mage, il vit que celui-ci abordait un sourire franc !

-Harry, tu as beau être doué, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose ! Tu as beau avoir un don, j'ai vécu plusieurs années sous la forme d'un esprit, j'ai appris des choses que personne ne connaît. Mais, tu sembles avoir de l'entraînement !

-Ce n'est que la troisième fois.

-Tu as développé d'autres « talents » ?

Harry enleva son masque, il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et de tout façon personne ne pouvait les voir

-Oui, mais pas tous !

-J'ai appris que tu avais fait une visite à ta famille d'accueil ! Laisse moi te dire que tu n'as pas été très discret ! Tu aurais dû t'abstenir !

-Tu es la deuxième personne qui me dit ça ! Il pensait bien entendu à son elfe de maison.

-Mais, je pense que cette escapade n'a pu que t'être utile.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vois-tu, la directrice de mon orphelinat vouait une affection tout particulière au fouet et au bâton, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a donné goût à la torture ! Si je ne l'avais pas tuée, je serais encore Tom Elvis Jedusort et ne serait jamais devenu Voldemort. J'avais beau avoir des prédispositions, être maltraité crée des blocages ! Tu as affronté tes moldus, ainsi tu as surmonté une de tes peurs.

-Tu n'es pas la première personne qui me dit qu'il s'agit d'un problème psychologique !

-Je ne suis donc pas la première personne qui ait raison à ton sujet !

-Mais, je n'ai toujours pas accès à la totalité de mon pouvoir !

-C'est parfaitement normal, ton esprit et ton corps ne se sont pas encore adaptés à la surcharge magique entraînée par ton apprentissage. Je n'ai eu qu'à te regarder pour voir que tu étais en surcharge.

-Tu arrives à voir la magie ?

-Rien de plus facile, il suffit de regarder de la bonne façon.

-J'aimerais que tu m'apprennes.

-Non, c'est impossible à expliquer et à décrire, tu devras trouver par toi-même. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me montres de quoi tu es capable pour le moment, attaque moi !

Harry se leva et se remémora le chapitre d'un des livres qu'il avait lu à propos des attaques les plus puissantes. Harry tendit la main, la paume vers le haut et commença à réciter dans sa tête des paroles qu'il n'avait lu qu'une fois mais qu'il avait retenu. On utilisait la plupart du temps le pouvoir de façon instinctive, ce qui était particulièrement utile lors d'un combat mais, utiliser cette magie en prononçant des paroles permettait plus de précision et une plus grande puissance. Un globe de lumière de forma au dessus de sa main. Quand Harry eut fini de le former, il le dirigea vers Voldemort qui ne semblait pas inquiété le moins du monde.

-Je vois Harry, il y a de la place pour le progrès, beaucoup de place !

Harry vit rouge en se souvenant avoir dit une phrase semblable lors d'un cours particulièrement minable de l'AD. L'un des premiers d'ailleurs ! Il puisa dans ses dernières forces afin de renforcer son attaque, mais il voyait bien qu'elle était encore à l'état de bouillon et que elle ne lui correspondait pas. Tout du moins pas encore !

Il allait lancer son attaque quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, un mangemort complètement essoufflé, baguette à la main et des cheveux blonds platine dépassants de sa cagoule fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Maître, H… Son regard se posa sur Harry en train de menacer son maître et aussitôt, avant que le jeune homme ne puisse réagir, il lança alors comme si c'était un réflexe « Avada Kedevra »

Harry se rendit alors compte que tout son potentiel magique se trouvait dans le globe de lumière situé au bout de sa main. Si il voulait ériger un bouclier, il devrait absorber la magie du globe afin de la recycler. Trop lent ! Il n'avait qu'une chance, arrêter le sort avec le globe d'énergie. Il commença à diriger le globe vers l'éclair vert mais, manque de chance, avant d'avoir fait la moitié du chemin il sentit une vague de chaleur qui précédait le sort mortel au niveau du torse avant que celui-ci le touche. Il fut projeté en arrière, touché par l'Avada Kedavra.

* * *

Voila, c'est fini! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic, et aussi ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit message.

Je compte sur vous !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour les gens, je suis (encore) un petit peu en retard sur ce coup mais, le chapitre est plus long !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

En voyant que le sort l'avait touché, Harry n'eut qu'une pensée :

-Mais quel con !

Le jeune homme fut propulsé contre le mur, son verre de bieraubeurre se brisa au sol et Nagini fut propulsé au sol. Il sentait le sort se diffuser dans son corps en partant du point d'impact, mais il essayait de résister. Son esprit combattait mais une pensée parasite le gênait de plus en plus, le besoin de dormir, de repos. Il allait abdiquer mais il sentit une nouvelle force venir en lui.

Au cœur de son être, une créature se réveillait pour la seconde fois à l'intérieur de son hôte. Son chant retentit, puissant, repoussa la magie.

Un halo de feu entoura Harry, puis s'éteignit, il tomba doucement au sol et sentit un poids sur son épaule, il leva les yeux et croisa ceux d'un phénix. Non pas un phénix comme Fumseck, mais un phénix plus grand, avec des plumes qui brillaient comme-ci elles étaient éclairées de l'intérieur.

Un sifflement admiratif retentit, poussé par le mage qui caressait son serpent, complètement terrifié.

-Eh bien Harry, je ne pensais pas te voir une seconde fois repousser le sortilège de mort !

-Je ne pensais pas survivre une seconde fois ! répondit le jeune homme furieux en parcourant la pièce du regard, afin de trouver le blondinet qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui lancer un sortilège de mort. Celui-ci était resté à sa place, immobile. Harry fixa sa cagoule du regard et elle se consuma, c'était Lucius Malfoy.

- Lucius, je vois que tu as gardé tes vieux réflexes, mais la prochaine fois, avant de tuer quelqu'un, réfléchis ! Ca peut sembler dur pour quelqu'un comme toi mais crois-moi, avec de l'entraînement on y arrive ! dit le jeune homme en s'approchant doucement du mangemort.

Le globe de lumière qu'il avait formé était resté tel quel et il le tendit vers Lucius. Celui-ci sentit une vague de chaleur alors que la magie allait entrer en contact avec sa peau. Il était immobilisé, il voulait de déplacer, partir en courant mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient pas. Il voulut alors lancer un sort au brun mais sa main refusa de diriger sa baguette en direction du jeune homme et ses lèvres ne l'écoutèrent même pas quand il leur demanda de murmurer un sort. Il attendait la mort, sans bouger, mais contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait, Harry ne le tua pas. Il préféra absorber la magie du globe et regarda le blond.

-Si tu parles de ce que tu viens de voir à quiconque… Et pour avoir voulu me tuer, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

-Tu n'as sans doute pas été informé du fait que Harry est devenu un allié, mais comme personne n'était au courant, je ne t'en blâme pas mais, tu savais que j'étais dans cette pièce et pourtant, tu n'as pas frappé avant d'entrer. C'est un manque de respect évident et en conséquence, tu seras châtié. Tu recevras ma punition après celle de Harry. Puis, le mage tendit sa baguette et son serviteur fut expulsé dans le couloir.

La porte claqua et Malfoy se mit à trembler. Il redoutait les punitions promises. Mais, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que le survivant faisait avec son maître. Il entendit des pas venir du couloir dans sa direction, il partit alors le plus rapidement possible, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ses montrer ainsi, les cheveux en bataille, les habits désordonnés et surtout le pantalon humide. Il restait un Malfoy après tout.

De l'autre côté de la porte, le survivant examinait son nouveau compagnon à plumes, celui-ci poussa un cri contrarié quand Harry regarda à un endroit personnel pour déterminer son sexe.

-C'est un mâle ! Dit le vieux bibliothécaire du manoir Potter.

-Merci ! répondit le jeune homme avant de pousser un cri de surprise. Depuis quand es-tu arrivé ? Dit-il en se retournant, alors que le pauvre animal qu'il martyrisait profitait de ce moment de répit pour se percher sur son épaule.

-Au moment où vous avez commencé à torturer ce pauvre phoenix !

Tom regarda l'elfe quelques instants.

-Comment as-tu passé mes barrières personnelles ?

-C'est mon vieil ami qui m'a donné un coup de pouce, répondit la petite créature verte en jetant en regard complice à l'oiseau qui se mit à pousser la chansonnette. Tom se mit à grimacer comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait le chant du phénix.

-Fais taire ta bestiole Harry !

-Inutile maître Harry, je suis seulement venu vous chercher. Le manoir à besoin de vous !

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se prépara à transplanner mais il changea d'avis, il voulait tester le nouveau moyen de transport qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait vu Dumbledore utiliser si souvent son phoenix que cela lui faisait envie. Le volatile comprenant ce que voulait le jeune homme empoigna son épaule avec plus de vigueur, Harry sentit une douce chaleur et se retrouva dans l'entrée de son manoir. Le décor avait changé depuis le jour de la renaissance du vieux bâtiment. Le marbre sur le sol était poli, des cristaux lumineux étaient suspendus au plafond mais surtout, le décor donnait une grande impression de richesse. On avait l'impression que tout avait été nettoyé avec une armada de brosses à dents. Les quelques elfes de maison qui s'étaient cachés dans un recoin sentirent leur cœur s'emplir de fierté en voyant le regard admiratif de leur maître.

Harry suivit son bibliothécaire qui semblait savoir beaucoup de choses, le phénix lui préféra aller faire un tour dans le jardin qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis plusieurs décennies. Alors qu'ils traversaient des couloirs que le jeune homme n'avait pas eu le temps de visiter, Harry demanda à son elfe :

-D'où vient ce phoenix ?

-De votre sang, comme beaucoup de choses ici. Il est ce que l'on pourrait appeler le totem de votre famille. Alors que moi et les murs de ce manoir sommes ici pour protéger les trésors et les livres présents ici, lui est ici pour vous protéger. Mais il a la fâcheuse habitude de ne se manifester que pour les Potter qui selon lui valent la peine. C'est pour cette raison que votre père a été tué si facilement.

-Mais il ne m'a jamais aidé jusqu'ici !

-Ah bon, donc selon vous votre survie au sort de Voldemort est due à la chance ?

-Je me suis toujours demandé comment j'avais survécu.

-Vous le savez maintenant !

-Mais pourquoi est-il si différent de Fumseck ?

-Pourquoi un labrador est si différent d'un chiwawa ? Ce sont tous deux des phoenix mais d'espèces différentes.

-Y a-t-il des différences dans les pouvoirs qu'ils possèdent ?

-Il y en a mais très peu. Nous sommes arrivés !

Ils se trouvaient devant une porte de grande taille sur laquelle étaient gravées de multiples runes. Harry tendit la main pour la pousser mais il la traversa. Il se trouvait dans une salle sombre où les seules sources de lumière étaient les cinq coupes qui étaient à l'origine de la renaissance du manoir.

-Je suis sensé faire quoi là ? C'est à ce moment que son phénix apparut sur un perchoir que le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué.

-Je pense qu'il est temps d'élever de nouvelles défenses autour du manoir.

-Pourquoi ? Celles qui sont en place ne sont pas suffisantes ?

-Non, tout d'abord, il faut ajouter la maison de Square Grimaud au domaine. Cette possession est une faille non négligeable dans notre système de défense. Nos ennemis vont rapidement s'en rendre compte.

-Nos ennemis ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Le manoir Potter est le premier lieu de rassemblements de connaissances magiques. De plus, nous possédons de nombreux artefacts magiques trop puissants pour êtres gardé à la banque Gringotts. Les connaissances, c'est le pouvoir. Par exemple, il n'y a qu'un endroit qui possède des connaissances sur l'art que vous avez choisi, le pouvoir à part nous. De nombreuses créatures magiques aimeraient avoir cela en leur possession.

-Mais, pourquoi, pendant que le manoir était détruit personne ne s'est emparé de tous ces objets ?

-Il faut savoir que, notre plus grande richesse est notre bibliothèque, or à chaque destruction du manoir, ses livres prennent feu. Ils sont détruits et seules ces cinq coupes peuvent les restaurer.

-Comment puis-je faire, je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Mon rôle est d'enseigner à tous les Potter ce genre de choses. Placez vous devant les coupes. Vous avez déjà eu la révélation de la quasi intégralité du pouvoir.

-Quand ?

-A l'apparition de votre phénix, vous avez été tellement surpris par votre survie que vous n'avez rien remarquée.

Harry hausa les épaules et se plaça là où on le lui demandait. Il utilisa son pouvoir mais rien ne sa passa. Il laissa vagabonder son esprit dans l'espace qui l'entourait comme il en avait l'habitude quand il utilisait cette forme de magie. Il sentit une certaine puissance au niveau des coupes mais il avait beau se concentrer, il ne discernait rien. Il eut l'idée de concentrer son pouvoir sur ses yeux. Il ferma les yeux et posa une couche de magie comme une paire de lentilles, quand il les rouvrit, Harry vit une douce aura dans laquelle baignait la pièce. Il se concentra sur les coupes et vit alors d'où venait cette impression de puissance, les coupes brillaient comme des soleils. Il vit qu'elles avaient chacune une aura différente et elles se repoussaient mutuellement. En ce concentrant suffisamment, Harry parvint à les associer entre elles. Il se déconnecta du pouvoir et revint dans le monde réel pour voir quel était le résultat de ses efforts.

Un cristal flottait au dessus des coupes qui disparurent dans le sol. Harry s'approcha du cristal et l'effleura. Il se sentit plonger à l'intérieur et ce fut la voix de son elfe qui le ramena à la réalité.

-Pensez à ajouter le square Grimaud au domaine !

Harry acquiesça et effleura à nouveau le cristal. Il pensa à la maison de son feu parrain et aussitôt, il se retrouva devant elle. Elle était couverte de sorts, ils ressemblaient à des toiles d'araignée le plus souvent dorées ou argentée qui formaient une multitude de dômes. Il pensa tout d'abord à sort fidelitas et, tous les sorts disparurent sauf un, qui semblait plus lumineux que les autres. Usant du pouvoir, il sectionna un à un les filaments de la toile d'araignée et bientôt, le sort disparut. Puis, il pensa à protéger la demeure. Quelques sorts apparurent et il les plaça un à un. Puis, il connecta le square à son manoir et aussitôt, il sentit le pouvoir des cinq coupes passer par lui pour se connecter au square Grimaud. Quelques sorts de nettoyage apparurent, et d'autres sorts de protections.

Harry sentit son esprit revenir dans son corps et le vieil elfe lui dit :

-Je pense que vous avez compris quelle était la nature de cette pièce ?

-C'est le cœur du manoir ?

-Exactement, les pouvoirs de votre famille reposaient essentiellement sur les quatre éléments. Chacun d'eux est présent sur le domaine. Il y a une forêt, un lac, plusieurs volcans et de l'air.

-Et mon sang est la clé qui permet de les assembler !

-Oui, nous sommes à l'emplacement du noyau magique. Ce cristal permet de diriger la puissance des éléments et chacun de ses symboles représente un des sorts qui sont en sommeil ici. Sur cette partie du mur, il s'agît des sorts de défense optionnels.

Harry s'approcha de la large portion du mur qu'on lui montrait et regarda les multiples runes.

-Un des livres des Potter donne la traduction de ces signes.

Harry effleura l'un deux et sentit comme un léger choc électrique, le cristal s'illumina un bref instant puis se mit à tourner sur lui-même. Puis, son elfe lui montra chacun des signes en lui expliquant la signification des signes puis il les activit. Pendant que son phoenix piquait un somme. Ceci fait, l'elfe lui dit que c'était fini.

-Pendant que j'y pense, quel est le nom de mon phénix ?

-C'est à vous de le trouver. (**Nda :** en fait, je n'ai pas d'idée, donc c'est à vous de trouver !)

-Au lieu de passer votre temps à me demander de trouver, vous ne pourriez pas m'expliquer ?

Avec un petit sourire : « Ce serait moins drôle ! »

Harry allait partir, fatigué mais une parole de son elfe le retint :

-J'ai oublier de vous parler de ce sort un peu spécial dit l'elfe. En montrant une rune dorée.

-A quoi sert ce sort ?

-Il active le stade de quidditch !

Harry rentra dans le manoir par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle s'ouvrit automatiquement à son approche. La chambre avait été redécoré depuis sa première nuit. Les peluches et les hochets, il avait passé l'âge. Elle était tapissée de poster de quidditch de toutes les équipes montrant les figures les plus risquées. Il posa son balai qui alla se ranger automatiquement dans son armoire. Puis il appela Dobby qu'il avait promu depuis peu elfe en chef.

-Dobby, rassemble tous les elfes dans la salle de réunion s'il te plaît.

-Oui, Harry Potter.

Harry alla dans la dite salle de réunion puis, il regarda l'armada d'elfes qui l'attendaient.

-Bonjour tout le monde.

-Bonjour maître,répondirent- ils dans un bel ensemble.

-Bien, que tous les elfes qui ne travaillent pas à Poudlard s'avançent, vous aussi Dobby et Kreattur.

-Huit elfes s'avancèrent. Harry vit que le bibliothécaire ne s'était pas donné la peine de venir.

-Bien, je vais vous donner des instructions, tout d'abord je veux que vous retourniez travailler à Poudlard. Vous aller être mes oreilles et mes yeux là-bas. Et j'espère que vous saurez faire preuve de toute la discrétion nécessaire. Vous m'écrirez chaque soir un rapport mais pas directement. Vous enverrez ensuite à Dobby tous vos textes. Il a passé suffisamment de temps avec moi pour savoir ce qui est important. S'il veut bien demande au bibliothécaire de l'aider. N'oubliez pas, vous devez garder les secrets de vos maîtres. Or je ne vous demanderais pas de secrets vous ayant été révélés avant mon premier appel, mais vous n'êtres plus vraiment attachés aux occupants de Poudlard. Sinon, comportez vous comme d'habitude.

Tous les elfes s'inclinèrent et dans un crac retentissant, ils disparurent. Harry se tourna vers les elfes restants.

-Bien, je sais que le manoir est grand, surtout que je l'ai agrandi tout à l'heure, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous n'aurez pas à vous occuper du ménage, un de mes sorts s'en occupe. Vous vérifierez seulement que les sorts que j'ai mis en place ne sont pas défaillants. Sinon, vous irez vous occuper de ma maison à Londres, le square Grimaud. Et, je sais que cela risque d'être dur mais je veux que vous vous occupiez de Kreattur. Il est complètement malade je vous l'accorde, et il faudra aussi le surveiller. Kreattur, je t'interdis formellement de quitter le domaine. Tu auras le droit de te rendre dans la maison de Sirius mais jamais autre part.

Les elfes s'inclinèrent puis disparurent. Seul Dobby resta et Harry lui dit qu'il allait partir. Il ne restait pas manger mais peut-être qu'il reviendrait pour la nuit.

L'elfe s'inclina puis disparut. Harry disparut pour réapparaître dans sa suite. Il prit une douche enfila une robe neuve puis se rendit dans la suite de Voldemort, souriant en pensant à Malfoy.

Quand Harry et Voldemort entrèrent côte à côte dans la grande salle du château, ils s'assirent à une table qui faisait face à celle ou étaient assis les mangemorts. Ils commencèrent le repas, mais au moment du plat de résistance Harry appela Malfoy.

Un homme cagoulé se leva et se plaça face à Harry.

-Bien Lucius, je pense que tu n'auras pas besoin de ceci. D'un mouvement, Harry lui arracha sa cagoule. Tu penses que tu t'es bien conduit aujourd'hui ?

-Oui maître.

-Tu as raison, donc je vais te donner ce que tu mérites. Quelque chose que tu adores !

D'un geste théâtral, Harry fit apparaître une… balle rose. Puis, il l'agita quelques secondes et la lança à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Va chercher !

Le blond traversa la salle, prit la balle pour chien puis revint face à Harry et lui tendit en se mettant à genoux.

-Mais non Lucius, fais le comme d'habitude !

Le blond fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait mieux fait de ne pas faire, il croisa le regard de l'héritier des ténèbres. Harry prit alors le contrôle de son corps et à partir de ce moment, Lucius fut sa marionnette. Harry relança la balle et sous le regard de la salle, Lucius se lança à sa poursuite en jappant et à quatre pattes. Il attrapa la balle avec ses dents, joua quelques secondes avec puis la rapporta à Harry. Ce dernier lui caressa le crâne comme à un chien puis il recommença ce petit manége deux ou trois fois. Puis, quand le blond lui rapporta sa balle, il la fit disparaître et lança un os sur le sol. Le blond se jeta sur l'os et se mit à le ronger. Harry dit aux mangemorts :

-Eh bien, vous ne pensez pas que notre ami mérite une récompense ? Le dit ami se mit alors à faire le beau comme un chien qui mendie pendant un repas. Un des mangemorts jeta alors quelques reliefs de son repas sur le sol et le blond se jeta dessus en manifestant sa joie à grands bruits. Beaucoup de mangemorts se prêtèrent au jeu mais lassé, Harry y mit fin en rappelant le blond. Il lui rendit le contrôle de son corps, le mangemort se redressa et reprit une pose digne sous les regards des autres mangemorts amusés.

_-N'oublie jamais ce que je t'ai dit, ne me trahis plus jamais,l_ui dit-il dans son esprit puis il quitta la salle en tournant le dos au seigneur des ténèbres.

Quant au dit Seigneur des Ténèbres, il affichait un sourire ravi, celui qu'il avait choisi comme héritier avait compris que quand on voulait punir un subordonné, il fallait s'attaquer à ce qu'il tient le plus. Lucius par exemple tenait le nom des Malfoy comme sacré et durant quelques minutes, il l'avait traîné dans la boue.

Voldemort leva sa baguette, Lucius n'ayant pas reçu d'instructions était resté à sa place, debout sous les yeux de tous. Il était maintenant temps de donner la punition promise, et aujourd'hui, il allait se surpasser !

* * *

Voila, ça vous à plus ? J'aimerais que les lecteurs qui ont une idée de nom pour le phénix se manifestent, moi je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de truc.

J'ai du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire alors si vous pouviez laisser un petit message, sa fait toujours plaisir, comme précédemment je m'adresse aux lecteurs qui m'on mis en alerte.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un message.


	8. Chapter 8

Je suppose que si je dis « Désolé pour le retard » vous n'allez pas me pardonner ? Désolé pour le retard mais, j'ai une très bonne excuse !

J'ai décidé de revoir à fond tous les événements qui se dérouleront à Poudlard car je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait un vide dans le scénario que j'avais imaginé.

Je suis en train d'imaginer de nouveaux personnages mais je dois avouer que dans cette matière j'ai moins de talents que d'autres.

* * *

Un jeune homme marchait au beau milieu d'une foule compacte, un parchemin dans une main. Il réussit à échapper aux nombreux moldus autour de lui et entra dans un petit bar, il traversa rapidement la salle avant que Tom le barman ou un de ses fans ne le remarquent. Il activa le sort du mur via le pouvoir, faute d'avoir une baguette réelle et passa sous l'arche ainsi formée. Le chemin de traverse n'avait rien à voir avec la rue qu'il venait de quitter, de nombreuses boutiques étaient fermées et les rues étaient vides. Seuls de petit groupes osaient faire leurs courses.

Harry passa rapidement devant la boutique des Weasley toujours plus colorée et avec des affiches qui auraient données des envies de meurtre à plus d'un mangemort. Heureusement pour les jumeaux, ils étaient sous la protection de l'héritier. Celui-ci avait interdit toute attaque visant cette boutique, il était après tout leur actionnaire principal et le seul. Les mangemorst n'avaient pas cherché à comprendre. En effet, le jeune homme avait découvert plusieurs nouvelles techniques de torture et ce pauvre Voldemort s'était vu dans l'obligation de faire enlever de nouveaux médicomages pour l'infirmerie de son château.

Le jeune brun vit enfin le but de son voyage droit devant lui, la banque sorcière, Gringots était en vue. Il entra en relisant le message de bienvenue des gobelins, il se souvint qu'un jour il en avait été impressionné, ce qui le fit sourire. Il poussa la porte et fut surpris de voir autant de monde dans la banque. En effet, les gobelins avaient prévus la pénurie de visiteurs dans le chemin et avaient mis en place une zone de transplanage pour les sorciers peu désireux de visiter le chemin. Le règne de la terreur de Voldemort portait des fruits.

Il fut surpris quand un gobelin qui passait par là, une pile de parchemins dans les bras s'arrêta net en le voyant et sa courbette lui fit croire une minute qu'il s'agissait d'un elfe de maison sous polynectar.

-Monsieur Potter, nous attendions votre visite d'un jour à l'autre, je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre.

Sans s'assurer que le jeune homme le suivait bien, le gobelin laissa en plan ce qu'il faisait pour le faire traverser de nombreuses portes. Puis il demanda avec force courbettes au jeune Potter de patienter quelques secondes et le laissa dans une salle d'attente.

Harry n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, en effet, on vint rapidement le chercher pour le mener dans un immense bureau ou un gobelin trônait derrière son bureau. Harry s'avança et le gobelin lui proposa une boisson, que Harry accepta avec plaisir. C'était à peine si le gobelin ne faisait pas de courbettes.

-Monsieur Potter, depuis quelques jours vous avez atteint votre majorité, je me trompe ?

-Pas le moins du monde !

-Bien, dans ce cas je pense qu'il est temps de fermer votre compte jeune. Vous n'en aurez pas besoin ! Veuillez me confier votre clé, votre or sera transféré dans un autre coffre. Harry s'exécuta et le gobelin confia la clé à un de ses congénères appelé à l'aide d'une sonnette.

-Bien, avant tout je pense utile de vous montrer vos possessions dans la banque. Le gobelin se leva et passa dans une salle attenante ou un wagon était présent, un wagon magnifique avec une banquette de velours. Le gobelin fit entrer Harry et tapa un numéro de coffre. Puis il tourna une molette et le wagon démarra. Harry demanda à quoi servait la petite molette et le gobelin lui répondit qu'elle réglait la vitesse des wagons.

-Mais, je suis venu un jour et on m'a assuré que la vitesse n'était pas réglable !

-C'est vrai mais seulement pour certains clients !

-Je vois… répondit le jeune homme avant de tourner la molette à fond.

* * *

Quelques minutes et après avoir manqué de dérailler de nombreuses fois, le wagon arriva. Harry regretta amèrement d'avoir eu l'audace de lancer le wagon à sa vitesse maximale. Le gobelin lui était resté impassible, mais Harry crut le voir vaciller pendant qu'il tournait une clef dans la serrure de la porte d'un coffre.

Depuis la première fois qu'il était venu à Gringots, Harry s'était habitué à voir son coffre plein d'or, mais quand il vit que celui qu'on venait d'ouvrir était encore plus bondé de pièces, et qu'il faisait la taille d'un piscine municipale, il eut un peu de mal à refermer la bouche.

-Monsieur Potter, la banque vous offre comme cadeau de bienvenue une bourse en cuir de dragon avec antivol intégré.

-Ah, c'est gentil de votre part, dit le jeune homme en se rappelant l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa propre bourse. Il entra dans son coffre et remplit la bourse que le gobelin lui tendait. Il la glissa dans sa poche.

-Si vous ne disposez pas d'assez de liquide, je peux faire ouvrir un autre de vos seize coffres.

-Non merci, c'est gentil mais je n'en ai pas besoin ,répondit le jeune homme.

-Bien, maintenant je vais vous accompagner au coffre des trésors Potter. Inutile de prendre le wagon, il se trouve très prés d'ici.

Le jeune homme et le banquier passèrent devant les portes de plusieurs coffres et arrivèrent devant une porte plus grande que les autres. Deux autres gobelins les attendaient devant la porte. Sur un signe ils passèrent leurs ongles comme pour le coffre dans lequel la pierre philosophale était enfermée. La porte s'ouvrit sur un mur bleu. Les gobelins s'écartèrent et Harry s'approcha du mur. Il tendit le bras et celui-ci traversa l'écran bleu. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans la salle. Qui lui rappela étrangement le bric-à-brac de la salle sur demande, il y avait de tout, des épées, des armures, des tapisseries soigneusement roulées et encore bien d'autres choses qui correspondaient à la fois au contenu du bureau de Dumbledore et à celui de nombreuses boutiques de l'allée des embrumes.

Sans s'inquiéter de savoir d'où venait le squelette qui était sur son chemin, Harry s'empara de l'objet posé à son côté, le mit dans une poche de sa robe heureusement modifiée et qui aurait pu contenir une bonne partie du contenu de cette pièce. Il venait de faire une très bonne découverte, exceptionnelle même, voir unique.

Harry s'empressa de sortir content de sa trouvaille. Il ne regarda même pas le reste du contenu de la pièce. Le gobelin l'attendait dehors, ils partirent vers son bureau, d'ailleurs le jeune homme ne retint pas la leçon de l'aller et il se sentait nauséeux sur son fauteuil. Le gobelin lui parlait mais il ne saisit pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Puis, la créature magique tendit à Harry quelques papiers et un stylo en lui disant qu'il devait signer ici, ici, ici, ici et ici.

Le jeune homme lut les premières lignes et comprit qu'il devait signer pour prendre officiellement possessions de certains objets particulièrement précieux. Il signa rapidement et le gobelin vérifia tout aussi rapidement les papiers puis il sortit et revint en poussant un chariot sur lequel était posé un coffre. Le gobelin se reposa quelques secondes puis il ouvrit le coffre et en sortit quelques classeurs.

-Voici les titres de propriétés de vos maisons en Europe. Pour celles d'Amérique d'Australie, d'Asie, et d'Afrique il faudra vous rendre sur place.

Harry hocha la tête, il n'était pas surpris, après tout son bibliothécaire lui avait parlé des _quelques _propriétés.

-Voici des autorisations de possessions d'objets à potentiel magique dangereux et de créatures magiques mortelles internationales dit-il en montrant plusieurs classeurs qu'il venait de sortir. Et enfin, il sortit une petite carte plastifiée, voici un passeport international s'appliquant à tous les membres du clan Potter.

-Comment se fait-il que j'ai droit à tout cela ?

-Les Potter ont souvent eu plus de pouvoir que certains ministres de la magie. Et ce depuis bien avant le moyen âge. D'ailleurs, une certaine intimité entre le clan et la famille royale explique l'origine de certaines pièces des bijoux de la couronne. Ce qui est vrai en Angleterre l'est aussi dans beaucoup d'autres pays.

-L'or ouvre beaucoup de portes !

-Je vois que vous avez tout compris à la politique ! Mais, il se trouve que le clan à rendu de grands services à à peu prés tout le monde magique à travers les siècles.

Le gobelin sortit une lettre qu'il ouvrit avec ce qui ressemblait étrangement à du respect. Puis il la tendit à Harry qui le parcourut sans rien comprendre, ce qui n'était pas surprenant étant donné que c'était du latin.

La lettre était écrite autour d'une image représentant un griffon et un phénix, entouré de symboles étranges. Harry releva les yeux et croisa le regard du gobelin qui lui tendait un couteau d'argent. Harry s'entailla peu profondément. Il commençait à en avoir marre de devoir verser son sang à tout va ! Il passa le pommeau du couteau sur sa blessure qui se referma. Puis il fit tomber une goutte de sang du couteau sur l'image. Elle se troubla comme de l'eau et un écrin sortit en créant de petites vagues. Puis l'écrin s'ouvrit comme une fleur pour dévoiler une bague sur un coussin brodé d'or. Harry la prit et l'enfila, elle était argentée, avec un griffon et un phénix et des dorures.

-Monsieur Potter, voici la preuve de votre appartenance au clan Potter. La famille la plus puissante du pays ! Cette bague à plusieurs propriétés, l'une d'elles est qu'elle prouve aux yeux de tous votre identité. De plus, elle peut aussi servir pour sceller une enveloppe.

-Et certaines personnes ont-elle aussi une telle bague ?

-Oui, ce genre d'anneau est transmis à tous les descendants majeurs des familles sorcières de plus de cinq générations, de plus, à l'aspect des ornements on peut souvent deviner à vu d'œil le rang d'une famille.

* * *

Harry était encore plongé dans la contemplation de l'ornement de son doigt quand il s'engagea sur le chemin de traverse. Il avait tout son temps, aujourd'hui aucune attaque n'était prévue. Il fit tout d'abord un tour dans les magasins habituels, afin de faire les courses inscrites sur la liste qui lui était parvenue. Il changea intégralement sa garde-robe sorcière au grand bonheur de la bourse de Mme Guipure, et fit un détour par l'allée des embrumes ou, contrairement au chemin de traverse il y avait foule. Puis, Harry s'isola dans une impasse sombre et déserte, appela son phénix et il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes.

* * *

La gare était déserte, pas âme qui vive à part le demi géant qui, un napperon, pardon, un mouchoir à la main sanglotait misérablement. Puis, un sifflement aigu se fit entendre et, sous un panache de vapeur apparut une grande locomotive rouge. Elle était entourée d'un escadron d'aurors sur des balais. Le train s'arrêta dans un grand grincement de freins et les aurors atterrirent. L'un d'eux s'approcha du demi géant pour prendre connaissance de son identité.

A l'arrière du train, un couple sortit du dernier compartiment. Il s'agissait d'un grand roux et… et d'une jeune femme qui avait dû perdre son peigne depuis déjà quelques années.

-Tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons plus l'approcher ! Dumbledore ne pourra plus assurer notre sécurité si jamais les partisans de tu-sais-qui décident de se venger ou de l'affaiblir en attaquant ses proches.

-Avec de la chance il est partit à la recherche des horcruxes et a décidé de ne pas venir à Poudlard.

-Je…

Ils arrivèrent aux cotés de Hagrid, qui parlait avec un jeune homme.Celui-ci dépassait de plusieurs têtes les premières années amassées autour d'eux .Il consolait manifestement le demi-géant. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, horrifiés. Ils n'avaient toujours pas réalisé ce qu'il se passait quand, le jeune homme se retourna.

Harry Potter adressa à ses deux anciens amis son sourire le plus hypocrite.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour bonjour. Bonne nouvelle, le chapitre 9 est _enfin _sortit. Vous pouvez le lire dés maintenant. Ce n'est pas pour chercher une mauvaise escuse mais, je tiens à signaler que ce retard n'est pas entiérement de ma faute. Ma bêta à deménagée, et en conséquence elle n'a plus internet. J'ai donc du attendre qu'elle veuille bien se rendre au starbucks pour m'envoyer les chapire.

Autre information, j'avais à l'origine prévu deux chapitres, mais j'ai décidé de les relier. Un gros vaut mieux que deux petit aprés tout.

Pendant qu j'y pense, avez-vous lu le dernier chef d'oeuvre de la littérature fantastique? Le nouveau bébé de la grande Johana Kate Rowling? J'ai nommé: _Harry Potter and the deathly hallows _? Perso, je suis en train de le lire mais etant donné mon niveau en anglais, je n'en suis toujours qu'au quatriéme chapitre? Mais doit-on vraiment le lire en entier pour se rendre compte du talent de son auteure?

Non!

Bonne lecture (j'espére):

* * *

-Ron, Hermione ! s'écria Harry.

-Harry !

-On ne t'avait pas vu dans le train, on pensait que tu ne viendrais pas.

-Oui, j'ai voulu ne pas venir au début mais, j'ai changé d'avis.

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Le survivant fit une grimace.

Ils parlèrent quelques secondes à Harry puis, s'approchèrent des diligences. Ils s'installèrent puis Neville, Luna et Ginny entrèrent. Neville qui n'était pourtant pas réputé pour son sens de l'analyse vit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Harry était installé dans un coin de la diligence et le duo dans le coin opposé. Il ne chercha pas plus loin et entra en distribuant un sourire à la cantonade.

Après que tout le monde se fut confortablement installé, la diligence démarra ainsi qu'une conversation entre Neville et Harry. Conversation qui dura jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard.

Les élèves se rendirent dans la grande salle et attendirent les 1ére année. Ils arrivèrent bientôt précédés par le professeur Filtwick portant à bout de bras l'habituel chapeau rapiécé. Il le posa avec déférence sur un tabouret puis s'installa dans un coin et attendit l'arrivée des autres professeurs. Bientôt, la porte de la salle annexe s'ouvrit et tous les professeurs entrèrent précédés par McGonagal, toujours aussi rigide. Les nouveaux élèves tremblèrent ainsi que quelques anciens sous son regard.

Après un petit signe de la nouvelle directrice, les élèves commencèrent à passer sous le choixpeau dans l'ordre alphabétique, sous les applaudissements des élèves des maisons qui leurs avaient étés désignées. Puis quand le dernier élève fut passé, la nouvelle directrice se leva.

Hermione, elle, semblait de plus en plus impatiente et Harry n'était pas près à croire que c'était dans la perspective du banquet. Il lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait. Et elle lui jeta un regard courroucé.

-Si tu n'as pas été capable d'écouter ce qui s'est dit l'année dernière, tu vas être capable d'attendre quelques minutes que le Professeur McGonagal le dise elle-même.

-Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année, ou une première année à Poudlard, je sais que vous devez vous impatienter mais je pense utile de rappeler ce que j'ai dit l'année dernière et que, bien entendu seuls certain ont écoutés.

Tous les élèves baissèrent le regard à part Hermione qui jeta à la foule un regard vainqueur et Harry qui décidément commençait à en avoir marre de toute ce mystère et cette attente.

-Dans le cadre d'un projet éducatif, plusieurs élèves de différents pays sont venus effectuer leur septième année dans notre magnifique école. Je vous prie de bien vouloir les accueillir à Poudlard.

Plusieurs élèves entrèrent alors, ils avaient tous des vêtements bariolés et étranges. Le professeur Filtwick sortit une nouvelle liste de sa poche et énuméra les noms des étrangers qui se faisaient dévorer des yeux. Ceux-ci enfilaient le choipeaux puis se dirigeaient vers la table qui leur était désignée. A chaque pas, leurs robes devenaient de plus en plus sombres pour finir comme celle du parfait apprenti sorcier.

Harry quant à lui préféra demander à Hermione le nouveau mot de passe de la tour de Gryffondor, certain que Ron l'avait déjà oublié. Ceci fait il s'empressa de se servir dans les plats qui venaient d'apparaître avant que le goinfre roux de service ne lui laisse que les os.

* * *

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, alors que presque tous les élèves étaient arrivés depuis longtemps Harry traversa la grande salle sous les regards inquisiteurs habituels, les élèves voulaient savoir comment il allait se comporter sans le vieux fou à ses côtés et quelques nouveaux élèves étrangers et première année le découvraient sans se gêner pour faire des commentaires. Quant à ceux qui parlaient de lui à la table des Gryffondor, ils étaient faciles à repérer. Tous amassés autour de la famille Crivey, qui s'était enrichie de l'arrivée de la petite dernière dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom et ce malgré tous les éloges que lui avait fait son frère aîné dans la salle commune.

Harry s'assit à table devant Hermione qui lui tendit son emploi du temps avec en prime un regard du genre « tu aurais pu faire un effort et te lever plus tôt », Harry lui rendit un regard du genre « Mêle toi de tes affaires ».

Il fut ravi de voir qu'il avait à l'instant cours de DCFM, de quoi le mettre de bonne humeur pour le reste de la journée.

-Tu penses quoi de la nouvelle prof de DCFM Harry ? demanda Ron.

Harry fut ravi de voir qu'il avait repris son rôle du meilleur ami un peu benêt. Savoir qu'on ne plaisait pas à quelqu'un ça allait encore mais le voir répugner à se mettre à vos côtés ça devenait rapidement soûlant.

-Tu n'as quand même pas peur de Tonks ?

-Tonks ?

Ron regarda la vielle prof à l'ai strict et aux cheveux blancs attachés en chignon puis revint à Harry ?

-Tu as pensé à faire changer tes lunettes avant de revenir à Poudlard ?

-Tu as déjà vu une personne normale avec une langue bleue ?

Ron revint à la vielle prof décrépie et la vit prendre une bouchée pain au chocolat. Il vit quelque chose de bleu au fond de sa langue.

Harry jeta un regard amusé à Ron qui n'arrivait pas à quitter la nouvelle prof des yeux, il semblait surpris de s'être fait ainsi abuser alors que ce n'était certainement pas la première fois. Harry se leva, un toast a la main et partit dans son dortoir chercher les affaires dont il aurait besoin pendant les cours.

* * *

Un imposant groupe attendait devant la salle de cours, en effet celui-ci était en commun avec les serpentards. Le professeur arriva, et alors qu'elle allait fermer la porte, Harry arriva. Il entra rapidement tout en faisant un clin d'œil à la prof. Celle-ci s'assura que personne ne pouvait la voir et tira une langue verte. Puis le jeune homme partit s'asseoir aux côtés des ses deux _amis. _

-Bien, je pense que tout le monde est là, petit regard appuyé sur un certain brun…, je me présente, je suis le professeur Tonks, et je serais votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je sais ce que sont les relations gryffondors/serpentards, et pour cause j'ai le souvenir d'avoir flanquée une bonne raclée à certains au nom de ces relations… Je vais donc vous demander de ne pas vous taper dessus. Soyez patients, la moitié de mes cours sera consacrée aux duels magiques. Et, pour être certaine que vous vous donniez à fond, j'ai eue l'idée de ne faire que des affrontements entre les maisons.

Plusieurs des gryffondors eurent un sourire, se souvenant de certains cours donnés dans une certaine salle derrière une certaine tapisserie représentant certains trolls en tutu. Bientôt, une respectable portion des serpentards se verrait dans l'obligation de réserver leur lit à l'infirmerie. De plus, pendant l'été, un manuel des meilleurs sortilèges facétieux avait été édité par un certain couple de jumeaux. Appris par cœur par les jeunes sorciers car ce manuel avait été (comme bien d'autres) prohibé dans l'enceinte du château.

Tonks sortit une liste de sa poche, la déroula et commença à former des duos. Petit à petit, tous les élèves se levèrent pour se placer prés du tableau. Bientôt, Harry fut seul, il ne lui avait pas échappé que Tonks avait sautée son nom car la liste était dans l'ordre alphabétique. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un jeune homme qui était assis dans un coin de la salle, il ne l'avait pas remarqué et c'était ce qui lui avait fait croire qu'il était le dernier.

Tonks leur fit alors un signe discret et ils se levèrent pour la rejoindre. Puis, les tables et les chaises disparurent.

-Bien, étant donné que chacun d'entre vous à son binôme, vous allez vous répartir dans la salle et au signal, vous commencerez les duels. Harry, dit-elle moins fort afin que seul le jeune homme et Harry puissent l'entendre, étant donné que tu n'est pas à un niveau comparable à celui des autres tu vas affronter le meilleur élève étranger.

L'autre jeune homme s'avança.

-Il a eu de très bons résultats à l'examen d'entrée. Elle leur tendit une paire de pendentifs. Avec ça vous n'aurez pas à vous soucier de blesser un de vos camarades. C'est utilisé par les aurors lors des examens de duel, pour ne pas blesser le jury ou le public. Prenez en soin, je n'en ai qu'une paire.

Il enfilèrent chacun un pendentif et se cherchèrent un endroit pour combattre.

-Comment t'appelle tu ? Demanda Harry.

-Christopher, dit Chris.

Sachant qu'il n'avait aucun besoin de se présenter, Harry salua. Puis il attendit que son adversaire engage le combat. Celui-ci envoya alors un rayon de couleur bleue. Il disparut à quelques centimètres du visage de Harry, mais la barrière qu'il avait activée se colora de bleu. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un bleu (nda : ), Harry changea alors de vision.

La véritable raison d'être de l'étrange rayon bleu lui apparut quand il essaya de faire disparaître le bouclier. Il vit alors le mince lien entre celui-ci et la baguette de son adversaire.

-Moi qui pensais que ça allait être marrant, dit Chris, mais tu n'es qu'un amateur. Il leva sa baguette et la baissa, le bouclier bleu devint alors un étau. Harry, complètement affolé, envoya des dizaines de sorts sur la muraille magique.Cela ne sembla pas marcher et la muraille continua à se rapprocher. Bientôt, le jeune homme ne put plus respirer et s'évanouit. La barrière disparut soudain et il tomba au sol. Ses lunettes se brisèrent et lui entaillèrent le visage. Une fille poussa alors un cri d'effroi.

Chris s'approcha du jeune homme inconscient et baissa la main vers lui. Il allait le toucher quand ses doigts le traversèrent. Aussitôt, les contours de Harry devinrent flous et il disparut en devenant de plus en plus flou.

-J'ai l'impression que c'était une illusion, susurra une voix à l'oreille de Chris. Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna d'un bond. Harry était à ses côtés et considérait avec attention l'espace vide laissé par l'illusion.

Chris leva sa baguette et lança un sort informulé qui ne donna rien à part une petite étincelle qui sortit de sa baguette.

-Bouchon magique… tu ne vas pas pouvoir me lancer de sort avant quelques minutes.

Chris eut un grand sourire, ferma les yeux, passa la main sur son bras, et lança un sort sur Harry. Sort qui rebondit sur la barrière magique que Harry avait érigée autour de Chris. Heureusement pour celui-ci, il le traversa sans dommages. Chris fit alors un mouvement complexe avec sa baguette et le bouclier se fragmenta. Aussitôt, une étrange onde de choc rouge se propagea autour de lui et traversa sans dommages les autres élèves grâces au pendentif de Tonks. Mais pour Harry, c'était un peu différent. Etant donné qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un sort concentré sous forme de rayon, il lui était impossible d'annuler le sort et il était trop tard pour lever un bouclier. La solution lui apparut alors comme une révélation.

Chris eut un sourire ravi quand il vit son onde de choc frapper de plein fouet Harry. Sourire qu'il perdit quand il vit que la lumière rouge qui entourait Harry n'était pas due à son sort mais aux flammes qui l'entouraient et semblaient le protéger. Elles disparurent soudain comme soufflées. Puis elles réapparurent à l'extrémité de la baguette de Harry. Pour partir en direction de Chris. Il allait les détourner quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de baguette.

Tonks claqua des doigts.

Les flammes disparurent.

La baguette de Chris réapparut, à ses pieds.

Il regardèrent autour d'eux et virent que tous les duels avaient cessés. Tous les élèves, dans un bel ensemble les regardaient. Serpentards comme gryffondors.

-Eh bien, je pense que cette démonstration vous aura été utile, s'exclama alors Tonks. Voici ce que je veux voir avant la fin de l'année. Mais en attendant, le cours n'est pas fini. Continuez tous vos duels. Harry, Christopher, trente points pour vos maisons respectives. Je pense que vous pouvez partir, vous l'avez bien mérité !

Ils rendirent leurs pendentifs à Tonks et sortirent ensemble de la salle. Harry avait quelques questions à poser à Chris.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la salle en silence. Puis, Harry fit un signe du menton vers un couloir sombre à proximité. Chris le suivit en silence. Le brun ouvrit un passage secret dans le mur. Ils entrèrent et fermèrent derrière eux.

-Ou as-tu appris à te battre en duel ?

-À Salem...

-Mais bien sûr... tu peux raconter des salades à McGo, mais pas à moi, aucune école de premier cycle n'apprendrait à quelqu'un des sorts comme ceux que tu utilises !

-Qui t'a dit que mes sorts n'étaient pas comme ceux des autres élèves ?

-Tonks à beau pouvoir changer de visage à volonté, il n'en reste pas moins que quand elle est ébahie, ça se voit !

-Tu sais, je ne crois pas pouvoir te dire un jour où j'ai appris la magie, mais chacun à ses secrets et puis, je vois qu'ici je ne suis pas le seul à avoir beaucoup de _pouvoir_.

Harry tressaillit, mais cette phrase pouvait tout aussi bien ne rien signifier. Il ne garda pas cet espoir après avoir entendu la seconde phrase de Chris.

-Tu as eu du mal à te passer de ta baguette ?

-Non, en tout cas moins que toi. Quand tu l'as perdue, tu n'as plus pu faire quoi que ce soit.

-En parlant de la perte de ma baguette, quand l'as-tu prise ?

-Après ta première attaque, quand je t'ai quasiment parlé dans l'oreille, c'était pour te distraire pendant que j'ordonnais à ton bras de relâcher la baguette. Ensuite, j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir pour créer un catalyseur magique de substitution et je te l'ai mis dans la main.

Christopher sembla réfléchir un instant puis il eut un étrange sourire et dit : « Tu as du avoir une bonne surprise au moment de ma dernière attaque ! »

-Je ne suis pas le seul dans le château qui ait appris une forme de magie sans baguette.

-As-tu des affinités avec le feu ?

-Moi non, mais un de mes amis oui... Comment as-tu reconnu le type de magie que j'emploie ?

Chris montra une bague qu'il avait au doigt.

-J'appartiens à un très vielle famille d'espions, or dés notre plus jeune âge nous devons apprendre à reconnaître tous les styles magiques afin de mieux s'en défendre ou de mieux les voler. Le pouvoir est le style de magie que nous envions le plus, il est fait pour nous ! Il est discret, on peut le mélanger aux autres styles magiques, il ne nécessite ni objet en particulier ou encore de rituels à pratiquer. C'est comme un couteau particulièrement aiguisé et en prime empoisonné que l'on pourrait cacher dans sa manche. Son utilisation ne laisse pas de traces ni d'empreintes magiques, il est précis...

-Tu n'as pas l'air très informé sur notre famille. Tu ne semble connaître que l'ancienne version du pouvoir, mais il y en a une autre, plus récente et beaucoup plus puissante. C'est celle-ci que je maîtrise.

-En quoi le pouvoir a-t-il évolué ? Vous l'avez mélangé à une autre sorte de magie ?

-Secret de famille ! Mais dis-moi, maintenant que j'y pense, quelle sorte de magie maîtrises-tu ?

-Runique.

-Ça consiste à quoi ?

-Je peux graver des symboles qui ont la même utilité que des sorts, cela permet d'ensorceler un objet sans que la magie puisse se fatiguer. Par exemple, la magie du choipeaux repose sur des runes.

-Je vois de quoi tu parles, chez-moi les sorts de ménage doivent êtres activés par des runes.

Chris lança à Harry un regard indigné à l'évocation de l'utilisation faite par les Potter de cette magie. Ils se quittèrent au moment où le cours de défense finissait.

Harry ne prit pas la peine d'attendre ses amis pour se rendre aux serres ou aurait lieu le cours de botanique. Il réfléchissait aux complications qu'entraînait la présence de Christopher. Il avait pu constater qu'il avait une puissance non négligeable, il serait un allié ou un ennemi de poids. Le tout était de savoir s'ils seraient amis ou ennemis.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'Harry était sous ses couvertures et bien partit pour dormir, il reçut un signal. Rapidement, il vérifia qu'aucun de ses camarades de dortoir ne faisait semblant de dormir puis il quitta ses couvertures, entoura son corps d'une cloche de silence et sortit du dortoir. Son phénix l'emmena directement à Godric's hollow ou il se prépara et rejoint Voldemort.

Il arriva pendant que celui-ci dégustait les hurlements de douleur d'un de ses mangemorts anonymes. Bien, au moins il était de bonne humeur juste avant l'arrivée de son héritier.

Le lord noir de retourna pour adresser au jeune homme un étrange sourire. D'un mouvement nonchalant de la main, son serviteur se retrouva projeté dans le couloir.

-Harry, je t'ai laissé quelques semaines pour améliorer tes compétences magiques. Je vais maintenant te tester. Si tu réussis, tu auras toutes mes félicitations, si tu échoues tu auras la mort. Tout ceci dit avec un sourire joyeux de père noël en train de sortir de sa hotte votre rêve d'enfant.

-Que devrais-je faire ? Demanda Harry, impassible. Voldemort préférait cette attitude plutôt que des supplications venant de lui.

- Tu penses que je vais te dire que tu as une demi-heure pour me blesser ou autre chose ?

-Non.

-Tu as raison, fit le Lord en sortant dans le couloir, ça va être simple, nous allons aller dans une salle spéciale et là, je vais te donner quatre outils tu pourras les utiliser à ta guise. Mais seulement un par un. Et tu détruiras l'outil que j'utilise.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence et traversèrent une bonne moitié du château. Arrivés dans une immense salle immaculée, Voldemort se rendit sur ce qui semblait être une estrade. Ensuite, une immense coupe apparut, au milieu dansait une immense flamme. Puis ce fut un grand rocher suivi par une piscine.

-Voici les quatre éléments, la magie élémentale est très puissante. Elle se base sur le maniement d'un d'entre eux. Elle ne permet pas de créer de sort mais peut se combiner à n'importe quelle autre. Par exemple le pouvoir.

Harry acquiesça et une muraille de feu se mit aussitôt protéger Voldemort. Harry concentra son pouvoir vers la grande torche et aussitôt, une boule de feu partit en direction du mage. Celui-ci ne fit même pas un geste et la boule de feu ne fit que renforcer la barrière de Voldemort.

-Dans un combat ou pour un bouclier, la simple magie ne peut vaincre celle d'un élément !

Un dard de roche s'élança en direction du mage et explosa sous la puissance d'une langue de feu partie à sa rencontre. Ce fut ensuite le tour d'une vague qui s 'évapora à quelques centimètres du mage. Harry essaya bien d'étouffer le feu en le privant d'air mais cela non plus n'eut aucun effet. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, trouva une idée et leva son bras comme pour désigner le mage. Il ferma la main et pointa l'index. À droite et à gauche de son doigt apparurent deux points rouge brillant. Il enflamma sa manche avec la torche et la feu lui brûla presque entièrement avant de sembler changer d'avis et de se mettre à tournoyer autour de son bras.

Le tourbillon de feu gagna rapidement en intensité et se sépara du bras du brun. Puis il fondit sur le mage. La barrière eut du mal à résister mais tint bon. Le mage regarda Harry étrangement.

-Il semble que tu ne sois pas encore prêt, mais tu as trouvé une solution de rechange. Pour cette raison, je ne vais pas te tuer. Mais comment as-tu su que le feu des phénix était élémental ?

-J'ai essayé.

Le mage quitta la salle et sur le bras d'Harry apparut son phénix. Le bibliothécaire avait raison, il n'était vraiment pas comme Fumseck.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans une certaine école de sorcellerie, une certaine auror aux cheveux roses tenait dans ses mains deux pendentifs. Pendentifs qui avaient été portés par deux élèves en classe de défense quelques heures plus tôt. Ils portaient tous les deux des fissures. La pauvre Tonks devrait donc avoir à l'oeil deux élèves et pas des moindres. Et donc, beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires en perspectives.

* * *

Et maintenant que vous avez terminé, que diriez-vous d'appuyer sur le petit bouton bleu "go"? Je compte sur vous et merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé une review au dernier chapitre! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, je suis désolé pour le temps d'attente mais bon, une fois de plus j'ai complétement réecrit le scénario de cette fic dans mon esprit car j'ai eu de nouvelles idées. C'est assez compliqué car, je déteste donner des détails inutiles et je me dois de trouver une place à chaque évenement. Qu'il soit mineur ou majeur, parfois même ceux que vous ne remarquez pas après plusieurs lectures!

Sur une note moins "joyeuse", j'ai remarqué que le nombre de reviews par chapitre a été divisé de plus de deux. Pour quelle raison? Ma fic prend une tournure que vous n'appréciez pas? Parceque vous avez un raisonnement du genre: "_Magyar prend six mois pour écrire un chapitre, je vais faire la même chose pour mon commanetaire_" et finalement vous oubliez? Ou situation analogue. Répondez moi!

Bon, assez blablaté! Il y a un temps pour tout, et celui de la lecture est arrivé!

Chapitre 10:

Certains se sont sûrement déjà demandé comment fonctionnait la hiérarchie dans l'armée des mangemorts de Voldemort, pourquoi ne pas demander à un sorcier rencontré sur le chemin de traverse ? Enfin, il est peu probable que le sorcier rencontré connaisse la réponse et à moins de vouloir provoquer une émeute, mieux vaut vous abstenir.

Pourquoi ne pas demander à ceux qui sont sensés connaître la réponse alors, ceux qui chaque jour luttent contre l'armée de ce lord noir craint de tous : les aurors. On vous donnerait sûrement une réponse où les mangemorts sont classés selon leur degré de cruauté envers les autres. Hypothèse complètement absurde d'ailleurs, sinon ce seraient les plus parfaits idiots qui auraient les commandes de l'armée du mage, or aux dernière nouvelles c'est cette même armée qui gagne la guerre… pas fou le Voldemort !

D'ailleurs, il est déconseillé de poser cette question à un auror, à moins de vouloir bénéficier de l'hospitalité des geôles du ministère.

Il reste une dernière solution, poser la question à un mangemort. Le narrateur décline toute responsabilisée en cas mort, mutilation, torture, ou autres sévices du même genre.

Admettons que vous ayez obtenu une réponse, si votre source est fiable, vous devriez maintenant savoir que les mangemorts sont répartis en 7 sections, chacune commandée par un capitaine ayant le droit de torturer légèrement tous les mangemorts, et _le _général, Lord Voldemort ayant absolument touts les droits. Les autres n'étaient que des sous-fifres…

Voici ce que savait Severus Rogue, fier mangemort de son état et capitaine de la 1ére division, comme l'attestait le I sur la tête du serpent de sa marque. Il allait à une réunion de l'état-major suivi de son fidèle porteur de café agréablement chaud, apporteur de chaussons moelleux, cireur de pompes, homme de ménage, souffre douleur,… Quedver.

Le maître des Potions entra dans une grande salle confortable où une table l'attendait ainsi que quatre autres capitaines. Quedver essaya bien d'entrer mais il le repoussa d'un sort, inutile de lui faire croire plus longtemps qu'il était convié à la réunion. Severus lui avait fait traverser le château par pur plaisir. Le meurtrier du vieux barbu s'assit dans l'attente du dernier capitaine. Celui-ci arriva bientôt. Contrairement à la plupart des capitaines, on ne connaissait pas sa véritable identité, seulement son pseudonyme, le Bourreau. Même le Lord l'appelait ainsi, capitaine de la quatrième division et préposé aux tortures, il était le seul à pouvoir tuer un mangemort sans autorisation préalable du Lord. Mais bon, il savait qu'on n'abusait pas d'un tel privilège.

Il était grand, fin et son masque était du même genre que celui de l'héritier et laissait vois la pâleur de sa peau et son sourire cynique. En parlant du gamin, qui était-il donc pour avoir les faveurs du Lord, et quelle était sa situation hiérarchique ? Tout en espérant que ces questions trouveraient une réponse à cette réunion, Rogue ferma son esprit à l'entrée du seigneur des ténèbres.

Celui-ci jeta un long regard sur l'assemblée, puis s'assit dans un fauteuil bien plus confortable que les autres, son serpent se lova autour de son corps.

-Bien, je vois que vous avez tous répondus rapidement présents à cette convocation. Il a beau être tard je peux compter sur vous.

Petite pensée de Severus pour le rat qu'il avait levé en plein milieu de la nuit, rien que pour ça il avait oublié qu'il faisait un beau rêve.

-Je vous ai réveillé car le membre d'honneur de la réunion ne pouvait pas se libérer plus tôt.

Le lord qui se dérangeait pour un autre, il aura tout vu…

-Une nouvelle personne va avoir sa place à cette table.

Le mur derrière le lord s'enflamma pour dessiner le contour d'une porte, un jeune homme avec une robe verte émeraude veinée de rouge qui le faisait ressembler à un serpent quand il entrait en mouvement. Il avait un masque de type vénitien de la même couleur avec une étrange pierre sur le front. Les flammes de la porte se rassemblèrent pour former un oiseau qui se posa sur son épaule. Puis il se plaça aux côtés du lord en restant debout.

-Voici le nouveau capitaine et vice commandant.

Super, mon supérieur, il ne manquait plus que ça !

-Excusez-moi, de quelle division sera-t-il le commandant ? Demanda un capitaine.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'Héritier, puis il dit, trés calmement :

-C'est de ta division dont je vais prendre le commandement, tu n'as pas été prévenu ?

Le mangemort tiqua du fait qu'on le tutoie mais ne dit rien, riant nerveusement.

-J'ai oublié de te prévenir, dit alors le Lord noir en sortant sa baguette… _Avada Keda_

Le lord éclata de rire, ainsi que son héritier.

-C'était une blague !

Voila que maintenant le Lord faisait des blagues, si Mac Go s'était mis à le draguer en petite tenue, Severus n'aurait pas été plus surpris !

Le mangemort victime de la blague dut se faire une réflexion similaire car il pâlit violement puis afficha un sourire forcé. En espérant très fort ne jamais avoir à nouveau affaire avec l'humour douteux du Lord.

-En fait, je n'aurais pas vraiment de division, plutôt une garde rapprochée. Je me contenterais de venir vous diriger sur le terrain, vous inspecter, vous humilier.

Les mangemorts présents crûrent tout d'abord à une blague puis ils se souvinrent des derniers jour, l'héritier s'était montré implacable avec ceux qui lui manquaient de respect, mangeaient salement, parlaient trop fort…

-Bien, je vous ai convoqués pour vous dire ça, maintenant je vais me coucher ! dit le Lord

Comme ils en avaient l'habitude, les mangemorts attendirent que leur maître fut sorti avant de commencer à se lever, mais leurs jambes ne leurs obéissaient plus. Ils regardèrent l'héritier, celui-ci leur faisait comprendre qu'il exigeait le même traitement que le Lord, la prochaine fois ce ne serait pas un sort d'entrave mais de torture.

-Au fait, je m'occupe personnellement du cas Potter, demain je veux toutes les informations que vous avez sur le sujet, vous les donnerez à un elfe pour qu'il me les apporte. Je vous interdis de continuer toute enquête en cours, si jamais moi ou Voldemort nous rendons compte que vous avez désobéi, vous comprendrez que le Bourreau n'est qu'un enfant de chœur !

Puis, comme il était venu, Harry Potter disparut à travers un mur de flammes sur le mur.

* * *

Comme chaque jour, quelques heures avant le début des cours, Harry sortit de son dortoir et se rendit dans une salle oubliée dans un couloir dont il ne connaissait pas l'emplacement. Quand il y allait, c'était comme-ci quelque chose lui disait de tourner à droite, à gauche ou d'aller tout droit. Puis il poussa une porte qui n'était verrouillée ou dissimulée d'aucune manière. Pour quelle raison ? Personne n'aurait pu la trouver.

A l'intérieur, comme chaque jour l'elfe bibliothécaire l'attendait. Assis devant un bureau. Il apprenait la maîtrise de pouvoir et quelques secrets de sa famille. L'elfe ne voulait d'ailleurs plus s'aventurer plus loin avant d'avoir appris au jeune homme à prononcer un mot absolument imprononçable. Bien qu'il maîtrise le langage des serpents, cela lui semblait absolument hors de portée. Il avait une fois demandé à l'elfe de lui écrire, celui-ci avait souri, avait saisi une craie et avait tracé une à une les lettres du mot. Avant qu'Harry ait pu le lire, il avait disparut en entraînant avec lui tout ce qui était écrit, ainsi que tout ce que le jeune homme avait lu du mot, sortant tout de son esprit. Son elfe lui avait alors dit :

-Tant que vous ne le maîtriserez pas, vous ne pourrez jamais lire ce que je vois au tableau en ce moment !

Il avait même essayé de lui faire écrire en phonétique, et dans toutes les langues mais le pouvoir de ce mot était tel que l'effet avait été le même.

L'elfe le salua rapidement du regard et lui dit :

-Il est temps de nous remettre au travail ! Nous allons essayer à nouveau de prononcer ce mot.

Youpi pensa très fort Harry.

-Je vois que vous êtes motivé !

Il avait _encore _oublié de fermer son esprit en présence de l'elfe !

* * *

Une fois de plus, Harry était en retard au petit-déjeuner. Tout cela par la faute de son elfe. Et puis _ce mot, _il l'avait sur le bout de la langue, mais il glissait en s'enfuyait comme de l'eau. Et puis la perspective de passer une nouvelle journée avec Ron et Hermione... 

Harry aperçut alors un visage connu à la table des Serpentards. Chris, Harry ne lui avait pas parlé depuis leur petit entretien privé. Il s'étaient déjà croisés mais n'avaient fait que se lancer un regard de salut puis étaient retournés à leur occupations respectives.

Il se concentra sur le pouvoir, et forma un sort dans son esprit. Ce sort était comme une pensée qu'il envoyait tout autour de lui et qui disait : « _regardez ailleurs_ ». Aussitôt, toutes les personnes présentes détournèrent le regard, entamèrent une conversation avec leur voisin, une seule personne ne montra pas le résultat voulu, ce fut Chris, il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, comme pour lui dire qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Et il _savait _!

Harry se mit à marcher rapidement, il ne pouvait pas maintenir le charme très longtemps, il arriva en face de Chris et s'assit, la place était occupée mais touts les élèves de la tablée se décalèrent sans s'en rendre compte.

Le jeune homme s'assit et voulut activer un sort pour les protéger des oreilles et des yeux indiscrets, moins puissant que le précédent mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Chris se mit à agiter étrangement sa cuillère dans son bol. Aussitôt, un dôme se forma, protégeant leur intimité. Harry sourit à Chris, ce sort de discrétion était épuisant, les vélanes s'en servaient usuellement pour qu'on ne les voie pas accomplir un vol, empoisonnement, ou tout autre méfait que cachait leur apparente beauté. Mais, bon, il est inutile de se faire des illusions, ces raisons sont minoritaires par rapport au véritable usage de ce charme. Aller batifoler avec un beau jeune homme sans que celui à qui l'on doit fidélité ne s'en rende compte…

-Bonjour, Potter dit Christopher, sans vraiment sembler surpris par le charme.

-Bonjour Chris, répondit le brun, en faisant passer un message clair _ne m'appelle pas Potter_.

-Dis-moi, Chris, tu m'as bien dit que tu venais de Salem ? reprit le brun, après avoir fini de se servir.

-Oui, j'ai dit ça !

-J'ai fait des recherches sur ta famille, après avoir mémorisé le motif de ta bague.

Chris leva la main, il n'y avait absolument aucun ornement…

-Quelle bague ?

-Celle qui est là, juste sous cette illusion.

Chris eut un petit rire, et une bague apparut, du même type que celle que Harry avait récupéré dans la banque.

-Il vaut mieux pour nous ne pas montrer ce genre de choses, tu devrais faire de même.

-D'après mes recherches, la famille qui correspond à cette bague est la seule qui ait le pouvoir de connaître une de nos pratiques magique les plus secrètes. La seconde famille sorcière mondiale, juste après les Potter et la seule famille humaine depuis l'écriture magique qui n'ait pas de nom de famille. Vous êtes les espions les plus craints de cette planète, votre domaine est un état indépendant, à coté de vous, James Bond est comparable à un bambin armé d'un bavoir ! Mais surtout, votre réputation est telle que Voldemort, ne voulant pas se faire de vous des ennemis n'a pris aucune mesure quand vous avez refusés de vous joindre à lui… Tu n'avais aucune raison de quitter ton pays natal, qu'as-tu à me répondre ?

-Qui est James Bond ? Demanda son interlocuteur en enfournant une grande bouchée de viande.

Harry réprima une petite grimace et répondit à sa question.

* * *

-Non, sérieusement, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Redemanda le brun, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils erraient seuls, apparemment sans but dans les couloirs de l'Ecole. 

-C'est ici que tout se passe, répondit évasivement l'autre. C'est beau comme coin. Remarqua Chris, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un carrefour particulièrement bien décoré. Il y avait plusieurs tentures qui, Harry le savait abritaient des passages secrets, une ou deux armures poussiéreuses et des tableaux qui étaient remarquables par leur absence.

-Je voulais justement passer par ici aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu vas voir !

Harry s'approcha d'un des murs et se mit à le sonder, il en repéra un sans passage secret et avec une particularité intéressante.

-Viens voir, et dis moi ce que tu remarques.

Chris s'approcha et fit un petit signe dans la poussière sur le mur.

-Euh, il y a une veine magique ?

-Oui, et tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

-Pas du tout.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, sourit Harry.

Il regarda sa bague quelques instants, non, elle ne serait pas assez puissante pour ça. Il allait donc devoir faire un sacrifice personnel.

Harry sortit des recoins de sa robe une dague et jeta un regard amusé à Chris qui par pur réflexe en avait fait sauter deux depuis ses manches dans ses mains.

-Réflexe…s'excusa le Serpentard.

L'autre lui jeta un regard plein de moquerie mais ne releva pas. Tout occupé qu'il était à faire couler le maximum de sang sur la lame. Puis, il passa l'index sur la dague et traça divers symboles sur le mur. Il prenait parfois un petit moment de réflexion puis continuait son œuvre. Quand il eut fini, il recula de quelques pas. Des dizaines de symboles s'étalaient tout autour du point le plus puissant de la veine magique du mur qui le reliait au cœur de Poudlard. Il corrigea un ou deux détails puis se mit à fredonner une étrange mélodie. Les murs du château semblaient lui répondre en vibrant. Puis, Harry sortit le portait de l'un de ses ancêtres d'une des ses poches agrandies magiquement et le posa. La toile nue fut alors entourée d'un cadre et le tableau bascula révélant une entrée dans une pièce qui n'était pas la quelques instants auparavant.

Harry entra, suivi de Chris qui mit quelques secondes avant de passer la porte, le passage se ferma derrière lui. La pièce était ronde, propre comme un sou neuf et…vide.

-Que vas-tu faire de ça ? Demanda Chris.

-Une salle commune, je m'occuperai bientôt de la décoration mais pas avant d'avoir mis touts les dispositifs de sécurités possibles.

-Je pense que je vais rester alors…

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour t'apprendre ce que veux dire le mot sécurité.

Harry le regarda quelques instants avant de tracer un pentacle compliqué afin d'invoquer des Gardiens.

* * *

Il avait fallu une bonne partie de la journée aux deux garçons pour établir des protections acceptables. Quand Chris lui dit enfin que ce serait suffisant pour la plupart des mages, Harry s'était dit que de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu lancer un seul sort de plus. Tout autour d'eux, du sol au plafond compris il y avait des centaines de runes, qui palpitaient en rythme, certaines plus fort que les autres, les sorts lancés à haute voix étaient si nombreux que la vue magique de Harry lui montrait un étrange brouillard. Fort heureusement, c'était le week-end, en effet il était fortement déconseillé de quitter une pièce que l'on est en train de protéger, sous peine de ne plus pouvoir y entrer : Ce qui aurait posé problème si ils avaient dus aller en cours. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux nombreuses marques de brûlures, causées par un Gardien plus puissant que prévu, la rune à laquelle il était lié palpitait d'ailleurs comme un petit soleil. 

-Bien, fit Harry, alors qu'ils approchaient de la sortie, encore un petit détail… Il fit deux signes dans les airs devant lui, qui apparurent sur un mur et ouvrit la porte.

-Au fait, pourquoi voulais-tu un lieu pour toi ? Ton dortoir ne te suffit pas ?

-Je ne pouvais plus supporter les ronflements de Neville ! répondit Harry alors qu'il fermait la porte.

-Que faisons nous maintenant ?

-Le temps que les protections se stabilisent, tu pourrais me dire où tu as obtenu ce glyphe de soumission.

-Tu connais les Rogue ?

-Comme Severus Rogue ?

-Oui, eh bien figure-toi qu'il étaient tellement sûrs de leurs protections que…

Ils s'éloignèrent tandis que la distance étouffait les mots de Christopher. Une silhouette se dessina alors dans l'ombre. Tonks, qui avait perdue de vue Harry dans la grande salle avait passée la journée à les chercher. Elle venait d'apprendre que Harry avait fait en sorte d'avoir un endroit pour lui à l'écart mais la suite lui semblait être du charabia. Qu'est ce qu'était un glyphe de soumission. Et pourquoi diable n'y avait-il aucune entrée dans le mur d'où les deux jeunes gens étaient sortis. Il y avait bien un tableau mais selon lui, il n'y avait aucune salle à proximité.

Elle allait devoir en parler à Remus.

* * *

Tout se déroulait dans une grande ville moldue, en Amérique du Nord. Plusieurs groupes de mangemorts s'opposaient, dans les grandes rues parallèles les une aux autres, à des groupes de sorciers, l'aide internationale faisant que plusieurs groupes étaient en fait composés d'aurors qui étaient aisément reconnaissables à leurs robes couleur de Gryffondor. 

L'on aurait pu se demander pour quelle raison aucun moldu n'était alerté par tout ce bruit, mais fort heureusement pour la loi du secret, un sortilège surpuissant les avait écartés dans un rayon de plus de mille mètres. Et grâce au soutien du président des U.S.A., tous les satellites pouvant prendre des photographies et étant en orbite au dessus de la ville avaient étés désactivés et tous les vols annulés.

Le seul moyen d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la bataille aurait été de disposer d'un balai, et de survoler la ville comme certains sorciers qui transmettaient les informations ainsi acquises à leurs chefs.

Où encore de se trouver dans une certaine salle de conseil. Une immense table ronde s'y trouvait et l'on pouvait voir que huit personnes y étaient assises, regardant sur un écran les images transmises par un satellite espion resté en service. Les huit personnes les plus puissantes du monde, tout du moins officiellement. Chacun de ces hommes étant sensé se trouver à des milliers de kilomètres. Mais on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on est sensé le faire…

Revenons à la bataille rangée qui se déroulait dans la ville. Parmi toutes ces silhouettes, l'une d'entre elles se démarquait des autres par une attitude étrange. Elle se glissait entre les autres, bondissait entre les sorts, ne portant aucune marque d'appartenance, dans le doute on ne lui cherchait pas d'ennuis mais, quand elle était directement menacée, elle tuait, sans hésitation.

La silhouette s'engagea dans une petite ruelle épargnée par les sorts, courut à une vitesse qui était largement supérieure à celle humainement possible. L'homme, car c'était un homme arriva dans une grande rue déserte, déserte.

Déserte mais pas épargnée par les combats, des dizaines de corps étaient entassés, appartenants à toutes les nationalités. Traçants comme une frontière, ils étaient alignés le long d'une ligne imaginaire.

La silhouette regarda étrangement l'air devant lui, semblant voir quelque chose d'invisible, puis elle sortit un paquet de cartes d'une de ses poches, en sortit une et la brandit devant lui. Puis il la lâcha mais elle ne tomba pas. Défiant une bonne partie des lois de la physique, elle resta en suspension dans l'air, comme collée à un mur invisible. Ce qui se révéla être le cas, au bout que quelques instants, un immense muraille de lumière apparut. La silhouette fit un geste et la carte réintégra le paquet. Un autre geste et quatre cartes en sortirent et se placèrent sur le mur. La silhouette récita une courte formule et une entrée apparut dans l'obstacle de lumière.

Il franchit l'ouverture et les cartes le suivirent, dans son paquet. Et ce fut à ce moment que Christopher se retrouva pour la première fois en face d'un petit groupe de mangemorts et d'une étrange silhouette verte perchée au dessus de l'ampoule d'un lampadaire.

Sur le visage de cette silhouette, un masque.

Sous ce maque, L'Héritier du seigneur des ténèbres.


	11. Chapter 11

Voici _enfin_ le chapitre onze. Première chose à dire, mea culpa!

Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Le chapitre treize est presque terminé. Les lecteurs ayant fait des études supérieures de maths auront compris que le chapitre douze est achevé (plus qu'à le faire lire à ma bêta..). J'espère que cela suffira à mon pardon.

* * *

Chapitre 11:

Deux jours auparavant, Chris avait été ravi quand son père lui avait confié une mission très importante, pour le tester, il devait trouver des informations sur l'Héritier du seigneur des ténèbres. Son existence n'avait été révélée que peu de temps auparavant, et donc personne ne savait vraiment qui il était. Il avait donc, en apprenant qu'une attaque de mangemorts majeure avait lieu de l'autre côté de l'océan, quitté Poudlard et s'était empressé de transplanner.

Ensuite, il avait arpenté la zone qui était le théâtre de combats magiques à la recherche du jeune homme. Arrivé devant une barrière magique, il avait senti qu'il était prés du but et avait sorti son jeu de cartes. Une personne ne sachant pas qu'il utilisait la magie runique lui aurait demandé ce qu'il comptait faire avec des morceaux de papier cartonné, mais quelqu'un au courant aurait su qu'il s'en servait comme support pour ses runes. Il n'était pas encore assez puissant pour les invoquer dans le vide.

Une fois l'obstacle franchi, son enthousiasme avait soudain disparu. Laissant place à une étrange peur. En apprenant que sa cible était une personne de son âge, il avait pensé que ce ne serait sûrement pas quelqu'un de vraiment très effrayant, et il avait eu tort. Celui qui était devant lui avait certes l'air d'un adolescent un peu malingre, mais c'était sans compter l'étrange aura de puissance qui l'entourait. De plus, le jeune homme possédait sans doute un très grand pouvoir car il arrivait à masquer la nature de celui-ci.

Le fait qu'il soit perché en haut d'un lampadaire montrait qu'il avait un certain doigté dans l'utilisation de la mgie. La première chose que fit Chris, fut de vérifier que les couloirs de transplanage étaient en service, oui, cela lui donnerait l'occasion de fuir au cas où.

Puis il croisa le regard de l'Héritier. Certes ils étaient à une certaine distance l'un de l'autre mais il voyait tout de même distinctement ces yeux verts émeraudes, tant leur pouvoir était grand.

L'un des mangemorts s'approcha de lui, et demanda, avec une note de soumission désagréable dans la voix :

-Maître, dois-je le tuer ?

Il l'appelait Maître, cela confirmait l'identité du jeune homme à la robe verte

-Essaie… Répondit celui-ci d'une voix morne.

Chris sentit la crainte s'intensifier, il parlait d'un assassinat avec tant d'ennui dans la voix… Mais il revint rapidement à la réalité en voyant le mangemort sortir sa baguette. Cette fois, il ne perdit pas de temps à faire de mouvement de baguette ou autre chose. Chris pensa en un éclair à une combinaison de rune, aussitôt, quatre cartes sautèrent du paquet et se placèrent devant lui. Même si il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le temps, il les admira à nouveau. Elles ressemblaient à des cartes absolument normales, mais sur le devant, aucun numéro ou figure. Seulement une unique rune tracée en rouge qui luisait dés que son regard se posait dessus. A l'arrière, une autre rune mais qui elle, était présente sur toutes les cartes. Elle faisait partie des secrets de sa famille et régulait le pouvoir de la rune correspondant à la carte et les reliait à son possesseur.

Alors que le pouvoir de la combinaison s'activait, il se souvint de la première fois qu'il les avait vues. Ce jour-la, son père lui avait dit qu'il était temps qu'il choisisse sa magie. Il avait été séduit par la beauté de ces runes et avait passé douze ans à les apprivoiser.

Le sort du mangemort eut le même effet sur son bouclier qu'une bille lancée contre un camion sur l'autoroute. Chris créa une seconde combinaison qu'il relia à la première, aussitôt, le sort suivant fut renvoyé à son créateur. Qui fut à moitié assommé. Chris vit qu'il allait commencer à s'énerver quand une voix calme s'éleva.

-Tu es trop faible !

Le mangemort regarda son maître et commença protester, mais l'héritier ajouta :

-Tu essayes de discuter mes ordres ?

Une expression mêlée de crainte et d'horreur passa sur les traits de l'homme qui s'excusa platement et retourna dans le groupe de mangemorts. L'Héritier sauta de son perchoir et tomba étrangement lentement. Il s'approcha de Chris et eut un petit rictus. D'un geste de la main, il fissura le dôme, d'un second geste il l'éclata. Mais Chris avait déjà disparu. Il réapparu à l'opposé, espérant ainsi attaquer l'héritier par derrière. Mais celui-ci était déjà en face de lui. Chris croisa alors son regard de près et compris d'où venait cette lueur de pouvoir qui émanait de ces yeux. L'héritier utilisait la légilimencie avec une très grande puissance.

Les premières protections d'esprit de Chris explosèrent en quelques instants. Révélant ses pensées les moins protégées. Heureusement, les protections mises en place autour de son sang se réveillèrent. Un mur spirituel le protégea alors, tout du moins de théorie. L'Héritier ébranla un rien le mur mais soudain, il cessa toute attaque. Il dit alors, sans la note d'ennui dans sa voix :

-Tu es de la famille des espions ?

C'était une question rhétorique, et le jeune Serpentard ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme masqué, avait beau être plus petit que lui il avait l'impression d'être écrasé par sa force.

-Mangemorts, nous partons !

-Et le prisonnier ?

-Ce jeune homme n'est pas un prisonnier.

Aucun des mangemorts ne dit le moindre mot. Comme quoi, malgré la situation l'Héritier savait imposer une certaine autorité.

-N'oublie pas que je t'ai laissé la vie sauve, dit le jeune homme en vert, et n'hésite pas à en parler aux autres membres de ta famille !

Puis il disparut, sans que Chris ne sente l'ouverture des couloirs de transplanage.

Le jeune homme s'effondra sur un mur, il s'était retiré dans un lieu à peu près épargné par les combats, et profitant de sa solitude, il se mit à faire ce qu'il avait évité avant. Il pensa à la rencontre qu'il venait de faire, il avait vu l'Héritier et ce qu'il avait vu ne correspondait pas du tout à ce à quoi il s'attendait. Certes, son éducation quelque peu « particulière » lui avait fait côtoyer la mort très tôt, et il avait vu de nombreuses fois des membres de sa famille tuer sans aucun état d'âme, non, c'était tout les membres majeurs de sa famille qu'il avait vu tuer sans état d'âme.

Mais tuer sans en être gêné était une chose, envisager la mort et suinter à cet instant d'un plaisir malsain en était une autre. Cela encore, il pouvait l'accepter et mettre cet état de fait sur le compte de la folie mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas cautionner, c'était d'avoir tremblé. La seule personne qui l'ai jamais fait trembler était son oncle, un gamin ne pouvait pas éveiller en lui la même peur que cet homme.

Non !

Ils n'étaient pas comparables !

Il ne s'était tout simplement pas préparé à cette rencontre, il avait été pris par surprise!

Chris regarda alors sa main, où brillait une étrange bague, le symbole de sa famille, il contempla la gravure, se sentant soudain en sécurité à sa vue. On y voyait entre autres, un symbole proche de celui des pirates, une tête de mort et deux dagues croisées, et à la pointe de l'une des deux, une goutte de poison.

Chris repensa à ce que lui avait dit le bras droit de Voldemort, que c'était grâce à sa famille qu'il était en vie. Il serra les poings de fureur. Si les choses continuaient ainsi, jamais il ne pourrait rejoindre ses frères !

Chris se rappela soudain du fait qu'il était sur un champ de bataille quand il entendit des bruits de courses, des cris et le son de sorts perdus s'écrasants contre des murs. Il comprit rapidement que ce raffut était causé par un groupe d'aurors ou de mangemorts poursuivants un individu. Il se leva prestement, empoigna sa baguette et vit alors la personne traquée en question.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme brun, avec une mince cicatrice sur le front qui était poursuivi par une troupe de mangemorts qui lui couraient après en hurlant des menaces et des sorts. Harry Potter passa devant lui et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Dès que les mangemorts virent ce signe de reconnaissance, ils décidèrent de prendre le second adolescent en chasse. Chris n'avait pas le choix : il se mit à courir aux côtés du survivant. Celui-ci engagea alors la conversation, comme s'ils étaient dans un couloir de Poudlard ou dans un salon de thé et pas en train de courir pour échapper à une horde de mangemorts. Mais on pouvait tout de même deviner que la situation n'était pas habituelle à leur respiration précipitée.

-Chris, que fais-tu ici ? Dit le jeune brun avec cette intonation si particulière aux questions que l'on pose sans vraiment se soucier de la réponse, comme avec le « comment ça va ? » en guise de salut. Mais Chris ne fut pas dupe de la curiosité mal dissimulée.

-Et toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être dans le dortoir des Gryffondor ?

-Tu n'es tout de même pas entrain de me demander implicitement de me mêler de mes affaires ?

-Je me demande surtout s'il ne serait pas grand temps de t'initier au principe de vie privée.

Les mangemorts, sûrement un rien agacés par cette conversation de salon parfaitement audible redoublèrent de puissance. Chris éleva un bouclier runique afin d'éviter les sorts de ceux qui visaient mieux que es autres.

-Pourquoi on ne s'arrête pas pour leur régler leur compte ? Il n'y a que des incapables. Demanda Chris, sur un ton plus sérieux.

-Tu as sûrement déjà oublié, mais, je suis le « survivant », ce qui implique que si on s'arrête, les hauts gradés vont êtres informés et nous sommes morts.

-Certes, mais je te signale que nous ne pourrons pas continuer à courir sous les sorts encore longtemps sans risques.

-T'inquiète, selon les protections de ma famille, une de mes résidences est dans le coin.

-Selon tes protections, vraiment ? J'espère pour nos vies qu'elles sont efficaces !

-Crois moi, elles son efficaces. Selon elles, nous sommes dans la bonne rue.

Chris regarda autour de lui, pas de doute, ils étaient dans le quartier chic de la ville. Il n'osa pas imaginer le prix du loyer.

Harry se dirigea sans hésiter vers la porte d'un hall d'immeuble. Il neutralisa la serrure électronique d'un sort et plaça un barrage après leur passage. Chris hésitait à reprendre son souffle. Il ne savait pas ce que le jeune Potter faisait ici, il reconnaissait sa signature magique mais après tout, il ne fallait pas oublier que les plus grands sorciers pouvaient modifier leur signature. Ceux d'un accabit proche de celui de Dumbledore, Voldemort ou encore, plus récemment l'Héritier par exemple le pouvaient. Même certaines potions interdites, comme le Polynectar pouvaient modifier ces signatures.

Chris décida de reporter ses craintes à plus tard, en voyant Harry entrer dans l'ascenseur. Il entra à sa suite et, une fois dans l'étroite cabine, il lui demanda alors, avec la voix de ceux qui sont assez bêtes pour courir en ayant en même temps une conversation.

-Quel étage ?

-Le douzième.

Chris eut beau chercher, aucun de ces boutons ne portait ce numéro. Il allait faire la remarque à Harry, mais celui-ci approcha son doigt du panneau de commande, aussitôt plusieurs boutons s'écartèrent pour laisser la place à un autre portant le numéro douze.

-Tu vois, les protections sont efficaces !

Chris garda le silence, les portes s'ouvrirent rapidement et Harry grimaça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ma barrière vient de céder. On devrait rentrer rapidement.

Chris regarda attentivement l'étage. Il n'y avait qu'une porte. Assez quelconque au premier abord, au second également. Il tourna la poignée et contre toute attente, elle s'ouvrit. Devant lui se dressait seulement une étrange lumière bleue. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, elle ne semblait pas dangereuse, mais au contraire étrangement attirante. Il tendit la main, lentement puis ses ongles entrèrent en contact avec la lumière.

Et tout changea…

Le jeune homme sentit comme un Doloris concentré à la pointe de ses doigts, et la barrière était couverte de cercles concentriques, comme à la surface d'une étendue d'eau mais à l'envers. Sa main était aspirée dans l'étau de magie et chaque instant, aussi infime soit-il lui apportait plus que son lot de souffrances. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et la souffrance reflua lentement, libérant aussi physiquement sa main.

-Il est dangereux d'essayer de pénétrer dans nos domaines sans que les barrières ne soient désactivées.

Harry fit un signe de la main et une ouverture de créa dans la lumière bleue. D'un autre geste, les blessures de Chris se résorbèrent. Puis ils entrèrent. Alors qu'Harry se sentait étrangement bien, protégé, Chris lui sentait ses moyens de fuite disparaître un à uns, comme dans une prison. Une prison certes, mais particulièrement bien décorée. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus, la taille de l'appartement ou le fait qu'il n'ait pas été agrandi magiquement.

Il vit Harry amorcer un geste pour refermer l'entrée et lui demanda

-Tu ne fermes pas la porte ?

-Elle n'est pas placée sous les protections de Godric's Hollow, si les mangemorts tentaient de l'ouvrir de force, elle ne résisterait pas.

Chris ne dit rien, il se contenta d'observer la paroi de magie se refermer. D'un autre geste, Harry la rendit transparente afin de voir ce qui se passait dehors. Quelques instants plus tard, un groupe de mangemorts cagoulés fit son apparition par l'escalier Ils regardèrent Harry quelques secondes à travers les protections invisibles puis l'un deux lui jeta un sort qui s'apparentait au stupéfix.

Chris sursauta et éleva une barrière mais les protections de la famille Potter se chargèrent du sort. Ce fut alors un véritable feu d'artifice, les sbires de Voldemort lancèrent des centaines de sorts, des hommes venaient chaque instant compléter les effectifs. Voyant que les troupes s'essoufflaient, Harry fit apparaître deux chaises et des bouteilles de Bièreaubeurre. Les deux adolescents s'installèrent confortablement. Mais soudain, tous les sorts cessèrent et les mangemorts se scindèrent pour laisser passer l'Héritier.

Quand il le vit, Harry se dit qu'il était vraiment doué pour les invocations. Expliquer ce qu'il devait faire à l'esprit et lui dire pourquoi il devait se déguiser n'avait pas été aisé mais le résultat était là. Une simple illusion n'aurait pas suffi pour dissiper les doutes que Chris aurait pu avoir sur sa véritable identité après leur rencontre.

Pour compléter le tout, il fit un geste qui invoqua des runes de renforcement sur la barrière. Complètement inutile mais il devait faire croire qu'il avait peur.

Son pseudo-lui approcha la barrière, leur jeta un regard meurtrier puis il leva la main et envoya un étrange rayon sur le mur. Celui-ci ne frémit même pas. Harry se pencha vers son camarade.

-Tu vas voir ce qui attend l'inconscient qui osera attaquer cette barrière avec une puissance un peu plus grande.

-Il se passera quoi ?

-Nos protections peuvent aussi devenir offensives.

Et les assaillants en apportèrent la preuve un instant plus tard, le pseudo Héritier envoya un second rayon. Cette fois, des veines rouges encerclèrent le point d'impact. L'esprit qu'Harry avait invoqué comprit de quoi il retournait et disparut sans demander son reste.

Bien lui en prit.

Tous les mangemorts présents moururent.

Les veines rouges étaient sorties de la barrière et s'étaient transformées en éclairs de magie. Chaque personne frappée était morte. Harry tendit la main à travers la barrière mortelle, attrapa la porte un brin calcinée et la referma sur le spectacle macabre.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu montré ça ? Demanda Chris, un brin de colère et de dégoût dans la voix.

-Tu m'as demandé si les protections de ma famille étaient efficaces dit Harry, comme-ci il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Un oui aurait suffi !

-Je voulais aussi te montrer une des rares choses que ta famille convoite depuis de siècles mais n'a jamais réussi à obtenir.

Harry regarda sa montre et dit :

-Il se fait tard, nous devrions rentrer à Poudlard.

-D'accord, répondit Chris, désactive les protections anti-transplanage.

-Inutile.

-Et tu compte rentrer comment alors ?

-Je compte utiliser cette cheminée.

-Je ne voudrais pas briser une illusion, mais les feux de Poudlard sont surveillés et il est impossible de les atteindre par poudre de cheminée sans autorisation d'un autre endroit qu'une des cheminée accréditée par le ministère.

-J'ai l'impression que tu as fait des recherches sur les moyens de s'introduire dans Poudlard, mais toutes ces protections sont liées à la poudre de cheminette. Or, je n'utilise pas de poudre.

-Et tu fais comment alors pour passer par une cheminée ? Tu fais un détour par le toit ?

Harry tendit l'index vers la cheminée et aussitôt plusieurs sorts s'activèrent et un étrange feu vert s'alluma.

-Il y a aussi cette solution admit Chris.

-Tu vas voir, c'est assez similaire à la poudre mais beaucoup plus confortable.

En effet, le trajet par cheminée fut plus confortable que d'ordinaire, ils arrivèrent dans une étrange salle sans porte ou n'était présente qu'un grand foyer au centre de la pièce.

-Ou est-on ?

-Dans une pièce secrète de Poudlard, elle est reliée à l'infirmerie et servait à transporter les médicaments urgents et parfois des malades graves. Mais la naissance de personnes douées pour les potions comme Severus Rogue et qui ont inventé des nouvelles aux vertus curatives plus puissantes et plus stables l'ont rendue inutile. L'avantage, c'est que très peux de sorts peuvent affecter son fonctionnement. En tout cas, pas ceux qui sont utilisés en ce moment pour l'administration du réseau.

-Je te demandais seulement une précision, pas de me faire tout un speech.

Harry ignora le jeune homme, approcha l'un des murs et ouvrit une porte dérobée.

-Par ici, il est possible de ne pas passer par l'infirmerie.

-Et comment as-tu trouvé cette pièce ?

Harry fit un geste de la main, comme pour chasser une mouche et en même temps pour changer de sujet. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas dire à Chris que les magies de Poudlard et Godric's Hollow étaient intimement liées. Chris n'insista pas, après tout il finirait bien par trouver seul.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la salle, empruntèrent plusieurs couloirs et finalement se séparèrent. Et alors que Chris se rendait tranquillement dans son dortoir, après avoir vérifié que le jeune Serpentard était parti, Harry sorti des plis de son manteau un masque vert. Dés qu'il le mit, des filaments de magie couvrirent son corps et changèrent ses habits tout en camouflant au passage sa magie. Bien plus pratique que changer de robe toutes les cinq minutes. Les runes étaient vraiment une magie utile, presque autant que le pouvoir qui lui permettait des le contrôler.

Le jeune Potter, ou plutôt l'Héritier invoqua son phénix et disparut pour retrouver l'esprit à qui il avait ordonné de prendre sa place. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Bartiméus. Enfin un esprit qui avait plus de 40 de Q.I., mais qu'est ce qu'il était difficile à contrôler.

_-Harry, tu nous fait enfin l'honneur de ta présence !_

_-Désolé Voldemort, j'étais occupé à consolider ma couverture de « survivant »._

Voldemort plongea ses deux pupilles rouge sang dans l'émeraude de celui qu'il avait choisi comme héritier. Ils continueraient cette conversation plus tard, pour le moment il fallait s'occuper de tous ces mangemorts qui tremblaient au son des sifflements de serpent des souverains. Il se demanda un instant comment il faisait pour gagner la guerre avec de tels couards.

L'Héritier traversa la salle, la foule des serviteurs du mage noir s'écarta. Comme d'habitude. Harry se souvint de ses débuts en tant qu'Héritier de Voldemort. Quelques mangemorts qui étaient bien trop curieux ou qui voulaient de l'avancement avaient essayés de le menacer dans quelques couloirs plus sombres que les autres. Certains étaient encore à l'infirmerie d'ailleurs…

Le jeune homme s'avança et se plaça aux côtés de l'homme le plus craint du monde magique. Celui-ci faisait d'ailleurs un discours de félicitations à ses hommes, l'attaque contre les pays de l'autre côté de l'océan avait été une grande victoire. Mais pas seulement, cette attaque n'avait pour but que de faire une diversion géante, afin d'attaquer les capitales d'Europe dépourvues de défenseurs.

Puis, une fois son discours fini, Voldemort sortit de la salle par une porte placée derrière le siége qui lui servait de trône. Harry le suivit, ils discutèrent en fouchelangue de l'attitude des mangemorts à son égard le long d'un sombre couloir qui reliait une bonne partie des passages secrets du château.

Voldemort ouvrit une porte devant lui, entra dans la salle et sa plaça au centre. Comme chaque jour maintenant, Harry le suivit. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, comme chaque jour quelques mangemorts entrèrent par une autre porte. Ils auraient pu les faire sortir mais une démonstration de leur puissance ne pouvait qu'asseoir leur autorité. Ou tout du moins la renforcer.

Harry se plaça comme chaque jour à quelques mètres de le lord. Il activa son pouvoir au maximum de ses possibilités, aussitôt sa vision magique suivit le mouvement et le jeune homme vit toute la magie qui était autour de lui.

Le pouvoir était une magie qui possédait plusieurs facettes, il augmentait les capacités mentales, permettait de contrôler la plus grande majorité des autres magies, mais surtout, cet art avait été créé pour comprendre le monde qui entourait l'utilisateur, et à chaque fois que le jeune homme voyait quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, il pouvait plonger au plus profond de cette chose afin de la comprendre.

Voldemort leva sa baguette et lança un sort qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Comme à chaque fois que cela arrivait, Harry leva sa main et le sort disparut dans une explosion de lumière. Harry ressentit le contrecoup dans le capital de magie qui était à sa disposition. Mais cette énergie n'était pas gaspillée. Son pouvoir lui revint en lui apprenant quel était l'effet de ce sort, les moyens de le combattre et autres détails. Voldemort envoya un nouveau sort, cette fois Harry le connaissait et le sort disparut.

Pour la quasi-totalité des personnes présentes, ce qui suivit ressemblait à un feu d'artifice contrôlé entre les deux sorciers. Même si tout autour de l'Héritier il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un champ de négation. Autour de lui, les sorts arrivants disparaissaient ou explosaient. Puis les deux duellistes se mirent à se déplacer dans l'arène en disparaissant et apparaissent un peu partout sans se soucier des sorts ant-transplanage qui étaient toujours actifs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils cessèrent le combat. L'Héritier était éreinté et suant, mais Voldemort lui « pétait la forme », comme quoi, malgré son pouvoir le jeune brun restait un débutant…

Le lendemain, la grande salle fut surprise par l'arrivée de plusieurs centaines de lettres qui ressemblaient beaucoup aux notes de service du ministère et ce avant l'arrivée du moindre volatile. Des conversations s'élevèrent de la foule des élèves qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Harry, qui n'avait pas été mis au courant à l'avance de cet événement regarda la lettre avec la même curiosité.

Pris d'un soudain doute, il leva les yeux et regarda à la table des Serpentards, celui qu'il cherchait du regard lui en jeta un narquois, agitant devant son visage la lettre qu'il n'avait même pas ouverte. Les elfes avaient beau lui fournir le meilleur réseau d'information de Poudlard, hors du collège les plus grands espions restaient la famille de Chris.

Harry ouvrit sa lettre et la parcourut rapidement. En substance elle disait qu'à cause de l'avènement de ce qui semblait être la septième Guerre des Sorciers, les ministères des pays attaqués la veille avaient décidé de fermer les frontières magiques. C'est donc pourquoi les couloirs de transplanage internationaux seraient fermés jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

De plus, comme la constitution du gouvernement magique l'exigeait l'antique conseil des Lords serait reformé dans un mois dans une assemblée extraordinaire.

Harry commença à réfléchir, bien que pour lui qui créait ses propres couloirs de transplanage afin de les rendre plus confortables, le fait que les couloirs normaux soient fermés ne posait pas de problème, mais si on y réfléchissait, même un génie de la magie comme Voldemort ne pouvait pas créer de tels couloirs pour des centaines de mangemorts, ou en tout cas pas dans le cadre d'un raid.

Mais d'un autre côté, un grand nombre des vieilles familles sorcières étaient du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Conseil accorderait donc un certain pouvoir politique à Voldemort…

Le jeune homme savait que la nouvelle allait provoquer plusieurs réunions exceptionnelles en Albanie, mais préserver sa couverture de Survivant passait avant l'obligation d'assister à des dizaines de réunions ennuyeuses et qui provoquaient des migraines bien plus dévastatrices que l'utilisation de sa cicatrice. Mais bon, si Voldemort aimait souffrir, ce n'était pas son cas.

Les couloirs étaient sombres et déserts, quelques torches formaient ici et là des taches de lumière. Le silence fut alors brisé par une succession de claquements sonores, dont la source était les semelles d'une silhouette sombre qui avançait à grands pas. Une des tache de lumière l'éclaira, la silhouette la dépassa rapidement mais assez longtemps pour que l'on s'aperçoive qu'il s'agissait d'un homme.

Elle portait la tenue sombre des mangemorts, avec un masque qui montrait qu'il s'agissait d'un officier. Mais inutile de continuer à faire une description, il suffit de dire que l'homme faisait tourbillonner sa cape avec un talent rare.

C'est alors que Severus était plongé dans ses pensées, en proie aux nombreux soucis que connaissent les hommes de pouvoir, qu'une seconde personne arriva dans le couloir. À la vue du masque émeraude, il se raidit. Croiser l'Héritier se révélait souvent être une mauvaise idée. Sans que quiconque sache pour quelle raison il semblait nourrir une haine féroce à l'égard de nombre de mangemorts, dont Severus faisait partie.

Le jeune homme le dépassa sans un mot, plongé dans ses pensées. Comme avec chacune des personnes qu'il croisait, il sonda ses défenses par pur automatisme. Enfin, si l'on pouvait parler de défenses pour l'esprit de l'Héritier. Celui-ci n'en avait aucune.

Par un malheureux automatisme, Severus tenta de percer les pensées de jeune homme. Il fut alors éjecté avec tant de violence qu'il eut l'impression d'être déconnecté de son corps quelques instants. Puis un étau de glace emprisonna son esprit et il n'eut plus accès à ses sens. Tout ce que Severus distinguait maintenant, c'était deux émeraudes fixées sur lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'étau relâcha un peu son emprise et il se retrouva assis dans un fauteuil, un verre d'alcool à la main et face à deux yeux émeraude. Le retour de ses sens fut si soudain que le verre se fracassa sur le sol.

Un regard de l'héritier, une moue de moquerie sur ses lèvres. Puis les débris et le liquide disparurent et un nouveau verre se retrouva dans la main de Severus.

Il fût tenté un instant de vérifier si des poussières ne flottaient pas dans le liquide mais deux choses l'en empêchèrent : un doloris face à l'insulte ainsi proférée à l'encontre de l'héritier et le fait que sa main ait porté le récipient à ses lèvres sans son assentiment préalable.

Délicieux. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel, il s'extasia sous l'impulsion des saveurs que lui transmettait son palais.

Une voix arracha Severus à ses pensées.

-Dites- moi, Rogue. Qu'est ce qui dans mon esprit peut assez intéresser un maître des potions au point de risquer une agonie particulièrement douloureuse?

Severus sentait qu'il pouvait prendre son temps pour répondre, l'Héritier n'était en rien pressé par le temps et tout naturellement son regard fut attiré par une tapisserie. Elle faisait partie de ces étranges motifs qu'il faut regarder d'une certaine façon pour percevoir le véritable motif. Qui au second regard semblait tellement évident qu'on se demandait pourquoi on avait mis autant de temps à comprendre la première fois.

Une nouvelle gorgée, la tapisserie entièrement verte semblait le narguer et il oublia quelques instants la question de l'Héritier. Il lui semblait que…

Un Dragon ! Voilà le motif qui ressortait ! Puis sous l'effet du charme auquel il était soumis, Severus sentit alors la réponse à la question qu'il venait d'oublier s'imposer.

-Si j'ai tenté de pénétrer votre esprit, c'était une mauvaise habitude qui prenait le dessus rien de plus. Puis, se sentant le besoin de continuer. Mais il y a bien une question que je me pose à votre sujet. Pourquoi le Seigneur de Ténèbres souhaite-t-il un héritier alors que son but est l'immortalité ?

-Severus, j'ai pourtant entendu dire que vous étiez d'une intelligence rare. Ça me paraît pourtant évident ! La dernière fois que Voldemort est mort, lors de l'incident avec le jeune Potter, toute son organisation s'est dissoute. Ses alliés sont repartis, ses fidéles l'ont soit trahi soit on été emprisonnés ou exécutés et il a enduré de grandes souffrances avant de retrouver son corps. Je suis la solution à tous ces inconvénients. Je suis un symbole qui permettra à tout ce qu'il a crée de perdurer en attendant son retour après sa prochaine mort. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il m'exécute après cette seconde résurrection.

-Mais pourquoi vous ? Pourquoi pas un de ses plus fidèle ?

-Nous avons certaines choses en commun, Voldemort et moi. J'ai aussi une certaine influence sur le monde magique et le Fourchelangue, que nous parlons tout les deux est un symbole. Si je me retrouve seul à la tête de son armée, je pourrais ainsi plus facilement le représenter. Et, il ne peut pas être sûr de la fidélité de chacun, même de celle de ses plus fidèles, ainsi que certains se plaisent à s'appeler. Et finalement, je n'ai pas de marque. La marque est le symbole de votre asservissement, ne l'oublie jamais.

-Mais, votre masque, pourquoi est-il si différent des nôtres ?

-Pour apporter une note de couleur !

Même au plus profond de la confusion provoquée par la magie du plus jeune des Potter, Severus sut que ce masque cachait quelque chose. Mais son instinct de survie le poussa à garder le silence.

-Pourquoi me laisser vous poser toutes ces questions ?

-Pour te rendre un petit service, et en échange tu vas aussi m'aider un petit peu. Tu vas commencer par me dire tout ce que tu sais à propos du conseil des Lords !

-Connaissez-vous le principe moldu de la séparation des pouvoirs : exécutif, judiciaire et législatif ?

-Oui, continue.

-Eh bien, chez les sorciers c'est la même chose, le ministre représente le pouvoir exécutif, le magenmagot les pouvoirs législatif et judiciaire. Mais le Conseil représente le pouvoir sanguin.

-Sanguin ?

-Oui, il date de l'époque ou nous n'étions pas cachés, et normalement il était le plus puissant. Mais il est tombé dans l'oubli et ses pouvoirs ont été assez réduits depuis quelques siècles, car ils reposaient sur la personnalité de son président.

-Et qui est-il, ce président ?

-La reine d'Angleterre ! Harry avait déjà un sort de torture au bout des doigts. Mais l'expression sérieuse de Rogue lui fit oublier cette idée.

-Mais quelle est la raison de la présence d'une moldue dans la présidence de la société sorcière ?

-La famille royale n'a pas le sang magique, mais elle a le sang Royal qui coule dans ses veines. Elle est considérée comme supérieure aux sangs purs. D'ailleurs, elle reste notre plus grande bienfaitrice. Si elle a perdu son influence sur les modus, sachez que le chemin de traverse et les emplacements du ministère et de St Mangouste sont des cadeaux de sa part. Aucun sorcier ne s'aviserait ne serait-ce que de l'insulter.

Les visions d'une famille de moldus volant la tête à l'envers pendant la coupe du monde de quidittch vint à l'esprit de l'Héritier. Puis il congédia Severus en se disant que les sorciers étaient tous complètement malades.

Alors qu'il sortait plein de soulagement du cours de potions, Harry entendit Ron qui lui parlait depuis plusieurs minutes s'arrêter soudainement et regarder Chris. Puis il se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

-Tu sais Harry, j'ai remarqué de depuis quelques temps tu traînais beaucoup avec ce Christopher

**« Et tu as peur que je change de confident et que les informations que tu vends au ministère depuis l'année dernière n'aient plus de valeur à leurs yeux. »** Pensa Harry.

-Et alors ?

-Je pense que tu devrais arrêter, ce n'est pas prudent, il pourrait t'espionner pour Voldemort.

**« Un peu comme toi tu le fais pour Scrimgeour? »**

-Je voudrais te rappeler que tu n'as pas de droit de regard sur mes fréquentations, rétorqua-t'il avec agacement

-Mais voyons Harry, tu ne peux pas laisser cet espèce se serpent…

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase car une main se posa sur son épaule. Le roux sursauta et se retourna pour se trouver face à un certain Serpentard qui faisait partie des rares personnes à faire une tête de plus que lui.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-J'ai une bonne ouie ! répondit Chris.

Autant dire qu'Harry avait utilisé le pouvoir pour attirer son attention.

-Tu ne disais pas quelque chose à propos d'un serpent, continue, je suis sûr que comme tout ce que tu dit, c'est très intelligent! Répliqua Christopher, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Ron sembla hésiter un instant, puis il appela au secours à l'aide de son regard Hermione. Malheureusement, Chris ne connaissait pas le danger représenté par la brune si jamais elle se sentait agressée ou particulièrement énervée. Il repensa avec délice à la baffe donnée à un certain blond en troisième année, puis revint à son occupation présente, c'est à dire sauver le jeune espion.

Il attrapa la manche de l'adolescent et le tira rapidement vers un couloir, profitant du fait que le couple était trop surpris pour réagir, il siffla un mot en fourchelangue, un mur s'écarta et ils entrèrent dans un étrange tunnel sombre. Le mur se referma et Harry éclaira les environs.

-Où est-on ?

-Tu as entendu parler du monstre de Serpentard ?

-Oui.

-Il utilisait ces couloirs pour se déplacer dans Poudlard.

-Et comment peut-on y déverrouiller l'entrée ?

-Il faut être fouchelangue pour commencer et…

Harry ne finit jamais sa phrase, il sentit une partie de son esprit se cabrer. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose…

Il siffla un mot pour rouvrir la porte afin de libérer Chris. Puis il disparut dans une gerbe de flammes.

Sa présence était requise.

Godric's Hollow était attaqué


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde!

J'entends d'ici vos questions du genre "le chapitre était déjà prêt et il a fallu attendre aussi longtemps pour qu'il soit publié!"

Mais j'ai les circonstances atténuantes qui sont:

-Un bulletin trimestriel arrivé au mauvais moment ce qui a causé un subit changement du mot de passe de mon ordinateur et il se trouve que mes parents ont oublié de me le transmettre, sniff...

-Et un période d'intenses révisions pour ma bêta qui ne lui ont pas permis de corriger mon chapitre.

C'est pourquoi cette version est non relue (je l'ai récuperé dans ma boîte e-mail). Je ne penses pas faire tellement de fautes mais quoi qu'il arrive, quand le chapitre sera corrigé et que j'aurais accès à un ordinateur je le remplacerai.

* * *

Chapitre 12

Harry apparut dans le hall de Godric's Hollow, il jeta un regard autour de lui et vit alors une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

Rien du tout. Pas de panique, pas de combats, pas de sorts…

Harry partit alors vers le cœur du château, la bibliothèque où il était sur de trouver son bibliothécaire, ce qui était assez logique. Les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui et il vit que l'elfe était dans un fauteuil, plongé dans la lecture d'un épais grimoire.

-Bonjour, dit le jeune homme.

-Bonjour Mr Potter, quel bon vent vous amène alors que vous êtes sensé avoir cours ?

-Eh bien, j'ai été contacté par les protections de Godric's Hollow.

-Le château ne m'a pas prévenu, pour quelle raison ?

-Eh bien, c'était assez fort, comme si un cataclysme frappait le château.

-Je pense que pendant quelques instants, votre connexion avec le château a été déréglée. Ceci peut avoir plusieurs causes, mais quoi qu'il en soit, le signale que vous avez reçu devait correspondre à la tentative d'intrusion par transplanage d'un groupe d'aurors.

-Quoi ? Un groupe d'aurors tente d'entrer et on ne me prévient pas ?

-Vous avez été prévenu, mais un peu trop fort.

-Comment ont-ils étés capturés ?

-Par le Sas.

-Le sas ?

-Oui, c'est un lieu qui sert d'interface entre tout ce qui est en dehors du domaine et tout ce qui est à l'intérieur. Si jamais on y est piégé, on peut y rester pour l'éternité.

-Et vous avez libéré les aurors ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Ils ont tenté de s'introduire ici, il es paieront le prix !

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas que l'on m'accuse de les avoirs tués. Voilà ce que nous allons faire, nous allons leur dire que exceptionnellement ils vont êtres libérés mais que la prochaine fois nous ne lèverons pas le petit doigt.

-Bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez. Accepta l'elfe.

Harry se concentra sur la magie des murs qui l'entouraient et il lui demanda de le transporter dans le sas. Aussitôt, un immense pouvoir s'empara de lui et l'emmena à destination.

Harry se trouvait dans un endroit étrange, il était entouré d'un brouillard opaque de tous les côtés, il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas de sol et il avait été comme déconnecté du pouvoir. Il essaya et essaya encore de faire appel à sa magie sans succès quand il sentit la magie de sa famille lui rendre l'accès à son pouvoir. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'au même moment son elfe arrivait.

-Problème de magie ?

Le brun hocha la tête.

-Cela peut arriver la première fois, ce lieu prive touts les occupants de leurs pouvoirs, mais les Potter ont comme un dérogation et se les voient restitués rapidement. Le brun hocha à nouveau la tête et s'intéressa au sujet de sa présence dans ce lieu, les aurors. Ils n'étaient nulle part en vue.

-Bien, normalement ceci devrait nous conduire aux prisonniers. Dit l'elfe en faisant un geste de la main. Aussitôt un filament de lumière apparut et se dirigea sans hésitation dans le brouillard. Harry pensa à le suivre et aussitôt il se mit à se déplacer sans avoir bougé les jambes. Ce qui de toute façon n'aurait servi à rien car elles ne touchaient que le vide.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un groupe d'hommes en robes écarlates, des aurors. Contrairement à eux, leurs mouvements étaient entravés. Les prisonniers les regardèrent les yeux écarquillés, mais ils ne disaient rien. Harry comprit rapidement que c'était parce que à l'instar de leurs membres, ils n'avaient pas le contrôle de leurs cordes vocales. Il se concentra un instant et fit un geste de la main. Aussitôt, celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe de mit à hurler insultes, menaces, appels au secours et tout un tas de choses aussi inintéressantes les unes que le autres.

L'elfe sembla penser la même chose car une grimace de douleur tordit les traits de l'homme un peu trop bavard.

-Je peux savoir pour quelle raison vous êtes ici ?

-Nous n'en savon rien, notre transplanage à été détourné, vous nous retenez illégalement et sachez que le ministère ne laissera sûrement pas passez cela ! L'elfe sera exécuté comme créature magique dangereuse et vous vous apprécierez l'hospitalité d'Azkaban, survivant ou non !

L'elfe en question partit alors dans un grand éclat de rire. Interloqué l'homme cessa de parler pour connaître la raison de cette hilarité soudaine et inexplicable pour lui.

-Où vous croyez-vous ? Vous n'avez aucune autorité ici, nous sommes hors de la juridiction du ministère.

-C'est impossible ! Le terrain prés duquel a été vu le survivant pour la dernière fois est bien en Angleterre !

-Ce terrain n'est qu'un emplacement pour Godric's Hollow le jour ou nous déciderons de le transporter dans votre pays ! Nous sommes sur un autre emplacement, une île qui nous appartient. Le domaine est considéré comme un état souverain ! Ce qui veut dire qu'aucune loi ne nous interdit de vous séquestrer ou de vous tuer !

-Si notre gouvernement a décidé de vous attribuer cet endroit, il peut le reprendre.

-Non, votre pays n'est pas le seul en cause, de plus ce n'est pas au ministère de prendre cette décision. L'elfe fit apparaître un parchemin et montra une signature à l'auror.

-Voyez, c'est une décision de la Couronne.

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, l'auror demanda à retrouver sa liberté de mouvement l'elfe accepta et l'homme sortit un parchemin d'une poche.

-Voici un mandat qui vous oblige à nous remettre le Survivant pour que nous assurions sa protection. Mais si tout ce que vous m'avez dit est juste, il est caduque.

Harry prit le papier des mains de l'homme. Il détestait vraiment ces imbéciles qui voulaient avoir un quelconque contrôle sur sa destinée ou tout ce qui le concernait. Ils n'étaient qu'un ramassis de…

-Vous avez raison, ceci n'est qu'un morceau de parchemin sans aucun pouvoir. De plus, je tiens à ajouter qu'en tant que chef de la famille Potter, il est considéré comme ambassadeur hors de Godric's Hollow.

-Je transmettrai l'information.

-Qui a dit que nous allons vous laissez sortir ?

-Je…

-Mon elfe plaisante. Coupa Harry, qui parlait pour la première fois. Vous allez pouvoir partir mais à une seule condition. Avertir de vos venues afin que nous mettions en place un zone de transplanage. La prochaine tentative d'intrusion se soldera par le mort de ceux qui ont tentés cet acte stupide. Et avant que l'homme ne puisse le remercier. De plus, nous allons intenter un procès contre votre département pour tout ceci !

L'homme perdit son sourire, mais ne pus rien dire. Harry l'avait déjà envoyé dans une décharge moldue de sa connaissance.

Puis se tournant vers son elfe :

-Pourquoi avoir informé le ministère des protections de ce lieu ?

Il reçut un sourire goguenard en réponse.

-Mr Potter, sachez que j'ai parlé de protections dons l'existence est publique depuis quelques années déjà. Mais elle datent d'il y a cent ans. Depuis, vous pouvez être sur que le choses ont changées !

-Et de quelle manière ?

-L'endroit où est placé le château en ce moment même est une île. Mais ce qui caractérise cette île, c'est qu'elle n'est pas dans la même réalité que la Terre.

-Comment cela ?

-Suivez-moi. Puis l'elfe disparut, Harry suivit sa signature magique et ils arrivèrent sur une plage. Au loin on pouvait distinguer les tours du château.

L'elfe fit quelques pas, un geste de la main et un barque apparut devant lui. Ils montèrent et l'embarcation avança dans l'eau. Poussée par un force invisible.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, ils s'arrêtèrent. Devant eux s'étendait l'horizon.

-Maintenant, je vais fermer tous les passages vers l'etérieur. Aussitôt après, Harry sentit le couloirs de transplanage devenir inacessibles tandis que de grandes des taches sombres aparaisaient partout.

-Un passage géant est ouvert sur la mer en permanence afin que la faune et la flore de l'île ne meure pas, mais si jamais il est fermé…

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, tout autour d'eux, il n'y avait que… en fait, il n'y avait rien…

-Comme quoi, aucun risque d'invasion. Dit Harry, qui commençait à se sentir oppressé. L'elfe du le sentir car il rouvrit le passage.

-Dites moi, je n'ai toujours pas pensé à poser la question, comment s'appelle cette île ? Demanda le jeune homme alors qu'ils faisaient demi-tour.

-Atlantide.

Lord Voldemort marchait d'un pas rapide dans le couloirs du manoir (ou peut-être château, ça dépendait des jours) de son ancêtre, avec à l'esprit l'un de ses principales préoccupations. Harry Potter, le célébrissime combattant des forces du mal. Certes, Voldemort ne doutait pas du fait que le jeune homme ne risquait plus de le trahir maintenant, non ce qui l'intéressait était de savoir s'il était apte à devenir effectivement son héritier.

Sur le plan du charisme, ils étaient à égalité une fois le masque du jeune homme en place, mais sur le plan magique il s'agissait d'une autre paire de manche. Il était inutile d'espérer qu'il acquière la magie de la même façon que lui-même. Ils n'avaient pas plusieurs décennies à perdre. Certes le pouvoir était légendaire chez les familles trééés bien informées, mortel, sûr et permettant de maîtriser toutes les magies. Mais la forme s'apprentissage qu'il utilisait sur le jeune homme consommait beaucoup d'énergie.

Le Lord eut le plaisir de croiser le chemin de la seule personne avec qui il pouvait partager ce genre de soucis. Nagini. Il l'appela et elle s'enroula autour de son corps pour que sa tête se loge dans son cou. Ils marchèrent en sifflant, et Tom trouva alors la solution. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait essayé d'initier Harry à la plus puissante des magies, sans succès. Les pouvoirs du jeune homme étant sans doute trop immatures, mais maintenant tout avait sans doute changé.

Lord Voldemort s'assit sur un fauteuil et ferma les yeux, il sonda son esprit et trouva ce qu'il cherchait, la faille. Il y plongea et eut l'impression d'être transporté à une vitesse immense pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis il fut sur le seuil de l'esprit de son Héritier à qui il demanda de venir.

En entendant l'appel du mage, Harry prit congé de son elfe, posa son masque sur son visage, puis pendant que la transformation habituelle se faisait il créa un couloir de transplanage et disparut.

Une voix froide retentit dans le couloir.

-Greyback ton problème de fourrure ne t'autorise pas à boucher le passage !

L'homme en question sursauta et se retourna. Un brin soulagé de voir que celui qu'il avait pris pour le Lord n'était en fait que l'Héritier. Il pensa aussitôt qu'il n'aurait pas du montrer son soulagement mais il se tordait déjà de douleur. Harry l'enjamba et marcha d'un pas rapide. Il arriva finalement là où il savait que Tom l'attendait. Comme quoi, après qu'il ait résolu le problème des migraines sa cicatrice était vraiment très utile.

Harry arriva devant la porte de la salle de combat. Comme le première fois qu'il était venu ici, il y avait une flamme, un récipient d'eau et de la Terre.

-Harry, content que tu ai pu venir ici aussi vite. Dit Voldemort qui était à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Pourquoi veux-tu me voir ?

-Le temps de t'initier à la magie des éléments est venu !

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je m'initie à ce pouvoir ?

-Tant que tu ne contrôlera pas ton élément, tu ne pourras pas vraiment comprendre ce que je peux essayer de t'expliquer. Mais sache que ce pouvoir est sans commune mesure avec d'autres comme ceux qui sont donnés par les sortilèges. De plus, il s'agit d'un pouvoir commun à tous les êtres vivants.

-Comment ça?

-Certains animaux peuvent maîtriser les éléments. Et quand je dis certains animaux, il est bien évident que les moldus sont inclus dedans. Par exemple, à une époque certains moines, des ermites et des membres de sectes en étaient capables. De nos jours, à moins d'avoir un talent extrêmement puissant, ils sont bien peu.

-Et pour les animaux ?

-L'exemple le plus flagrant est celui des dragons élémentaux. Les dragons ordinaires ont beau cracher le feu, ils n'ont aucun rapport avec le Feu (Harry pouvait bien sentir la majuscule dans les paroles du mage). En fait, ils sont les survivants des serviteurs des dragons élémentaux du Feu.

-Mais, il n'y a pas de serviteurs de dragons d'autres éléments ?

-Si, le monstre du Loch Ness est le serviteur d'un dragon de l'eau ayant échappé aux sorciers le surveillant. Et pour les autres éléments, ont pense que les serviteurs des dragons de la Terre et de l'Air ont tous disparus.

-Mais il n'y a plus de dragons élémentaux qu'ils doivent servir ?

-Si, mais depuis les chasses au dragon du moyen age, ils préfèrent être seuls pour être moins facilement repérables. Bien, vu que j'ai autre chose à faire que de t'expliquer tout cela, tu vas rejoindre Godric's Hollow, et je suis sûr que tu pourras trouver tout ce qu'il te faut pour commencer ton aprentissage.

Harry regarda Voldemort quelques secondes puis, une question lui vint à l'esprit :

-Comment as-tu fait pour me tuer ?

-Je n'ai pas réussi ! Répondit le lord d'un ton soudain glacial.

-Je veux dire, comment as-tu fait pour m'atteindre ? Je n'étais pas à Godric's Hollow ?

-Non. Répondit le mage sur un autre ton. Le dernier sorcier à avoir réussi à franchir les limites de ce domaine était ton grand père.

-Mes parents ne pouvaient pas accéder au château alors même qu'il étaient en danger ?

Voldemort resta pensif quelques instants, puis il dit : « Tu as de la chance de pouvoir me poser la question. Une autre personne n'aurait pas pu. Sais-tu d'où viens le nom de Godric's Hollw ? »

-Non.

-Il vient du nom du fondateur de cet endroit, Godric Gryffondor. Vois-tu, au début, Godric's Hollow se situait sur une île, il ne s'agissait que d'une maison plus grande que la moyenne un petit peu en retrait par rapport au village. Elle ne méritait pas même le nom de manoir. C'est ici que Godric entre en jeu. Après avoir fondé Poudlard, des personnes ont tenté de mettre la main sur l'école. Mais les fondateurs ne se sont pas laissé faire, bien évidemment. Ces personnes ont donc rasé le village et la maison.

Peu après, Gryffondor a reconstruit, mais un manoir cette fois-ci. Puis il a mis en place des protections plus grandes que celles de Poudlard, car celles du château ont une limite. En effet, il faut laisser entrer les élèves. Mais il faut aussi savoir que toute la famille de Godric est morte lors de l'attaque.

À cause de cela, une tradition à été instaurés. À l'image de Gryffondor, le sorcier le plus puissant de chaque génération de devait de renforcer d'une façon ou d'une autre les protection des domaines de Gryffondor. Plus le temps passait, plus vous deveniez riches et plus vous étendiez votre influence. Ce qui explique entre autres le fait que tu puisse trouver un appartement dans toutes les grandes villes.

Et un jour, l'une des personnes les plus puissantes de ta famille est née. Et elle a inventée le pouvoir, que tu utilise maintenant. Et elle a utilisé l'un des artefacts les plus puissant qui existent afin de protéger le château qu'était devenu la demeure familiale. Et depuis, seuls les plus puissants des Potter ont accès à Godric's Hollow.

-Quel était cet artefact ?

-La pierre Philosophale.

Christopher était dans le volière, en pleine nuit, plongé dans la lecture d'une lettre de sa mère. Il lui avait écrit quelques jours auparavant afin de lui demander des précisions sur le pouvoir. Bien qu'il ait été capable de reconnaître cette magie, ses souvenirs étaient pour le moins confus, et une petite piqûre de rappel ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il lut un extrait d'un des livres de leur bibliothèque que sa mère lui avait envoyé.

_La famille Potter est connue pour beaucoup d'action d'éclat ou leur influence sur les gouvernements mondiaux et milieux « mafieux », chacun sait aussi qu'ils sont l'une des rares famille à avoir des territoires qui ne soient sous la juridiction d'aucun état. _

_Mais cette famille s'illustre aussi pour autre chose, qui a été bien moins ébruitée, son inventivité. Nombreux sont les Potter à avoir développé leur propre forme de magie, mais seuls certains milieux le savent, quoi de mieux, lors d'une guerre que d'utiliser une arme dont personne ne connaît l'existence ?_

_Mais l'une des magies les plus particulières qu'ils aient jamais inventé est le pouvoir. Le secret de celui-ci est jalousement gardé dans la bibliothèque de Godric's Hollow. Nous sommes pourtant capables de reconnaître cette magie, et nous connaissons son histoire._

_Perceval Potter, voici le nom de l'inventeur du pouvoir. Bien que souvent cela ne soit pas le cas, le nom de l'inventeur est ici d'une très grande importance. En effet, il a été l'élève et l'assistant du mythique Nicolas Flamel, qui n'as aucun besoin d'être présenté._

_Or, il faut savoir que le pouvoir a été un cadeau à l'origine. D'élève à maître. Il a permis à Nicolas Flamel d'achever l'œuvre d'une vie. À ce moment, le pouvoir servait à analyser les êtres et les choses, les comprendre, et les changer. Les trois étapes de l'alchimie dans une seule magie. Mais cette magie restait fastidieuse à cause de nombreux rituels nécessaires à son usage._

_Il semblerait que le fait que cette magie ait été la pièce maîtresse de la conception de la seule chose qui puisse enfreindre les règles imposées par les quatre éléments, la Pierre Philosophale, ait eu un très grand impact. _

_Après la création de la Pierre, le pouvoir n'a plus jamais été le même. Ses possibilités ont étés décuplées, aujourd'hui plus aucun rituel n'est nécessaire à son utilisation. Les raisons d'un tel changement n'ont jamais étés découvertes. Pour ce faire, il faudrait comprendre le fonctionnement de la Pierre Philosophale elle-même._

Harry Potter était seul, à Poudlard dans l'une des rares salles n'ayant pas été crée par l'un des quatre fondateurs, et pour cause, c'était lui qui l'avait créé. Mais avec la complicité d'un Serpentard.

Devant lui était placées quatre objets, symbolisant chacun l'un des quatre éléments, et lui était plongé dans ce qui s'apparentait à de la méditation. Son pouvoir, ses sens et l'esprit du phénix étaient en sommeil. Maintenant, il essayait de prendre conscience de la présence de chacun des objets en utilisant uniquement son esprit. La Terre avait rapidement été mise de côté. A un moment il avait eu conscience de la présence du Feu, mais il s'agissait alors seulement de l'esprit du phénix qui se réveillait. Il l'avait rapidement fait replonger dans les ténèbres de son inconscient.

Maintenant, il avait devant lui l'Eau et l'Air. Harry sentait avec la même intensité leur présence, mais le jeune homme avait aussi conscience d'un voile devant chacun d'eux. Il devait prendre la responsabilité de lever l'un des voiles et de laisser le second tel qu'il était. Ne pas faire de choix équivaudrait à tenter de lever les deux voiles à la fois. Mais la sentence pour tenter de s'emparer du pouvoir de plusieurs éléments était la mort, ou plutôt l'Anéantissement pour reprendre les dires de l'elfe bibliothécaire qui lui servait désormais de mentor.

Harry se souvint des sensations provoquées pas le vol sur balai, le vent qui sifflait, la sensation que son estomac tentait de rester au sol alors que lui s'élevait. Voler en rase-mottes juste après avoir plongé d'une hauteur d'une dizaine de mètres…

Harry sentait qu'il était fait pour cet élément, son don pour le vol ne tenait pas du hasard, mais dans ce cas, pour quelles raisons l'Eau elle aussi s'offrait à lui ? Le jeune homme avait une bonne idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire avec l'Air. Mais pour ce qui était de l'élément liquide, c'était tout autre. En effet, le Survivant n'avait absolument aucune idée des possibilités offertes.

Lentement, Harry émergea de l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait pour regagner la réalité. Il ouvrit les yeux et se plongea dans la contemplation du verre d'eau et de l'hélice qui étaient posée devant lui. Aux côtés d'une bougie allumée et d'un cristal. Il fit disparaître le tout d'un geste de la main.

Harry n'avait pas choisi, il avait conscience de l'irrévocabilité de sa décision et préférait prendre un trop long temps de réflexion qu'un temps trop court.

* * *

Et voila. Espèrons que l'accés prochain à un clavier me permetttra d'écrire la suite rapidement.

_Magyar_


	13. Chapter 13

Bonne année, j'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux noël.

Voici le chapitre 13, vous l'avez déjà attendu assez longtemps donc bonne lecture!

* * *

La salle commune des Gryffondor était déserte, si l'on exceptait le fait qu'Harry Potter s'y trouvait. Il était seul, plongé dans la lecture d'un grimoire de poche. À l'extérieur, l'obscurité était totale, mais l'aube était pour dans quelques heures. Le seul bruit était les froissements des pages tournées et le craquement d'un feu récemment alimenté par un elfe de maison.

Les bruit des chaussures dans les escaliers retentit alors, et une adolescente ébouriffée fit son apparition. Elle aurait pu être séduisante, avec des vêtements moins informes et quelques sorts de coiffure d'une puissance rare. Mais son aspect allait de pair avec l'hygiène de vie plus que douteuse de son petit ami.

Tout en regardant Hermione, Harry se dit qu'il avait trouvé le cadeau de Noël parfait, un peigne en acier renforcé…

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, mais elle ne vit pas Harry, alors qu'elle approchait d'une des tables, un parchemin et une plume à la main. Celui-ci claqua violement la couverture de son exemplaire de _Révélation des pouvoirs occultes et élémentaux. _Tout en prenant soin de cacher le titre ?

-Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Dit elle, la respiration précipitée par la frayeur qu'elle venait d'avoir quelques instants plus tôt.

-Je lis, je n'arrive pas à dormir ces temps-ci. Et toi ?

-Eh bien, moi non plus, alors j'ai décidé que me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit pendant encore deux heures n'était pas vraiment la meilleure occupation possible.

-Et tu vas écrire à quelqu'un ?

-Euh, oui ! J'ai toujours une correspondance avec Vicktor.

-Je pense que cela doit rester secret. À ce que je sache, la jalousie de Ron a perduré depuis la quatrième année.

-C'est vrai que j'aimerais autant ne pas lui rappeler mon amitié avec Victor.

-De toute façon, vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de motifs pour faire une scène.

Hermione piqua un fard.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Voyons Hermione, tu dois savoir que plusieurs événements s'étant déroulé à Poudlard qui nous sont liés sont entrés dans la légende ! Notre affrontement avec un Troll, le départ des jumeaux Weasley et tes disputes avec Ron en font partie. On se voit plus tard.

Harry se leva et sortit de la salle commune en laissant la sorcière seule avec sa gêne. Normalement, les portes de la grande salle devraient s'ouvrir d'ici peu.

Hermione elle, s'assit sur une table puis elle regarda quelques minutes sa plume, son encre et un parchemin. Elle allait écrire sa lettre bimensuelle à l'ordre du phénix à propos de Harry. Peu après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, elle avait été contactée par son professeur de métamorphose. Selon elle, le lien avec Voldemort de Harry risquait de s'avérer dangereux maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus la pour canaliser son influence.

Son esprit critique n'avait pas répondu présent pour une fois, et ce n'était que quelques jours plus tard qu'elle s'était rendu compte du fait que ce n'était qu'un prétexte. D'ailleurs, elle était rémunérée en échange des informations. Soi disant pour qu'elle puisse assurer sa protection plus tard.

Mais depuis le retour d'Harry, elle sentait que quelque chose était différent avec le jeune brun. Et elle n'avait plus l'impression de partager son intimité. S'ils restaient ensemble toute la journée, c'était plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Etrangement, c'était un jeune Serpentard qui s'était attiré son amitié.

Ron avait mal pris la chose, lui qui disait a longueur de journée en avoir assez d'être dans l'ombre du grand Harry Potter s'était rendu compte qu'il valait mieux être seulement le meilleur ami de Harry que de n'être personne.

Alors qu'il tentait en vain de raisonner Harry, le serpentard en question s'était soudain détourné de la conversation dans laquelle il était plongé avec ses camarades de maison. Quand Hermione avait décelé la couleur caractéristique de Ron quand il était embarrassé. Mais Harry l'avait vu venir, et avait pris la fuite via un passage secret qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Il serait bon de les garder à l'œil. Et puis, il fallait bien justifier son salaire. Sans cet argent, elle ne pourrait pas continuer ses études. Hermione sentit le goût amer de la culpabilité, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'installer, elle le chassa avec une gifle mentale. _Avec mon sang, je ne pourrais avoir de bourse. J'ai besoin de cet argent et je travaille pour le camp de la lumière !_

* * *

Harry lui se rendit aux toilettes de Mimi geignarde. Il déverrouilla l'entrée et siffla un ordre. Aussitôt, le long du toboggan une volée de marches apparut. Qu'il descendît sans oublier de placer un sort de nettoyage sur ses semelles.

Une fois arrivé en bas, le sort écarta les ossements de ses pieds. Harry se promit de ne pas oublier de nettoyer mais il devait conserver son pouvoir pour réparer l'éboulement qu'il l'attendait un peu plus loin. Ce fut après un tournant qu'il eut une bonne surprise. Les seules traces de l'éboulement étaient une présence moins accentuée de la trace du temps sur les parois réparées.

_Ce n'est pas pour rien que Poudlard est considéré comme l'un des plus grands bâtiments magique. _Maintenant assuré du fait qu'il n'aurait pas à réparer les murs, il ouvrit la dernière porte.

Pour la première fois, Harry regarda la Chambre des Secrets. Maintenant qu'il n'avait pas une pucelle à sauver, un lord sombre en version junior à vaincre et à empêcher un monstre mythique redoutable et redouter de le tuer, il put vraiment admirer le décor.

Les derniers reliefs d'un cadavre de la dite créature mythique pourrissaient encore. Harry fit disparaître le corps tout en prenant soin de conserver la peau qui étrangement était bien conservée. Puis il la rangea dans une bourse enchantée qu'il glissa dans une poche.

Puis, le fourchelangue leva la main, fronça les sourcils et le pouvoir fut projeté hors de lui. Aussitôt, toutes les torches magiques s'allumèrent. Puis, la poussière qui couvrait les murs disparut ainsi que divers débris que le jeune gryffondor ne tenait pas à identifier. Les murs maintenant propres révélèrent un grand nombre d'étranges symboles qui les couvraient.

Il ne s'agissait pas de runes, plutôt des lignes de différentes longueurs en forme de vaguelettes plus ou moins accentuées. Ce fut la rencontre entre Harry et le Fourchelangue dans sa forme écrite. Les murs de la Chambre des Secrets relataient en fait l'histoire de Poudlard version Salazar Serpentard. N'étant pas le moins du monde intéressé par les histoires de pureté du sang, de trahison et d'amitiés trahies, le brun s'en détourna rapidement et chercha quelque chose de plus intéressant.

Ce fut le bureau secret de Serpentard qui attira son attention. L'entré était la gueule fermée d'un serpent dans un coin de la Chambre. Quelques sifflements lui permirent de l'ouvrir et de découvrir une bibliothèque couverte de livres soumis à un sortilège de conservation.

Un autre sort empêchait quiconque de les en faire sortir. Une grande variété de carnets de la main même de Serpentard permettaient l'apprentissage de l'élevage du Basilic ainsi que diverses magies permettant d'utiliser des sorts puissants via certaines variétés de serpents.

_Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un serpent._

Un coup d'œil à un plan de la Chambre dans un des carnets lui apprit qu'il existait une autre entrée que la bouche de Serpentard pour accéder à la chambre du Serpent, le lieu où le Basilic effectuait son hibernation.

Harry ouvrit l'entrée (la cheville de Salazar) et pénétra dans un cloaque. Les mues du serpent et quelques autres « déchets organique », qui disparurent sous un dernier sort de nettoyage qui acheva les réserves de pouvoir d'Harry.

Rien d'intéressant dans cette salle, elle était ronde, sombre et étrangement chaude. Si ce n'est un objet ovoïde qui nécessiterait l'usage d'un crapaud pour révéler tout son potentiel.

Potentiel pouvant être qualifié d'énorme.

Puis le jeune homme remonta, l'heure du petit-déjeuner approchait.

* * *

Les portes de la grande salle étaient ouvertes depuis peu quand Tonks y entra, un mouvement de baguette anima une des tasse qui se remplit de thé et quelques toasts qui se couvrirent de beurre. La jeune femme se plongea dans ses pensées, la plupart dirigées vers un jeune garçon brun qui lui causait quelques soucis.

Alors qu'un des toast plongeait dans le liquide chaud, elle se souvint du fait qu'elle avait décidé de mettre son loup au courant.

Flash Back

Tonks sentait sa tête tournoyer alors que le reste de son corps restait sur place, puis dans un nuage de cendres elle arriva dans la maison de son petit-ami. Celui-ci était plongé dans la lecture d'un magazine qu'elle ne connaissait pas, les traits tirés par la pleine lune qui avait disparu peu de temps avant. Elle le regarda quelques minutes, dans ses habits usés, délavés. Le chômage ne l'améliorait définitivement pas.

-Remus, Remus.

L'homme leva la tête, l'air surpris.

-Tonks, qu'y a-t-il?

-Je dois te parler, mais je ne peux pas le faire avec la tête dans les cendres ni avec un hibou. Il faut que tu viennes me retrouver! Je vais aller à Préaulard. Retrouve moi chez Rosmeta.

L'Homme hocha la tête puis partit se préparer alors que la jeune femme disparaissait.

Tonks avait eu l'air étrangement inquiète, elle qui était pourtant si insouciante devait donc être confrontée à un problème particulièrement grave. C'est donc tout en s'interrogeant sur la raison de tout ceci que Remus sortit sur le pas de sa maison et transplanna à la cabane Hurlante. La raison de cette rencontre devait sûrement être le fils de son meilleur ami, Harry Potter. Sinon et ce, bien qu'ils sortent ensemble, Tonks ne l'aurait jamais contacté si peu de temps après la pleine lune.

Une fois arrivé devant le pub, le loup-garou chercha des yeux sa compagne et ne la trouva pas. Rien d'étonnant, elle ne connaissait pas les passages secrets des maraudeurs et avait donc du prendre le chemin classique. Cette pensée le fit plonger dans les souvenirs de sa scolarité pour le moins « mouvementée » et il ne remarqua pas l'entré de la jeune femme. Maintenant blonde aux yeux bleus.

-Bonjour. Elle l'embrassa, ou plutôt l'effleura. Une conduite qui était très loin de la jeune femme exubérante à laquelle il avait habituellement affaire.

-Bonjour. Alors, qu'est-ce qui me vaut la joie de te voir ?

-Harry. _Bingo _pensa Lupin.

Tonks avait plus _soupiré _le prénom qu'elle ne l'avait prononcé.

-Je dois te dire que j'ai remarqué qu'il avait une conduite étrange ces derniers temps. Tout d'abord il ne paraît plus s'entendre aussi bien qu'avant avec ses amis, et il fréquente un jeune homme sur lequel je n'ai pu trouver aucune information. Un Serpentard. De plus, il disparaît pendant des périodes assez longues sans que je sache où il va.

-Pour ce qui est de savoir où il va, j'ai la réponse ! Tu n'as sûrement pas entendu parler de l'affaire de Godric's Hollow, des hommes du ministère ont tenté de s'y introduire. Ce fut un échec total et il y un risque pour qu'ils soient attaqués en justice. Tu dois tout d'abord savoir qu'il est inutile de tenter de s'introduire l'à bas, c'est peine perdue.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'y es jamais allé ?

-Si, mais c'était à l'époque de William Potter. James n'a jamais pu avoir accès à cet endroit de lui-même.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Cela fait partie des secrets de famille.

-Mais il faut tout faire pour découvrir ce qui se trame ! Imagine que Harry soit sous imperium.

-Voldemort lui-même n'a pas été capable de soumettre Harry à ce sort, de ce côté il n'y a aucun risque. Je peux te l'assurer !

-Je ne pense pas que l'imperium soit le seul sort qui soit dangereux de ce côté. Il existe sûrement tout une batterie de rituels qui doivent permettre d'obtenir un effet similaire.

-Bon, si c'est ce que tu veux réellement, j'accepte de tenter d'entrer là bas, mais il y a de bonnes chance que je n'y arrive pas.

Ce que le loup-garou ne dit pas, c'était que dans le cas où il n'y arriverait pas, la mort serait la solution la plus enviable.

/Flach Back

Depuis, Tonks n'avait aucune nouvelle. Ce qui pourrait sans doute expliquer son désintéressement manifeste pour le toast qui était maintenant complètement dissous dans le thé. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée de la gazette du sorcier qui apportait sans nul doute la liste des morts de la veille. Elle jeta un sort qui s'était popularisé grâce aux évènements actuels. Celui-ci permettait de repérer les noms connus dans un texte. Fort heureusement, les seuls résultats obtenus étaient les noms des journalistes.

Elle releva la tête et observa la foule de visages en face d'elle. Les résultats n'étaient pas bons pour tout le monde. Et une jeune femme éclata en sanglots hystériques, et tomba dans les bras d'une de ses amies. Celle-ci lui caressa le dos maladroitement. Sûrement plus habituée aux gloussements.

Elle n'aurait dû connaître que les gloussements. Oui, seulement les gloussements.

Et c'est avec cette pensée lui tournant dans la tête sans relâche que l'aurore quitta la grande salle.

* * *

L'Héritier se dirigeait de son pas habituel vers les cachots, le domaine de l'un des capitaines, le Bourreau. Sous le masque de tissus, qui cachait ses traits et le masque de chair qui cachait ses émotions, l'Héritier menait un combat contre lui-même.

Harry Potter allait être confronté à une situation très difficile, malgré les événements qui allaient suivre, il devait conserver son identité. Quels que soient ses actes, il ne devait pas devenir l'Héritier. Il devait rester lui-même.

Il prit une grande inspiration mentale, et comme à chaque fois que la situation l'exigeait, le jeune homme puisa une bonne dose d'inhumanité dans la partie Voldemorienne de son être qu'était sa cicatrice. Puis, avisant un des sbires du Lord-Noir-En-Puissance, il lui demanda d'appeler le Bourreau. Ah non, petite faute de frappe, il lui _ordonna._

Le capitaine arriva rapidement, son masque placé comme d'habitude, et un trait de sang ne lui appartenant certainement pas sur la robe.

-Que me voulez-vous, Héritier ?

-J'ai une question à te poser. Dit le jeune homme tout en avançant.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un des cachots auquel même le maître des lieux n'avait pas accès. Celui-ci ne laissa pas paraître la moindre once de curiosité.

-MOONSTRES ! Fut l'aimable beuglement qui les accueillit.

Ici, ni l'auteur ni le lecteur ne ressentent le besoin de continuer la description de l'occupant, offrant ainsi l'occasion d'une économie de mots bêtement ratée par la faute de la présente note.

Vernon avait été enlevé peu de temps auparavant, et par des hommes déguisés en policiers moldus. Ce qui expliquait qu'il était quelque peu blessé dans son orgueil de ne pas avoir repéré ces erreurs de la nature comme il se plaisait à les nommer.

Évidemment, les autres membres de la famille avaient aussi été invités, il ne fallait surtout pas faire de jaloux. Dudley pouvait profiter à volonté de l'hospitalité des détraqueurs. Quant à Pétunia, elle profitait de la cellule la plus confortable des cachots, c'est à dire que l'objet dont elle disposait pour faire ses besoins naturels était équipé d'un chasse. Voilà qui donnait un aperçu du confort des prisonniers du mage.

-Comment un seul être peut-il être affublé d'autant de défauts ? On peut noter la bêtise, la méchanceté, l'aspect quelque peu douteux et le fait de ne pas avoir de pouvoirs. Dit le jeune homme tout en maintenant un sort qui faisait se tordre de douleur son tuteur.

-C'est la première fois que je vois cet homme, mais je suis sûr que nous pourrions rapidement trouver des défauts supplémentaires. Il à l'air d'une véritable erreur de la nature.

-Oui, exactement, une erreur de la nature, et quel est notre devoir face à une telle erreur ?

-Tenter de la corriger ?

-Exactement, je pense que tout ce que nous pouvons changer, c'est l'aspect peu amène. Un bon régime ne serait pas de trop.

-Pourquoi attendre les résultats d'un régime ? Nous pourrions nous contenter d'enlever ce qu'il y a en trop. Dit le Bourreau tout en caressant amoureusement da baguette.

Ce jour-là, Vernon et Pétunia ne furent pas pleinement satisfaits des visites qu'ils reçurent, et leurs rêves furent emplis de visions de l'adolescent masqué, et de ses yeux reconnaissables entre milles.

-Ne les tue pas.

-Je compte bien faire durer le plaisir…

Les regards se croisèrent et un regard sadique apparut sur les deux visages simultanément.

Puis, Harry partit en laissant le psychopathe qu'était le Bourreau avec ses autres prisonniers. Il commença alors à marcher dans les couloirs sombres, éclairés par de rares torches. Il fallait bien conserver une certaine ambiance aussi prés des cachots. Quant le Bourreau était dans ses bons jours, on entendait des hurlements jusqu'ici. C'était peu avant que les cordes vocales se déchirent.

Un bruit de pas précipités retentit alors dans un couloir qu'il venait de quitter, ainsi qu'une respiration précipitée. Le jeune homme s'autorisa un mince sourire et se planta au milieu du couloir. L'arrivant se dévoila rapidement, il dépassa le coin et vit qu'il était attendu.

Draco Malfoy, qui ne savait pas qui était sous ce masque en face de lui s'inclina.

-Héritier, je suis venu vous proposer mes services.

-Et à quoi penses-tu pouvoir m'être utile, Draco ?

Le Malfoy,qui ne pensait pas pouvoir être reconnu si facilement eut un petit mouvement de surpris. Mais en digne représentant de sa famille, son masque froid ne laissa rien paraître.

-À ce qu'il vous plaira, Héritier.

-Servile à souhait, Lucius t'a bien dressé. Les jointures du dernier Malfoy pâlirent, et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes.

-Ah, je vois que finalement tu n'es pas qu'un masque. À ta place, j'ouvrirai les poings. Sauf si tu as vraiment envie de saigner…

-Merci de vous soucier de mon bien-être Héritier.

La réponse fut tout d'abord un ricanement.

-Je ne me soucie pas de toi, idiot. Un outil n'a aucun intérêt s'il est abîmé.

Puis, Harry tourna les talons et partit, laissant le blond au milieu du couloir vide. Se demandant s'il lui ferait faire le ménage dans sa suite ou non.

* * *

-Comment ça, rien ? De qui vous moquez-vous ?

-Je ne me moque de personne, Monsieur. Je ne fais qu'énoncer les faits. Il nous a été impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit susceptible de vous faire traverser cette barrière. Entre autre à cause du fait que ce n'est pas vraiment un barrière.

-Qu'est ce que vous me chantez ? Nous avons bien étés arrêté par quelque chose !

-Oui, votre propre incapacité.

-Écoutez-moi bien, espèce de petit con. Vous avez intérêt à changer de ton, je tiens à vous rappeler que je connais du monde.

-Mais ce n'est pas un insulte, et qu'est ce qui dans votre comportement pourrait vous faire craindre d'être traité comme un incapable ? Et d'ailleurs, ce que je remets en cause ce n'est pas votre propre incapacité –puisque vous semblez être persuadé d'être un incapable- c'est celle du transplanage.

-Comment cela ?

-Vous connaissez le mode de fonctionnement du transplanage ?

-Évidemment !

-Eh bien aucun couloir de transplanage ne relie Godric's Hollow au reste du réseau magique.

-Quoi ? Mais nous avions pris l'un de ces nouveaux talismans qui permettent de traverser les sorts de blocage.

Un soupir consterné fut parfaitement dissimulé.

-Deux choses, même ces talismans ne permettent pas de pénétrer dans Poudlard et je n'ai pas dit que ces couloirs étaient bloqués, j'ai dit qu'ils n'existaient pas. L'endroit où votre équipe à été retenue était le lieu le plus proche où votre magie pouvait vous transporter.

-Si nous ne pouvons pas effectuer de perquisition au domicile du Survivant, nous devons donc demander à nos espions de renforcer la surveillance.

-Vos _espions_ ? Deux pauvres petits gamins.

L'officier jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, sur le bureau obscur du membre du département des mystères qui travaillait avec lui. Comme toujours choqué par l'odeur de renfermé et la concentration en sorts de discrétion apposés sur chaque bout de papier présent.

-De tout façon quel est votre intérêt dans le fait d'espionner Potter ?

-C'est entre le ministre et moi !

-Quoi qu'il en soit, vous n'obtiendrez rien, il est en train de s'éloigner de ces deux jeunes gens.

-Oui, mais il a trouvé un nouvel ami, et vous savez que tout le monde à un prix.

-Vous ne savez même pas de qui il s'agit, si vous le saviez vous ne seriez pas aussi confiant.

-Nous verrons…

Puis, l'officier sortit du bureau et le membre du département massa machinalement sa marque.

* * *

Lupin n'avait jamais tenté de se suicider, c'est pourquoi il ne reconnut pas la sensation qu'il ressentit en s'approchant d'un des portails donnant accès au domaine des Potter. Celui-ci était en fer forgé et possédait une multitude de glyphes et de runes sur toute sa surface. Purement décoratifs d'ailleurs, il suffit au loup-garou de pousser le battant pour que celui-ci s'ouvre et révèle un vortex d'énergie.

Son cœur battait tellement fort que tout ce que lupin entendit pendant qu'il faisait un grand pas en avant, c'était les pulsations de celui-ci à ses oreilles.


	14. Chapter 14

-Alors, vous êtes tous prêts ?

-Pour la cinquième fois Cornedrue, OUI !! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu est aussi stressé à l'idée de rentrer chez toi ?

-Vous comprendrez quand vous-y serez. Gordric's Hollow n'est pas comme les autres demeures magiques.

-Et en quoi est-elle différente ? Demanda Lupin, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Comme s'il pensait à une nouvelle vantardise de la part de son ami.

-Rigole Lunard, pendant que tu le peux encore ! Et le brun se jeta sur le loup avec un hurlement de rage simulé. Loup qui fut rapidement débarrassé du jeune excité. Jeune excité qui revint à la charge presque aussitôt.

Alors que la situation allait tourner en bataille rangée, un adulte fit (malheureusement) son apparition. Il était de taille moyenne, fin avec de fines lunettes sur le nez. À son apparition, Peter se figea juste avant de se jeter sur les autres.

-Bonjour, les enfants, vous allez bien ? On pouvait noter à son ton enjoué et à la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux qu'il ne ferait pas mention de ce qui aurait pu se dérouler sans son arrivé si jamais eux non plus n'y faisaient pas mention. D'un accord tacite, la bataille fut reporté dans la chambre qu'ils allaient partager. Quant aux armes, des oreillers seraient parfaits.

-Bonjour monsieur Potter ! S'exclama Sirius qui était le seul adolescent à part James à avoir vu Godric's Hollow.

-William Sirius, appelle moi William. Tu ne voudrais pas que je sois obligé de t' appeler Mr Black ?

La grimace du brun pour toute réponse sembla lui suffire.

-Papa, voici Remus et Peter. Les gars, voici mon père : William Potter.

-Enchantés Mr Potter. S'exclamèrent le rat et le loup d'une seule voix.

-Moi de même. Répondit l'homme, non sans un soupir résigné. Vous n'avez rien oublié ?

-Non, les valises sont là. Répondit Peter. Mais je ne vois pas votre maison, vous allez nous faire transplanner.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tes parents accepteraient que jet te fasse transplanner Peter. Et puis j'ai beaucoup mieux à te proposer ! Et avec un petit sourire, le Potter leva le bras vers un portail que les autres n'avaient pas remarqués. Celui-ci s'ouvrit, révélant un étrange vortex.

-Il vous suffira de la traverser pour arriver à destination.

-Mais vous, vous n'êtes pas passé par ce portail pour venir !

-Oui, mais seuls les Potter n'ont pas l'obligation de traverser ce genre de passage.

-Même James ?

-Eh bien, le cas de James est différent, un pouvoir que nous ne connaissons pas l'empêche d'utiliser d'autres moyens de transport. Une magie étrange, qui semble s'apparenter à une prophétie… À ces mots, le Potter sembla se plonger dans une étrange réflexion. Tandis que James baissait les yeux sous les regards interrogatifs de ses amis.

-Mais bon, il est temps d'y aller !

Comme pour obéir à un ordre, un tentacule de magie surgit du vortex, happa les bagages et disparut. Puis, pour montrer le chemin aux autres et peut-être un peu par fanfaronnade, Sirius sauta dans le passage, suivi de James, de Remus et finalement de Peter et William. Après que l'adulte ait fini de rassurer le rat sur le fait qu'il ne courrait aucun danger.

James se matérialisa aux côtés de Sirius, qui avait le souffle court.

-Je ne connais rien de mieux à part les montagnes russes moldues !

-Tu me le dis à chaque fois, il faudrait changer de disque de temps en temps mon petit.

-JAMES !

C'était un cri d'effroi, d'impuissance qui retentit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent d'un bond et virent Remus, qui venait juste d'apparaître. Il était piégé dans une sorte de toile d'araignée de lumière.

-S'il te plaît, libère-moi !

Le brun se jeta sur un des fils de la toile, pour l'arracher. Le tentacule n'offrit aucune résistance, mais fut aussitôt remplacé par deux autres.

-Je pense que seul mon père ou quelqu'un d'aussi puissant peut te libérer. Il va falloir l'attendre. Murmura James à Sirius. Et ils entreprirent de rassurer le loup qui commençait à vraiment paniquer.

Peter et William Potter finirent par se matérialiser, l'aîné s'approcha aussitôt du loup. Il toucha la toile, ferma les yeux un instant puis libéra Remus. Puis il se tourna vers son fils.

-James ! Quand je te demandes si il y a quelque chose de particulier à propos de tes invités, il serait bon de m'informer des certains détails qui pourraient tout d'abord te paraître insignifiants. Comme la fait que Remus soit lycanthrope. Je suis désolé Remus, si j'avais été mis au courant, certaines défenses auraient été désactivées.

-Ce, ce n'est pas grave Mr Potter. De toute façon c'est un peu ma faute, je leur avais bien dit de ne le dire à personne.

-Si tu décides de revenir un jour, ne t'inquiète pas. Les défenses anti-loup-garou ne peuvent êtres complètement désactivés, mais elles te laisseront passer. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu à Godric's Hollow.

_Fin du flash-back_

Tandis que Remus était emporté par le vortex, il se répétait ces mots de William Potter comme une litanie. _Je suis le bienvenu, je suis le bienvenu. _Et comme si les défenses en étaient conscientes, elle le laissèrent passer et il atterrit dans le parc, comme la première fois. Mais sans chaînes.

-Bienvenue Mr Lupin.

* * *

_Cirer des chaussure, Moi ! Draco Malfoy. Comment peut-il oser me faire ça. Je suis un sang pur et un millionnaire et lui, cet espèce de gamin ose me demander de cirer ses chaussures. Certes il semble avoir le même âge que moi, mais la noblesse de mes traits me donne de l'age. Et en plus, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec des chaussures comme celles-ci, je suis sûr qu'il ne les mettra jamais._

Voici un petit aperçu des pensées de Draco Malfoy alors qu'il était devant la statue de deux serpents enlacés, l'entrée de la suite de l'Héritier. À ce moment précis, l'air s'enflamma et l'Héritier apparut.

Sautant sur ses pieds, Draco le salua bien bas. Prenant soin de cacher ses dernières pensées derrière une muraille psychique.

-Hum, Draco… Le jeune mage sembla savourer ce prénom, et il resta un instant à le fixer, plongé dans ses pensées. Puis, semblant prendre une décision : Suis moi !

Les serpents libérèrent l'entrée. L'Héritier franchit le pas de la porte, et malgré ce que lui dictait son instinct de conservation le sang pur le suivit.

Il le regretterait amèrement par la suite.

* * *

_-Harry, tes visites deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes._

_-Évidemment, je ne pourrais pas me priver du plaisir de te voir le plus souvent possible._

_-Parfois, tu devrais faire attention à ma sensibilité, je pourrais me vexer !_

_-Avant de me torturer, j'aimerais que tu voies quelque chose._

Harry qui était dans l'entrée des appartements de Voldemort s'écarta et montra à celui-ci ce qui était dans son dos. Draco, qui abordait toujours cet air suffisant qui lui était caractéristique. Mais si le lord noir était considéré comme le plus grand mage noir de siècle, ce n'était pas par hasard. Il vit à l'instant que quelque chose était différent.

-_Tu as remarqué ?_

_-Oui, que lui as-tu fait ?_

_-J'en ai fait mon plus fidèle serviteur. J'ai réorganisé son esprit de façon à ce que tout ce qui lui importe, ce soit ma sécurité et m'obéir. Même son instinct de survie est maintenant moins développé. _

_-Hum, un serviteur prêt à mourir et qui ne te trahira jamais. Une sorte de nouvelle version de Belatrix._

_-Il a tout de même le brin de folie en moins._

_-Au fait, en parlant de folie. Tu as fait quelque chose à l'esprit de ton cousin ?_

_-Oui, j'ai essayé mes pouvoirs peu de temps après les avoir obtenus. _

_-Que lui as-tu fait ?_

_-J'ai effacé ses souvenirs d'enfance et j'en ai profité pour lui enlever un morceau de son âme. Pourquoi ?_

_-Il paraît qu'il s'est mis à hurler comme un dément._

_-Et alors ?_

_-Il s'est évadé peu de temps après._

_-Il s'est évadé de TA prison ?_

_-Oui, je préfère ne pas trop toucher à tes jouets !_

_-Désolé, il va falloir que je fasse un tour. Si tu veux faire quelque chose avec lui, je te le prête._

_-Attends !_

_-Oui ?_

_-Comment as-tu pu pénétrer son esprit aussi loin en si peu de temps ?_

_-La marque, elle agit pour moi comme un imperium. Elle ouvre une voie directe vers le tréfonds des esprits de ceux qui la portent. _Puis, se tournant vers Draco : Fais passer une annonce parmi les mangemorts, je cherche des volontaires pour faire partie de ma garde personnelle. Et demande à Rogue une potion de croissance pour reptiles de ma part.

Puis, après un signe de tête, l'Héritier disparut. Direction la bibliothèque de Godric's Hollow.

Étant donné que même Harry ne pouvait se déplacer directement dans la bibliothèque, il apparut dans le couloir devant. Il enleva d'un geste son masque, faisant disparaître les habits de l'Héritier.

Puis, il entra dans la bibliothèque, et se figea.

-Harry, je suis content de te voir !

-Remus ?

Le loup était assis dans un fauteuil, dans un coin de la salle, et étrangement la plupart de tous les rayonnages semblaient le fuir comme la peste, se plaçant dans le coin opposé. Les autres qui ne contenaient pas d'ouvrages sensibles étaient restés prés de l'ancien professeur.

-Comment as-tu pu venir ? cet endroit est normalement inaccessible !

-Il l'est, mais ton grand-père William Potter m'avait dit que je serais toujours le bienvenu.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu voulu venir me voir ?

-Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi ! Tu disparais sans arrêt aux dire de Tonks, Ron et Hermione affirment que tu as changé et je n'ai pas vu Hedwige depuis bien longtemps !

-Justement, c'est le problème. Tout le monde semble me surveiller constamment, et quand j'ai besoin d'aide comme pour supporter les Dursleys il n'y a plus personne.

-Oui, certes mais je te rappelle que tu est important pour la lumière, et où est Hedwige ?

-Morte…

-Quoi ?

-Au début des vacances, Vernon la tuée pour être sûr que je ne dialoguerai avec personne. Et tu peux être sûr que si jamais j'avais tenté de la défendre, j'aurais eu le ministère sur le dos malgré mon droit à utiliser la magie.

-Et Ron et Hermione ?

-Je ne supporte plus les regards jaloux de Ron, et je me suis rendu compte du fait qu'ils avaient choisi leur camp. Ils sont maintenant aux ordres du ministère.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-C'est Dobby, le fait qu'il se soit libéré lui a attiré le respect des gobelins, tu sais qu'il ont des traits de caractère semblables aux centaures. Et les Weasley sont assez pauvres pour qu'ils n'accordent aucune importance au secret bancaire à leur sujet. Et les Granger, c'est encore plus flagrant ! Ayant eu accès à leurs comptes et j'ai appris qu'ils recevaient de l'argent du ministère, on les paie pour qu'ils restent avec moi. J'ai donc pris une décision, vu que j'étais seul j'ai décidé de me faire des amis.

Puis, Harry sortit le masque de l'Héritier. L'horreur se peignit sur les traits de Remus, il se leva, décidé à dire quelque chose. Mais un ample geste de la main du dernier des Potter le fit disparaître de la bibliothèque.

Puis, le jeune homme rangea à nouveau son masque. Et il claqua des mains, appelant le bibliothécaire.

-Monsieur Potter, que puis-je pour votre service ?

-Trouver des informations sur des humains à qui on a arraché une partie de l'âme et qui au bout d'un certain temps one étés capables de choses telles que s'évader de l'une des cellules de Lord Voldemort.

-Hum, je penses avoir déjà vu quelque chose de semblable. Sinon, que dois-je faire pour Mr Lupin ?

-Il faut qu'il reste ici, il ne doit pas sortir sauf si nous pouvons l'empêcher de parler.

-J'ai déjà fait en sorte que Mr Lupin ne puisse sortir. Et il se pourrait qu'un chien de garde ne soit pas en trop pour assurer la défense de Godric's Hollow.

-En parlant de chien, est-il normal que notre lac et notre forêt soient vides ? Il n'y a pas un seul animal !

-Oui, normalement les descendants des animaux qui peuplaient ce terrain devraient passer les barrières, d'ailleurs sans eux la vie ici ne devrait bientôt plus être possible. Ce serait l'affaire d'à peine quelques décennies.

-Et comment peut-on repeupler cet endroit ? Avant l'échéance des quelques décennies, bien entendu.

-Faire venir une race magique très puissante devrait attirer les autres animaux. Des dragons seraient parfaits.

-Et comment suis-je censé amener ici des dragons ?

-Il suffira de leur proposer d'être nos alliés. Mais pour le moment vous avez bien trop de soucis avec cet humain à qui vous avez enlevé un morceau d'âme. Et votre ami Mr Lupin aussi. De plus, vous ne pourrez pas y arriver sans développer la magie des éléments.

-En parlant de ça, j'ai fait mon choix !

-C'est très bien, mais êtes vous bien sûr de clui-ci?

-Oui, avant de devenir l'Héritier je n'aurais jamais pensé le choisir, mais maintenant je sais qu'il me correspond plus qu'un autre !

-Bien, vous vous souvenez de la procédure à suivre pour entrer en méditation ?

-Évidemment ! Et dernière chose, pour abattre la gène qu'est mon cousin j'aurais sûrement besoin d'une arme.

-Le pouvoir ne serait pas suffisant ?

-Disons que c'est aussi pour le fun.

L'elfe jeta un regard interloqué à son maître, lui qui était un puissant sorcier, allant jusqu'à s'approcher de très prés du niveau de grands mages avait parfois des réactions qui appartenaient plus à un adolescent qu'à une personne qui possédait un tel pouvoir.

_Il a perdu son innocence et la retrouve parfois, à cause de sa vie difficile. J'aurais pu le prendre aux moldus pour mieux le traiter, mais je ne regrette rien ! Le plus important reste Godric's Hollow, et la puissance qu'il a acquise vaut tous les sacrifices._

-Je devrais pouvoir vous fournir ce qu'il vous faut.

-Inutile, j'ai déjà trouvé ce qu'il me fallait dans le coffre des Potter.

Harry plongea une main dans sa poche magiquement agrandie. Une touche de pouvoir lui permit de trouver plus facilement ce qu'il cherchait et il sortit un long objet enveloppé dans un morceau de tissus précieux.

Des runes de protection et d'appartenance couvraient toute la surface du tissu. L'elfe le prit respectueusement et le posa sur une table. Puis il découvrit l'objet.

-Très bon choix Mr Potter, très bon !

Harry tendit la main et attrapa la garde de l'épée. Elle était extrêmement légère, et dés qu'il posa le regard sur le fil de la lame, une vague de magie le recouvrit. Lui donnant un tranchant sans égal. La garde et la poignée avaient l'air plutôt rustiques, mais la lame à elle seule était magnifique. D'une beauté mortelle donnée par la qualité du tranchant plus que tout autre chose.

Le jeune homme invoqua un morceau de fer, et d'un seul mouvement le trancha.

-Bien, mais vous faites comme si vous aviez un pistolet moldu, mais que vous ne frappiez qu'avec la crosse.

-Oui, je voulais vous demander comment l'utiliser.

-Je peux vous apprendre les techniques physiques d'utilisation de ceci, mais il s'agit avant toute chose d'un catalyseur élémental.

-Je compte m'occuper bientôt de la maîtrise des éléments, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

-Je vous préviendrais quand j'aurais trouvé ce que vous me demandez.

-Je serai dans ma chambre. Puis, se sentant le besoin d'ajouter : celle de Godric's Hollow.

Et le jeune homme disparut.

* * *

La bague que Voldemort avait offert à Harry commença tout d'abord à luire, puis voyant que son possesseur n'avait rien remarqué commença à chauffer. Mais si elle chauffa, ce ne fut pas comme l'un des galions d'Hermione. Ce fut avec la mauvaise idée de brûler la peau. Or, tenter de faire du mal à Harry alors qu'il était à Godric's Hollow était... suicidaire.

Et ce fut une déflagration qui sortit le jeune homme de sa transe. Il observa les flammes courir sur sa main et son bras, sans lui faire le moindre mal. Puis la bague commença à _couler_, et chaque goutte formait une mince couche de métal sur le sol.

Avec un soupir, Harry passa la main au-dessus des restes de la bague, levant le sort du château. L'instant d'après, l'anneau s'était reformé. Puis il le prit entre ses mains et demanda pourquoi il l'avait brûlé. Voldemort et lui avaient développé un nouveau système de communication à l'aide de sa cicatrice, ce ne pouvait donc pas être lui.

Un simple mangemort, n'ayant aucune importance dans la hiérarchie, espion pour Voldemort. Ah et oui, membre du département des mystères et consultant de l'unité d'aurors qui surveillaient le Survivant.

Ah, voilà qui devenait intéressant. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus longuement Harry activa son masque et rejoint l'homme.

-Maître, c'est pour moi un immense honneur de vous rencontrer.

-Et ce sera pour moi un plaisir encore plus grand que de te montrer ma version du doloris.

Le tout dit avec un grand sourire engageant. Ne sachant pas s'il devait se forcer à rire ou s'incliner avec un niveau d'humilité écoeurant, l'homme se contenta de s'incliner sans se montrer trop humble.

-Je vous ai demandé une audience à cause de la consigne qui nous demandait de faire passer toute information sur Harry Potter par vous.

-Bien, je vous écoute.

L'homme relata alors sa conversation avec l'officier des aurors.

Harry garda le silence quelques secondes, ainsi le ministère voulait remplacer les derniers espions en date. Il faudrait demander si une dette liait la famille de Chris avec la sienne. Sinon, et bien que cela contrarie ses plans, Harry devrait utiliser la dette occasionnée lors de la bataille de l'autre côté de l'océan entre Chris et l'Héritier. De toute façon, les plans pouvaient toujours êtres changés.

-Bien, la prochaine fois que vous aurez de nouvelle information, envoyez une lettre par hibou à l'Héritier, le hibou saura me trouver.

* * *

Chris arpentait les couloirs du château, pestant une fois de plus contre l'odeur de la volière. Y aller le temps d'attacher une lettre aux pattes d'un hibou ne permettait pas d'apprécier toutes les nuances olfactives de ce lieu. La meilleur solution pour en profiter le mieux possible restait le fait d'y aller pour placer des sorts de traçage sur certains volatiles afin de pouvoir surveiller la correspondance de certains.

L'oncle de Chris lui avait demandé de surveiller les hiboux de Nott et d'Avery. Il semblerait en effet qu'une union soit prévue entre la petite dernière des Nott en 3éme année et le second frère Avery qui préparait ses Aspics.

Tout à ses réflexions sur la perversité de ces familles consanguines, il ne vit pas une porte s'ouvrir devant lui et ce ne fut que grâce à ses réflexes que Chris ne fut pas décapité par le balai qui passa au-dessus de lui.

Balai qui s'arrêta juste après et fit demi-tour pour foncer sur le jeune homme et s'arrêter à seulement quelques millimètres du bouclier tout juste formé.

-Yo ! S'exclama le jeune brun ébouriffé en direction de l'adolescent traumatisé.

-Mais t'est malade ? Tu vas tuer quelqu'un !

-Meuh non.

-Ou te prendre une porte !

-J'ai mis un charme en place pour les ouvrir devant moi, la plupart des gens le remarquent et s'écartent. Ce n'est pas ma faute si t'est pas foutu le faire.

-Où est l'utilité de faire ça ?

-Deux choses. Premièrement, je te rappelle que je suis une gryffi, ce qui signifie que je me dois de faire honneur à mon blason et ce même si ce n'est qu'occasionnellement. Et puis j'avais besoin de détente. Un peu de sport ne fait de mal à personne !

-Ma…

-Attends, j'adorerais palabrer avec toi, mais Rusard est à mes trousses. À la limite, tu peux toujours venir voir ce qu'est devenue la salle vide que tu m'as aidé à protéger.

Puis, se retournant dans un mouvement vif Harry fila à travers les couloirs. Après son passage au-dessus du professeur Vector, qui ne sut alors plus où était le bas de sa robe et où était le haut, il se fit une réflexion.

_J'adore Voler.

* * *

_Et non, ce n'était pas un rêve, j'ai bel et bien posté deux chapitres avec un intervalle de moins d'un an entre les deux. Génial non?


End file.
